


Привет, вы были моим мужем в другой жизни, профессор

by Dreaming_Cat



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimension Travel, F/M, First Time, M/M, Parallel Universes, Possessive Behavior, Starfleet Academy, Teacher-Student Relationship, Telepathy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Cat/pseuds/Dreaming_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Мм, привет. Я Джим. Джим Кирк. Ты меня не знаешь, но я знаю тебя. Ну, типа того. Это долгая история. Все началось, когда я … На самом деле, нет, все началось, когда моей матери взбрело в голову, что… ну, это сложно объяснить. Коротко говоря, я случайно оказался в другой вселенной и... Слушай, я знаю, звучит безумно, но в той вселенной мы… другие ты и я – мы женаты и ты наследный принц королевства Вулкан. Звучит безумно, знаю. Черт, я даже не знаю, почему я это делаю. Я не знаю тебя – черт, я даже не уверен, что хочу тебя знать. Не то, чтобы я думал, что ты и я… Мне просто любопытно, полагаю. Ты, возможно, все равно меня проигнорируешь; Я знаю, я бы так и сделал, будь я вулканцем и получи я звонок от незнакомца. Черт, это была дурацкая идея. Пока, Спок."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hi, You Were My Husband in Another Life, Professor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171951) by [littlebirdtold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebirdtold/pseuds/littlebirdtold). 



> Можно рассматривать эту историю как сиквел к Once Upon a Time, но на самом деле совершенно не обязательно читать ее, чтобы понять этот фик. Большая часть истории разворачивается во вселенной СТ XI.
> 
> Артер: N-arsus

_Звёздная дата 2251.04_

Айова 

— Посылка для Вайноны Кирк. Она дома?

— Неа, — рассеянно сказал Джим, изо всех сил стараясь не выронить из рук несколько яиц. Ведь они были единственными, из чего Джим мог приготовить хоть что-то съедобное. В противном случае ему придётся давиться тем, что состряпает для них обоих Вайнона.

А учитывая её нынешнее состояние, на это полагаться точно не стоило. Только не сегодня.

— Ты её родственник?

— Ага, сын, — сказал Джим. — Дайте мне, я подпишу.

Курьер протянул ему бланк. Прижимая яйца к груди одной рукой, Джим накарябал фамилию в нужном поле и забрал у курьера небольшую посылку.

И тут же едва не выронил её.

— Пресвятой… Что в ней? Целую тонну весит!

Курьер лишь пожал плечами.

— Понятия не имею. Межпланетарная доставка.

— Ладно, спасибо, — поблагодарил его Джим, после чего закрыл дверь и побежал на кухню, пока ему ещё хватало сил не уронить яйца или посылку. Или и то и другое вместе.  
Сложив всё на кухонном столе, Джим с любопытством оглядел посылку со всех сторон.  
Когда Джим прочитал адрес, его брови удивлённо поползли вверх. Судя по всему, посылку отправили из сектора в дальнем конце Альфа Квадранта, с планеты, о которой он никогда не слышал.

— Эээ, — недоумённо протянул Джим, глядя на имя отправителя.

Доктор Дэвид Кларксон.  
Это имя пробудило искорку узнавания в его памяти, но как он ни пытался вспомнить, в голове было пусто.

Ну, был только один способ всё выяснить.

Джим сорвал обёрточную бумагу. Он всегда мог заявить Вайноне, что она сделала это сама. Все равно она вряд ли вспомнит хоть что-нибудь, когда протрезвеет.

Внутри посылки находилось лишь два предмета: какой-то камень и записка.

Бросив на камень короткий взгляд и поборов желание дотронуться до него — Джим всё же не был _настолько_ беспечным — он начал читать записку.

_Дорогая Вайнона,_

_Как видишь, я передумал. Надеюсь, я не пожалею об этом позже. Я верю, что ты сохранишь в тайне, что Слеза у тебя, по крайней мере, пока я не опубликую статью.  
Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что моё первоначальное нежелание отдать её тебе не имело ничего общего с жадностью или недоверием, а было связано с опасностью, которую скрывают Слёзы. Даже я, спустя много месяцев исследований, наблюдений и экспериментов, всё ещё не понимаю, как они работают и почему они работают. Они просто иногда запускаются, а иногда нет. А возможно эта Слеза просто неисправна и поэтому не работает, как должна. Полагаю, узнать мы всё равно не сможем, так как не существует записей о других Слезах за последние четыре века._

_Ты, возможно, гадаешь, почему я передумал и решил отдать тебе единственную известную в Федерации Слезу Вечности. По иронии судьбы причина этого также в опасной природе артефакта._

_Откровенно говоря, четыре или пять дней назад (зависит от расчётов), я проснулся через одну сотню и девяносто семь лет в будущем. Я не знаю, почему. Я просто оставил Слезу на ночном столике, когда лёг спать, а когда проснулся, все, кого я знал и любил — Дженна, мои дети, мои родители, друзья и коллеги — исчезли. Умерли. Сказать, что я был напуган и выбит из колеи, значит ничего не сказать._

_Ты, должно быть, думаешь, что раз я пишу тебе об этом, то понял, как вернуть всё на свои места. Но это не так. Я провёл 1397 дней в будущем — почти четыре года, Вайнона — пробуя всё, что я мог придумать, но ничего не сработало. В один прекрасный день я просто проснулся снова в нашем времени, спустя всего пять дней после того, как исчез, и, чёрт меня дери, если я знаю, почему. И если быть абсолютно честным, мне всё равно. Я просто был счастлив, что вернулся обратно к своей семье, и хочу, чтобы этой штуковины рядом с нами не было. Поэтому я отдаю Слезу тебе._

_Вайнона, я не знаю, для чего ты хочешь её забрать, но если те четыре года чему-то и научили меня, так это тому, что Слеза Вечности — слишком сложный механизм, чтобы люди могли его понять, и ей почти невозможно управлять. Я начинаю думать, что это, возможно, к лучшему, что больше Слёз не осталось, а местоположение планеты с Хранителем Вечности давно утеряно. Не имеет значения, насколько интересен объект, он не стоит наших жизней и жизней наших семей._

_Будь осторожна._

Положив записку на стол, Джим перевёл взгляд на камень — на _Слезу_ , если это действительно была она.

Было трудно поверить, что этот по виду обычный ониксовый камень может быть могущественным инопланетным артефактом. Хотя Джим никогда раньше не слышал о Слёзах Вечности, он читал о Хранителе. Если верить легендам старых цивилизаций Млечного Пути, Хранитель Вечности был конструкцией древней инопланетной расы и служил проходом в другие времена и измерения. Если эта Слеза работает схожим образом — а слова доктора Кларксона намекали, что это именно так — тогда…

Потенциал владения таким артефактом… ошеломлял.

Вопрос был в том, для чего Слеза понадобилась его матери?

Неожиданно у Джима появилось очень плохое предчувствие.

Бросив ещё один осторожный взгляд на камень, он отправился наверх.

В доме было тихо. Старые ступени скрипели от каждого его шага. Джим нерешительно замер на верхней ступеньке, размышляя о том, чтобы вернуться в гостиную. Обычно он держался подальше от маминой комнаты в годовщину уничтожения Кельвина, и у него были на это все основания.

Вздохнув, Джим продолжил идти и остановился перед закрытой дверью в мамину комнату. Он прислушался, но внутри было тихо. Решив, что она, возможно, отключилась, Джим толкнул дверь.

В нос ударила сильная вонь человеческого тела и алкоголя.

Борясь с отвращением, Джим оглядел полутёмную комнату. Четыре пустых бутылки из-под водки лежали на полу. Ещё одну держала в руке Вайнона. Она лежала на спине и никак не отреагировала на его вторжение, потому что, не отрываясь, смотрела на фотографию Джорджа Кирка, которую держала в другой руке.

Джим подошёл ближе и посмотрел на неё сверху вниз.

— Доктор Кларксон прислал тебе кое-что, — сказал он, наблюдая за тем, как её затуманенные, налитые кровью глаза медленно фокусируются на нём.

Наконец в них сверкнуло узнавание, лицо сразу же осветилось, а губы растянулись в безумной, жаждущей любви улыбке.

— Джордж, — выдохнула она, протягивая к нему руки.

Морщась от отвращения, Джим отшатнулся.

— Нет, я — Джим. Помнишь меня?

— Джордж, — снова прошептала она, уставившись на него таким откровенно голодным и полным желания взглядом, что Джима затошнило. Он знал, что Вайнона приняла его за отца, но это мало утешало.

— Значит, сработало, — изумлённо произнесла она. — Сработало.

Других подтверждений ему было и не нужно.

Повернувшись кругом, Джим вышел из комнаты, игнорируя отчаянные крики, умолявшие “Джорджа” вернуться.

Ради всего святого, прошло восемнадцать лет. Почему она не может жить дальше и перестать цепляться за прошлое и воспоминания об умершем человеке? Это была не любовь; не могла быть. Если любовь _такая_ , то… он надеялся, что никогда в жизни не испытает её.

Вернувшись на кухню, Джим упал в кресло рядом со столом и уставился на такой обычный с виду камень.

Он должен избавиться от него.

Он не мог позволить матери совершить глупость. Если Вайнона возьмёт артефакт в руки, то, вероятно, попытается вернуться назад во времени и спасти Джорджа. По крайней мере, Джим надеялся, что это входило в её намерения, и она не планировала просто отправиться в альтернативную вселенную, в которой Джордж был жив, послав сына к чёрту.

Но зная её одержимость погибшим мужем, Джим бы не удивился.

Он попытался проигнорировать тихий голосок на задворках разума, который злобно шептал, что если она уйдёт, это будет не так уж плохо.

Подавив гнев и обиду, Джим снова сконцентрировался на камне.

Он не мог позволить матери его заполучить. Конечно, велик был шанс, что артефакт не сработает, но лучше не оставлять ей ни малейшей лазейки. И честно говоря, Джиму было неуютно рядом с этой штукой. Он не горел желанием перенестись на несколько сотен лет в будущее — или стать вкусной закуской для Ти Рекса.

Джим быстро обернул камень тканью, осторожно, чтобы не прикоснуться голой кожей. 

Чем скорее он избавится от него, тем лучше.

Затем он встал и направился к мусорной корзине…

Камень нагрелся.

Джим замер.

Медленно он опустил глаза и посмотрел на артефакт.

От увиденного Джим судорожно вздохнул.

Камень больше не выглядел как обычный оникс. Его поверхность мерцала сотней оттенков коричневого. Он мягко излучал пульсирующий свет, и неожиданно у Джима появилась безумная мысль, что камень живой.

Ощущение от него было, как от живого.

Будто знал, что от него хотели избавиться.

— Хорошо, — произнес Джим вслух. — Не бойся, Кирк.

Осторожно, не сводя с камня взгляд, он сделал небольшой шажок к мусорной корзине.

Камень засветился ярче и стал горячим.

Отбросив осторожность в сторону, Джим бросился к корзине.

Слишком поздно.

Он выдохнул, чувствуя, как тело наполняет странное кружащее голову чувство. Веки налились тяжестью, конечности обмякли, и он неожиданно почувствовал себя обессиленным. Невероятным усилием воли он открыл глаза и попытался сосредоточиться.

Язык онемел.

Комната выглядела неправильно: слишком яркая, слишком идеальная. Чем больше он вглядывался в обстановку, тем более нереальной она казалась, словно он смотрел на красивую фотографию, которая не имела ничего общего с реальностью.

Он оглядел себя, и его глаза в страхе расширились: это не мир становился нереальным, а он сам исчезал из него.

Джим выпустил из руки камень — попытался. Это не сработало.

Безвольным наблюдателем он смотрел, как его тело исчезает полностью, оставляя после себя опустевшую кухню.

Когда Джиму было шесть, Бобби Спенсер столкнул его с лестницы за то, что он был таким "назойливым маленьким дерьмом" и ему нужно было "поучиться уважению". Джим тогда ничему не научился, несмотря на трещину в черепе, и вплоть до этого момента он был уверен, что его голова не может болеть сильнее. Он ошибался. Он так чертовски ошибался.

Сейчас ему хотелось выплюнуть все внутренности. Нет, вычеркните это, он хотел _умереть_. Головная боль была ужасающей.

Что произошло…?

Ах да, верно. Слеза. Вот дерьмо.

Когда Джим умудрился сконцентрироваться на чём-то, кроме пульсирующей боли в голове, он заметил шум. По-видимому, он был на улице, и люди вокруг него говорили на каком-то неизвестном, но слегка знакомом языке.

Следующим, что он осознал, была жара.

С трудом открыв мутные глаза, Джим едва не завопил, обнаружив угрюмого вулканца, нависающего над ним и пристально разглядывающего его лицо. 

— Ээ, — глубокомысленно протянул Джим и огляделся.

Ладно.

Красное небо — есть. Рыжеватые здания — есть. Жара — есть. Толпа вулканцев, глазеющих на него — есть.

Возможно, предположение о том, что он был на Вулкане, не было слишком преждевременным.

Вулканец, вторгшийся в его личное пространство, наконец выпрямился и что-то сказал ему, выглядя немного озадаченно — ну, по вулканским стандартам.

— Э-э, — снова сказал Джим. Его знания вулканского были ограничены несколькими словами, которые он запомнил, посмотрев несколько фильмов о пресураковских войнах, и у Джима было такое чувство, что они не были приемлемы в этой ситуации.

Вулканец едва заметно нахмурился и что-то произнёс в коммуникатор.

— Чёрт, — пробормотал Джим, только сейчас замечая странное оружие в кобуре вулканца. Полицейский? У вулканцев вообще есть полиция? Это было немного странно. Джим всегда предполагал, что вулканцы слишком мирные и логичные, чтобы совершать преступления.

Он гадал, считается ли преступлением на Вулкане лежание на земле и быстро сел, стараясь не обращать внимания на головокружение. Джим огляделся вокруг и вздохнул, осознавая, что камня нигде нет. Превосходно. Зашибись, блин.

Вулканец снова что-то сказал, и Джим в ответ растерянно пожал плечами, голова кружилась. Как он сможет вернуться домой без камня? И кто бы мог подумать, что он окажется на Вулкане.

Джим был так поглощён своими мыслями, что вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда вулканец положил ладонь на его руку и нежно, но твёрдо потянул его вверх, поднимая на ноги. Вулканец снова что-то сказал в коммуникатор, очевидно обсуждая Джима, если судить по взглядам, которые он бросал в его направлении.

— Эй, я могу идти или нет?

Вулканец окинул его странным взглядом.

Самым странным было то, что у Джима сложилось впечатление, что парень не понимал ни слова из того, что ему говорят. Но... но это было невозможно. Все вулканцы должны знать стандарт, по крайней мере, его основы.

Вулканец снова что-то ему сказал. Казалось, он что-то спрашивает. Джим просто пожал плечами.

В этот момент чёрный ховеркар приземлился несколькими метрами в стороне, и вулканец подтолкнул Джима к нему.

Понимая, что выбора у него нет, и всё ещё страдая от головокружения от разреженного воздуха планеты, Джим не стал сопротивляться и залез в ховеркар. Вулканец забрался внутрь следом за ним, и они отправились в путь. 

Джим с интересом рассматривал раскинувшийся под машиной великолепный город.

— Ши’Кар? — спросил он, тыкая в окно наобум.

Вулканец одарил его долгим взглядом, а потом кивнул.

Джим невольно улыбнулся. Он всегда хотел увидеть вулканца, но не думал, что у него появится такая возможность. Да, он понятия не имел, почему оказался именно на Вулкане, и как он теперь вернётся обратно, но он чувствовал большее волнение, чем когда-либо. Кроме того если доктор Кларксон, со всеми его превосходящими знаниями, не смог понять, как использовать артефакт, чтобы вернуться обратно в своё время, Джим не был настолько высокомерен, чтобы думать, что ему повезёт, даже если бы у него был камень. Так или иначе, возможно, он однажды тоже вернётся в своё время.

Джим нахмурился, когда ему в голову пришла мысль. _Его время_. Был ли он в будущем? Мог ли оказаться в прошлом, в дофедеративной эре? Может, именно поэтому вулканец не знает стандарта? Если вулканцы никогда не видели людей прежде, неудивительно, что его взяли под арест.

Джим задумчиво посмотрел на своего сопровождающего, но тот говорил в коммуникатор.  
Учитывая, что не было другого способа получить от него какую-либо информацию, Джим снова уставился в окно.

Выехав за пределы Ши’Кара, ховеркар ускорился, сельская местность за окнами замелькала красно-коричневой дымкой.

Джим сильнее нахмурился. Он думал, что вулканец отвезёт его в полицейский участок или что там у вулканцев имеется вместо этого.

Куда они его везут?

Около получаса спустя ховеркар наконец приземлился, и Джим снова выглянул в окно.  
Поблизости находилось величественное здание, настоящий дворец. Увидев его, Джим присвистнул.

Дверь ховеркара отъехала в сторону, и Джим лицом к лицу встретился с пятью вооруженными вулканскими охранниками.

Они целились прямо ему в лицо.

Медленно Джим поднял руки и вышел из ховеркара.

— Эй, я ничего не сделал! — быстро сказал он, на случай, если кто-нибудь из них знал стандарт.

Лица вулканцев остались бесстрастными. Ну, у большинства из них. Джим заметил, что один из них смотрит на него почти скептически.

Он что-то сказал Джиму, и Джим снова пожал плечами, чувствуя сильное раздражение от языкового барьера. Если бы он был в своём времени, то мог бы положиться на универсальный переводчик, но если он был прав и это был Вулкан до образования Федерации, прибор ещё не изобрели.

Пытаясь придумать, как выкрутиться из такой затруднительной ситуации, Джим позволил отвести себя в здание рядом с дворцом, каморку стражи или нечто в этом роде.

Его догадка оказалась верной. Внутри повсюду была охрана, и Джима отвели в помещение, напоминающее комнату для допроса.

Строгого вида вулканец, который, по-видимому, был здесь главным, что-то сказал, указывая на кресло.

Джим сел.

Вулканец сел напротив него. Другие охранники встали у двери.

— Ну? — сказал Джим, когда молчание затянулось. — Мы так и будем вечность сидеть здесь и смотреть друг на друга?

Вулканец даже не моргнул и ничем не продемонстрировал, что понял его. Казалось, он чего-то ждал.

Наконец дверь распахнулась, и в помещение вошла вулканка. В её руках было…

Джим нахмурился. Устройство в её руке сильно смахивало на универсальный переводчик. Но вулканцы ещё не должны им пользоваться. Если только... Если только он не ошибся в своих предположениях, и это не прошлое.

Вулканец положил между ними устройство.

— Я — Серик, — сказал он. — Капитан королевской охраны. Теперь вы понимаете, что я говорю?

— Ага, — сказал Джим, мысли носились в его голове как сумасшедшие. Королевская охрана? У вулканцев нет монархии, и если его память служила ему верой и правдой, её не было тысячи лет.

— Очень хорошо, — сказал Серик. — Представьтесь и проинформируйте меня о своём происхождении.

Джим облизнул кончик губ, сомневаясь. Он не был уверен, должен ли быть абсолютно честен. Проклятье, вулканец наверняка решит, что Джим сумасшедший, если он расскажет им правду.

— Меня зовут Джим Кирк, — наконец сказал он, решив, что в любом случае его настоящее имя ничего им не скажет.

Серик молча продолжал взирать на него, поэтому Джим продолжил:

— Я как бы… Слушайте, я даже не знаю, что вы хотите узнать. Мне бы действительно помогло, если бы вы сказали мне, почему я арестован и что вы от меня хотите.

Пустое выражение лица Серика не изменилось. Он ничего не ответил.

Джим вздохнул.

— Слушайте, у меня есть право знать, почему я задержан. Я абсолютно уверен, что вы нарушаете закон, удерживая меня здесь. Я не сделал ничего плохого. Так что вам лучше начать говорить, или я ухожу отсюда.

Он сделал движение, будто поднимаясь, и охранники у двери напряглись и вскинули оружие. Серик поднял руку, останавливая их.

— Очень хорошо, — сказал он.

Джим откинулся на спинку стула и приготовился слушать, скрестив руки на груди.

Серик некоторое время молчал.

— Перед тем, как я уведомлю вас, почему вас заключили под стражу, чрезвычайно важно установить вашу личность. Вы позволите доктору взять вашу кровь на анализ, чтобы провести тест на опознание?

Джим кивнул, хотя просьба была подозрительной.

Серик включил коммуникатор.

— Пришлите Целителя Саавина. — Выслушав ответ, он слегка нахмурился. — Если он недоступен, пришлите ближайшего доктора. — Серик снова помолчал. — Очень хорошо, если доктор на месте, он нам подойдёт.

Вулканец отключил коммуникатор и посмотрел на Джима.

— Нужно подождать примерно семь минут, прежде чем мы продолжим.

— Здорово, — пробормотал Джим, гадая, почему так важно было подтвердить его личность. У него была догадка, но от одной мысли стало не по себе.

Каково было возможное объяснение одновременному существованию монархии на Вулкане и универсальных переводчиков? Только одно: по слухам, Хранитель Вечности был способен манипулировать не только временем, но также и параллельными мирами. Поэтому, скорее всего, он оказался в какой-то жуткой альтернативной реальности, в которой вулканская монархия всё ещё существовала, а Федерация, вероятно, нет.  
Звук резко открывшейся двери вырвал его из мыслей, и в комнату вошёл врач.

Это был высокий темноволосый мужчина около тридцати лет. Но что более важно, он был человеком.

— Да ты, должно быть, шутишь, — сказал мужчина, уставившись на Джима.

— Доктор Маккой, можете ли вы подтвердить личность этой персоны, — сказал Серик.

Маккой слегка нахмурился.

— Разумеется, но разве ты не можешь просто применить свое вулканское вуду? Ты ведь именно так с ним поступил в _первый_ раз.

— Это другое, — натянуто сказал Серик, чувствуя себя немного не в своей тарелке. — Его обнаружили на территории Королевского дома, таким образом, он нарушил закон. В то время как этот человек, насколько нам известно, не совершал никаких преступлений, у нас нет законных прав ни использовать _t'verhat_ , ни применять слияние разумов, чтобы увидеть его воспоминания …

— Как угодно, — сказал Маккой, подходя к Джиму и открывая медицинскую сумку. Он надел перчатки и вытащил очень угрожающе выглядящий прибор, в котором была длинная игла.

Джим заёрзал, не сводя настороженного взгляда с иглы.

Маккой фыркнул и открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но, по всей видимости, передумал. Быстро и эффективно он взял образец крови из руки Джима, а затем подсоединил прибор к портативному компьютеру.

— Хмм, — сказал он.

— Что вы делаете? — спросил Джим.

— Сравниваю ваши ДНК, — пробурчал Маккой, читая показатели. — Да, это определенно Джим Кирк, — сказал он Серику. — Но ведь ты это и так уже знаешь, не так ли? В противном случае ты бы не притащил его задницу сюда.

Было не похоже, что Серика обрадовала эта новость.

Джим, в свою очередь, не был особенно счастлив, что единственный находится во мраке неведения.

— Вы получили свой тест, и теперь должны мне кое-что объяснить. Или я ухожу отсюда. — Не важно, что он понятия не имел, куда идти и где остановиться, пока Слеза не вернёт его домой. _Если_ она когда-нибудь вернёт его домой.

Джим отбросил эту мысль и впился взглядом в Маккоя. У него было чувство, что он получит от него больше ответов, чем от Серика.

— Скажите мне, что происходит.

Маккой посмотрел на Серика, фыркнул и плюхнулся в соседнее кресло.

— Сколько тебе лет, малыш?

— Восемнадцать, — сказал Джим. — Какое это вообще имеет отношение к теме?

— Так и думал, — сказал Маккой, отвлечённо разглядывая его. — Ты выглядишь немного моложе нашего Джимми Кирка.

Учителя Джима говорили, что он был немного гением, “нужно только приложить немного усилий”. Так что ему не понадобилось много времени, чтобы сложить два и два и получить четыре.

— Ваш Джим Кирк — кто-то известный, да? — спросил он спустя мгновение с наигранным спокойствием, делая вид, что вовсе не напуган тем, что в этом мире существует другой Джим Кирк и что он, очевидно, довольно знаменит.

Сможет ли он когда-нибудь встретиться со своим двойником? Вызовет ли это парадокс или нечто подобное? Не сказать, чтобы путешествия между параллельными мирами были всесторонне изучены.

Маккой хохотнул.

— Можно сказать и так. Джим по сути принцесса Вулканского королевства.

Джим моргнул.

— Что?

Маккой закатил глаза.

— Принцесса, принц-консорт — одна фигня. Он — супруг одного из членов королевской семьи. — Маккой хлопнул Джима по спине, ухмыляясь. — Ты можешь гордиться собой, малыш Джимми!

— Доктор Маккой, хотя я одобряю вашу попытку объяснить текущее положение вещей, полагаю, вы только сильнее сбиваете мистера Кирка с толку, — вмешался Серик.

— Прекрасно, — сказал Маккой, ещё раз закатив глаза, после чего снова посмотрел на Джима. — В общем, около пяти лет назад твой двойник сочетался браком с членом королевской семьи. Не спрашивай, как это случилось, это долгая история. Всё было очень мелодраматично и местами невероятно; такая хрень случается только в сказках. Дело в том, что наш Джим Кирк широко известная публичная фигура, поэтому мы не можем позволить его двойнику бродить по округе, вызывая недоумение у вулканцев — по крайней мере, я предполагаю, что именно поэтому они притащили тебя сюда для допроса.

— Ясно, — сказал Джим, быстро моргая. Его двойник был принцем-консортом. И он был женат. Это имело смысл. В какой-то другой вселенной. Определённо. — По крайней мере, скажи мне, что она горячая штучка.

— Это он, — сказал Маккой.

Джим уставился на него.

Это было что-то новенькое. Да, он не был так натурален, как матушка-природа, но он был чертовски уверен, что предпочитал женщин. Те несколько парней, к которым его влекло в прошлом, были скорее исключением, чем правилом, и его опыт с ними был ограничен несколькими дрочками и минетом. Джим действительно с трудом мог представить, что пошёл бы под венец с парнем, тем более с _вулканцем_. Вулканцем, который оказался к тому же крон-принцем. Идея казалось слишком дикой. Как они вообще встретились?

Серик слегка прочистил горло, и Джим посмотрел на него.

— Теперь, когда вы получили удовлетворительное объяснение относительно того, почему вас привезли сюда, объясните своё присутствие. Очевидно, что вы не принадлежите этой вселенной, так как Джеймс Кирк здесь не существует…

— Подождите, что? А как же принц-консорт?

Маккой пожал плечами.

— Он тоже не был изначально из этой вселенной. Говорю же — это долгая история.

— Как я говорил, — вмешался Серик, — так как вы не существуете в нашей вселенной, логично сделать вывод, что вы каким-то образом переместились между измерениями. Существуют только сто двадцать восемь задокументированных случаев путешествия в параллельные вселенные. Если ваши действия были преднамеренными, то вы, возможно, нарушили несколько законов. Объяснитесь.

— Это не было преднамеренно, — быстро сказал Джим. — Та штука, моя мать… — Он замолчал, не зная, как объяснить то, что с ним случилось. Он посмотрел на Серика. — Слушайте, вы можете просто сделать эту фигню со слиянием и посмотреть мои воспоминания? Мне трудно объяснить.

Сериик задумчиво смотрел на него.

— Вам нужно будет подписать бланк. Несанкционированный мелд нелегален.

— Что угодно, — сказал Джим, просто желая покончить со всем этим.

Серик протянул ему бланк, и Джим его подписал.

Мелд был быстрым и очень продуктивным. Джим почти ничего не почувствовал.

Отстранившись, вулканец слегка нахмурился.

— Вы переместились в нашу вселенную с помощью _kv'assu_. Известны случаи, когда этот артефакт перемещал индивидуумов сквозь время, однако насколько я знаю, не существует фактов, указывающих на перемещения сквозь измерения. Очень любопытно.

— Ага, не важно, — нетерпеливо сказал Маккой, поднимаясь на ноги. — Итак, что ты планируешь с ним делать? Он не может сидеть в этой комнате, пока кто-нибудь не придумает, как отправить его обратно домой.

Серик задумался.

— Я в сомнениях относительно того, как следует поступить. Так как их королевские величества путешествуют по Гамма Квадранту, а матриарх первого дома в этом месяце решила уединиться в Кевинаарском монастыре…

— Ты должен посоветоваться с крон-принцем, — закончил Маккой и скривился. — Удачи с этим.

— Почему? — спросил Джим. — Что не так?

Маккой и Серик обменялись взглядами.

— Это не тот вопрос, который следует обсуждать с чужаками, — натянуто процедил Сериик, избегая смотреть Джиму в глаза.

— Он не совсем чужак, — сказал Маккой, сжав губы. — Я забираю его отсюда.

— У вас нет полномочий принимать такие решения, доктор Маккой, — сказал Серик. — Вы — уважаемый член Четвертого дома Вулкана, но Второй и Третий дома имеют первоочередное право…

— На самом деле у меня есть полномочия, — перебил его Маккой, издевательски усмехнувшись и снова открывая свою медицинскую сумку. Он начал рыться там, пытаясь что-то найти. — Так как крон-принц и принц-консорт временно недоступны, как крёстный отец принца Савока, я сейчас за главного. Вот, держи. — Он вытащил перстень и сунул его Серику под нос.

Серик изучил его, прежде чем кивнуть.

— Очень хорошо. Можете его забрать.

— Спасибо, — не без сарказма фыркнул Маккой, и схватил Джима за руку, утягивая его из комнаты — не то чтобы Джиму нужен был стимул. Кинув королевский перстень обратно в сумку, Маккой вытащил из неё нечто похожее на миниатюрный динамик и прикрепил его к уху Джима.

— Универсальный мини-переводчик, — объяснил он. — Работает не идеально, но это лучше, чем ничего.

— Куда мы идём? — спросил Джим, когда они вышли наружу. Он с трудом успевал за Маккоем и почти сразу же начал задыхаться. Если ад существовал, он, возможно, мало чем отличался от Вулкана.

Глянув на него, Маккой выругался сквозь зубы и вонзил гипошприц в его шею.

— Ой!

— Триокс, — сказал Маккой, убирая гипошприц обратно в медицинскую сумку и направляясь к дворцу. — Вулканцы — идиоты.

— Мог бы предупредить меня, — проворчал Джим, но самочувствие сразу улучшилось. Затем он кое-что вспомнил. — Ты сказал, что ты крёстный отец принца Савока. У крон-принца есть младший брат? — Джим даже не пытался скрыть нотку надежды в голосе.

Потому что нет.

Просто — нет.

То есть ладно, он мог принять, что другой Джим был замужем за мужчиной, но завести ребёнка он точно не мог. То есть, конечно, он _мог_ — в конце концов, это был двадцать третий век — но Джим Кирк, имеющий ребёнка? Просто нет.

Маккой усмехнулся и хлопнул его по спине.

— Нет, у Спока нет ни братьев, ни сестёр. Поздравляю, ты папочка!

Джим бросил на Маккоя сердитый взгляд.

— Ты получаешь от этого слишком большое удовольствие, приятель.

Маккой улыбнулся.

— Я знаю. Но разве можно меня в этом винить?

Джим фыркнул от смеха.

— Так почему принц недоступен?

Маккой кивнул охранникам, и они открыли для них дверь во дворец. Джим последовал за ним и, оказавшись внутри, облегченно выдохнул. Внутри было намного прохладнее, хотя совсем не так прохладно, как ему бы хотелось.

— Дело в том, что... — начал Маккой, пока Джим вертел головой на сто восемьдесят градусов и пытался не таращиться с открытым ртом. — Когда Споку было двадцать, его отравили нелегальным веществом, которое спровоцировало наступление пон фарра намного раньше, чем оно должно было случиться…

— Что такое пон фарр? — прервал его Джим, рассматривая обстановку, пока они шли глубже во дворец. Среди всей этой роскоши он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Джим честно не мог представить, каково это — жить в таком месте.

Маккой скорчил гримасу.

— По сути это нейрохимический дисбаланс, который выражается в некоторой форме безумия. Каждые семь лет взрослые вулканцы впадают в сильное возбуждение и должны заняться сексом или умереть…

— В самом деле? — с усмешкой сказал Джим.

Маккой поёжился.

— Да. Обычно у вулканцев первый пон фарр случается не раньше тридцати пяти, но наркотик совершенно разладил нервную систему Спока. Его первый пон фарр начался раньше где-то на пятнадцать лет, чем должен был, и по всей видимости наркотик также испортил его нормальный биологический цикл. У него не должно было быть пон фара ещё два года, поэтому когда несколько дней назад он начался, для нас это было неожиданностью. Нельзя было подобрать более неудобное время: Т’Пау уехала в какой-то монастырь, а Король и Королева путешествуют. Так что здесь остались только я и маленький Савок. Кстати о нём. Скажи привет своему сыну, Джим.

Джим остановился и уставился на маленького мальчика, бегущего к ним.

— Это не мой сын, — сказал он, как только малыш подбежал к ним и обнял его колени.

— Папа!

— Эмм, — сказал Джим, глядя на мини-вулканца, вцепившегося в его ноги. — Разве он не должен быть безэмоциональным и логичным?

— Это сын Джима Кирка, — фыркнул Маккой, взъерошив тёмные волосы ребёнка. — И ему только два. Он ещё не проглотил палку.

Маленький мальчик посмотрел вверх и уставился на него огромными голубыми глазами — в точности, как у Джима. За исключением глаз, он выглядел совершенно как вулканец: изогнутые кверху брови, гладкие тёмные волосы и зелёный оттенок кожи. По правде говоря, он был милым, как нераспустившийся бутон.

— Ты не мой папа, — сказал мальчик, с подозрением глядя на него. Затем отступил и сжал маленькие ручки за спиной. — Почему ты выглядишь, как папа?

Джим застенчиво улыбнулся.

— Что меня выдало?

— У тебя другой запах, — сказал Савок. — Ты не пахнешь, как отец.

— Слишком много информации, малыш, — скривился Маккой.

— Ты не дал мне ответа, — сказал Савок.

Джим почти рассмеялся. Было чертовски забавно смотреть, как малыш говорил в такой манере.

— Я выгляжу как твой папа, потому что... Потому что я — это он, но из другого мира.

Савок приподнял заострённую бровь.

— Очаровательно.

— Чёрт побери, прекрати подражать Споку, малыш, — проворчал Маккой. — Это странно.

— Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы подражать индивидууму с высоким интеллектом, дядя Боунс, — сказал мальчик.

“ _Боунс_?” — беззвучно произнёс Джим.

— Не спрашивай, — сказал Маккой, закатив глаза, после чего поднял его на руки. — Где Джо? Она должна была приглядывать за тобой.

— За мной не требуется “присматривать”, — серьёзным тоном проинформировал его ребёнок, хватая Маккоя за ухо и дёргая. — Мне два целых и один десятых года.

— Да, совсем взрослый, — сказал Маккой, после чего вонзил в него суровый взгляд. — Где моя дочь, ты, исчадие ада?

— Ты совершенно нелогичен. Я не сын мифологического сверхъестественного места…

— Савок, сын Спока, сына Сарека, сына Скона, сына Солкара, — холодно произнес женский голос, и малыш замер, выглядя как олень, пойманный в свете фар.

Джим почти рассмеялся. Малыш был уморителен.

Повернувшись кругом, он увидел вулканскую женщину, идущую к ним. Она была очень красивой и очень беременной. Симпатичная человеческая девочка — ей было около шести или семи — держала её за руку и помогала идти.

— Чёрт побери, Т’Принг! — сказал Маккой, вручив ребёнка Джиму, прежде чем шагнуть к женщине. — Ты не должна вставать с кровати!

Вулканка — Т’Принг — окинула его ледяным взглядом.

— Я беременна, а не больна, Леонард.

— Да, ты беременна, но ты всё ещё нездорова! — нахмурился Маккой и вытащил трикодер.

Джим перевёл взгляд на Савока и тот посмотрел на него в ответ.

— Он — её доктор? — спросил Джим, прочистив горло.

— Дядя Боунс — супруг тети Т’Принг, — проинформировал его Савок, пытливо рассматривая его. — А у тебя есть сын в твоём мире?

— Эмм, — сказал Джим. — Нет. Я немного молод для этого, малыш.

— Папа не старый, — сказал Савок, лёгкая гримаска пробежала по его маленькому лицу. — Ему было двадцать целых семь десятых года, когда я родился.

Про себя Джим поморщился. Он был чертовски уверен, что не собирается заводить детей через два года.

— Савок, — снова произнесла Т’Принг.

Малыш глянул поверх плеча Джима, а затем спрятал лицо в изгибе его шеи.

— Она настолько пугает тебя? — усмехнулся Джим.

— Положительно, — прошептал Савок, обхватив руками его шею. Хватка была удивительно крепкой для двухлетки.

Джим посмотрел на маленькую темноволосую головку. Мальчик был очень тёплым и весьма тяжёлым.

— Савок, ты ввёл в заблуждение Джоанну, — сурово сказала Т’Принг, наверно имея в виду девочку, которую держала за руку.

Савок поднял голову Джима и глянул на неё.

— Если она недостаточно умна, чтобы попасть под заблуждение, то это не моя вина.

— Ладно, теперь я могу поверить, что это мой ребёнок, — рассмеялся Джим.

— Джо — самая умная маленькая девочка на Вулкане! — сказал Маккой, нахмурившись на крестника. — Извинись перед кузиной, Савок.

— Будет совершенно нелогично извиняться за то, что я сказал правду, — пробормотал сквозь зубы малыш.

Фыркнув, Джим тихо сказал ему на ухо:

— Иногда лучше извиниться, даже если ты думаешь, что это глупо.

Савок смотрел на него, выражение его лица было спокойным, но глаза лучились радостью.

— Но вулканцы не лгут.

— Ну, ты же отчасти человек, не так ли? — подмигнул ему Джим.

— Твои аргументы рациональны, — проинформировал его Савок, после чего повернулся к Джоанне и Т’Принг и с очень невинным и очень серьёзным лицом произнёс: — Я прошу прощения, Джоанна.

Т’Принг благосклонно кивнула, но маленькая девочка, прищурившись, скрупулёзно изучала его.

— Малявка врёт! — заявила она.

— Джоанна, — сказала Т’Принг. — Не называй ребёнка "малявкой".

— Прошу прощения, мама, — неохотно сказала Джоанна, сурово глядя на Савока.

Т’Принг кивнула и, наконец, посмотрела на Джима.

— Леонард уже проинформировал меня о вашей ситуации через нашу связь. Т’Вер покажет вам путь в вашу комнату.

Как по заказу появилась служанка и сказала Джиму:

— Следуйте за мной.

Джим посмотрел на малыша, которого держал на руках.

— Что насчёт него?

— Я иду с тобой, — объявил Савок, прежде чем Т’Принг и Маккой сумели что-то сказать.

— Малыш, он не твой папочка…

— Я знаю это, дядя Боунс. Однако так как папа и отец в данный момент вовлечены в сексуальную активность…

Джим закашлялся и услышал, как Маккой издал аналогичный звук, покраснев до ушей.

— Чёрт возьми, я знал, что нельзя доверять королевскому гоблину и Джиму воспитывать ребёнка!

Савок окинул его безразличным взглядом, поджав маленькие губки.

— Мои родители ни в чём не виноваты. Мой слух функционирует, дядя Боунс, и так как я не страдаю психическим недугом, я способен сделать свои собственные выводы, основанные на информации, которая была мне предоставлена. Я полностью осведомлён о том, что делают мои родители в уединении их комнат.

Маккой сжал переносицу.

— Прошу, унеси его, — сказал он, после чего покачал головой и пробормотал: — Проклятье, я знал, что это случится, когда Спок и Джим решили произвести потомство. Они это сделали назло мне! Чтобы раньше времени загнать в могилу!

— Перестань драматизировать, Леонард, и помоги мне вернуться в нашу комнату, — сказала Т’Принг, кладя ладонь на огромный живот, когда Джим вышел. — Наш сын реагирует на твои эмоциональные вспышки весьма неприятным образом.

Что за сумасшедший дом.

Покачав головой, Джим последовал за служанкой.

— Ты тоже замужем за отцом? — спросил Савок.

— Нет, — фыркнув, сказал Джим. — Сомневаюсь, что он вообще существует в моём мире. У вулканцев нет монархии там, откуда я пришёл.

Малыш посмотрел на него долгим серьёзным взглядом.

— Нелогично полагать, что только потому, что на Вулкане больше нет монархии, члены Первого Дома не существуют в твоём мире. Ты уверен, что ничего не слышал о нашем матриархе, Т’Пау?

Джим нахмурился. На самом деле он слышал о вулканской женщине по имени Т’Пау. Разве не она была единственной, кто отказался от кресла в Совете Федерации? 

— Может, и слышал, — сказал он, после чего стукнул пальцами по маленькому носику Савока. — Не то чтобы это имело значения. У меня нет намерения жениться на ком-либо, и уж тем более на каком-то вулканском парне. Не хочу сказать ничего плохого о твоём отце…

— Мой отец — не обычный вулканский мужчина, — сказал Савок в оборонительной манере. Это было даже мило. — Он обладает высоким интеллектом и чертовски горяч.

Джим уставился на него.

— Что?

— Папа так говорит, — проинформировал его Савок. — Он также сказал, что отец лучше всех на свете работает ртом. — Он слегка нахмурился, выглядя озадаченным. — Однако я не уверен, что это означает. Как отец может работать своим ртом?

— Понятия не имею, — сказал Джим, его лицо было красным как помидор. — Но я собираюсь обменяться словечком с твоим папой о том, что уместно говорить в присутствии чересчур умных, любознательных маленьких мальчиков.


	2. Chapter 2

— Итак, — сказал Джим, откладывая вилку в сторону и обращаясь к Маккою. — Принц и другой я. Когда они закончат с... — Он глянул на Савока, беседующего с Джоанной на другом конце стола. Маленькая девочка медленно заливалась румянцем. Казалось, Савок не уделял им ни капли внимания, но у Джима проскользнуло подозрение, что эти острые маленькие ушки ничего не пропускают. — ... пон фарром?

— Кто знает, — ответил Маккой, слегка поморщившись. — Он может длиться как несколько часов, так и несколько недель.

Джим округлил глаза.

— Ты уверен, что это безопасно? Разве ты не говорил, что вулканцы становятся безумными или что-то вроде того?

Маккой пожал плечами, но лицо его оставалось хмурым.

— Дикими. Но Джим может позаботиться о себе. У него есть с собой всё необходимое. — Он скривился. — И Спок никогда не причинит ему реального вреда. Только не говори ему, что я это сказал. — Маккой поджал губы и глянул на часы на стене.

— Я уверен, что она в порядке, — заверил его Джим.

— Ага, — согласился Маккой, но уверенным он не выглядел. Взлохматив волосы, он встал и начал ходить по комнате. — Она должна была позволить мне остаться с ней. Я доктор, чёрт побери!

— А ещё ты муж, — возразил Джим. — Ты бы только отвлекал её и заставлял нервничать. — Он знал Т’Принг всего несколько дней, но было не похоже, что она склонна нервничать. — Ну, может не _нервничать_ , но…

— Разумеется, она нервничает. Она напугана, Джим, — вздохнул Маккой. — Не позволяй вулканской ледяной маске обмануть тебя. Она всего лишь девушка. А вулкано-человеческие беременности всегда очень рискованные. Что угодно может пойти не так. — Он снова посмотрел на часы. — Чёрт возьми, почему так долго?

— Прошло только три часа, — сказал Джим. — И разве ты не знаешь, что происходит? Разве вы не связаны ментально?

Маккой нахмурился.

— Не всё так просто. Я не могу чувствовать её, если она блокирует связь.

— Сядь лучше, Боунс. Уверен, они с ребёнком будут в полном порядке.

Маккой открыл было рот, но в этот момент Савок неожиданно спрыгнул со стула.

— Что такое, малыш?

— Отец полностью пришёл в себя, — сказал Савок, почти подпрыгивая от возбуждения.

— Откуда ты это знаешь? — спросил Джим.

— У него родственная связь со Споком, — сказал Маккой. — Телепатия малыша ещё недостаточно развита, поэтому связь по сути односторонняя.

— Отец желал убедиться, что я в порядке и в добром здравии, — сообщил Савок с лёгкой улыбкой. Он выглядел _счастливым_ , и Джим поймал себя на мысли, что малыш, должно быть, ужасно скучал по родителям. И тут же почувствовал себя глупо за то, что не понял этого раньше. Несмотря на словарный запас Савока и его интеллект, он был двухлетним ребёнком. Конечно, он скучал по родителям.

— Хорошо, — проворчал Маккой. — Мне уже до смерти надоело приглядывать тут за всем.

— Ты разве не живёшь здесь?

— Нет, слава Богу! — саркастично хохотнул Маккой. — Мы живем в поместье Четвёртого Дома.

— А они не…

Дверь распахнулась, и в комнату вошёл молодой человек.

Джим поймал себя на том, что пялится. Он думал, что привык к мысли, что не один в этой вселенной, но видеть самого себя тем не менее было страшновато.

Конечно, другой Джим выглядел на несколько лет старше, но во всём остальном они были совершенно идентичны.

— Папа! — Савок рванул прямо к его двойнику.

Улыбнувшись, другой Джим поднял ребёнка на руки.

[ ](http://savepic.su/5729126.jpg)

— Кто папин маленький мальчик?

Он пощекотал живот Савока, и тот издал очаровательный визг.

— Я! — воскликнул малыш, обнимая папу за шею.

Двойник Джима потёрся носом о носик сына, заставляя Савока хихикать совершенно не по-вулкански.

— Я скучал по тебе, солнышко.

Савок наклонился к его уху и что-то сказал, отчего его папа закрыл глаза и только сильнее обнял малыша.

Наблюдая за ними, Джим почувствовал себя… странно. Хорошо, что его двойник пока не замечал его, потому что он не был уверен, что смог бы хоть что-нибудь сказать в этот момент.

Когда дверь снова распахнулась, в зал вошёл вулканский мужчина. Принц. Муж его двойника. Джим знал, что ему было двадцать шесть, но он казался старше, возможно, потому что выглядел очень усталым. Ну, пять дней непрекращающегося секса могут измучить кого угодно. 

Джим с любопытством рассматривал его, пытаясь увидеть, что могло привлечь его двойника. Конечно, Спок был высоким и весьма симпатичным, но он выглядел слишком холодным и сдержанным — полная противоположность типу парней, к которым Джима влекло в прошлом.

Заметив принца, Савок сразу же прекратил хихикать.

— Отец, — сказал он в гораздо более возвышенной манере. Казалось, он сомневался, прежде чем протянуть руки к Споку.

— Маленький предатель, — со смехом сказал другой Джим, передавая его мужу.

Взяв сына на руки, Спок просто смотрел на него минуту, после чего его пальцы коснулись виска Савока, а глаза закрылись.

Когда он открыл глаза, то сразу же оглядел огромную столовую и остановил взгляд на Джиме.

— Джим, у нас гость, — сказал он.

Его муж обернулся.

— Что ж, — сказал он, когда голубые глаза встретились с голубыми глазами. — Это странно.

— Привет, — сказал Джим.

— Мы знакомы с артефактом, который вы называете Слезой Вечности, — сказал Спок, когда вечером того же дня они расположились в библиотеке. — Мы называем его _kv'assu_.

Джим посмотрел на него, а затем на своего двойника, сидящего рядом со Споком с Савоком на коленях. Маккой и Джоанна были с Т’Принг, которая наконец родила сына несколько часов назад.

— Да? — удивился Джим.

— Положительно, — сказал Спок. — И у нас есть гипотеза касательно того, почему вы оказались в нашей вселенной и на Вулкане в частности. Мы полагаем, что у нашего измерения есть слабое место в пространственно-временном континууме…

— После того, как здесь оказался я пять лет назад, — сказал двойник Джима.

— Действительно, — сказал Спок, прикоснувшись двумя пальцами к пальцам супруга, прежде чем снова посмотреть на Джима. — Мы узнали, что _kv'assu_ не достаточно стабилен, чтобы преднамеренно путешествовать между измерениями. Можно сказать, для камня не существует никакой системы координат. Поэтому вас просто притянуло к вселенной, у которой уже была точка входа, открытая для твоёго двойника бессмертным всемогущим инопланетянином из Кью континуума.

— Это… похоже на правду, — сказал Джим. — Вы знаете, как отправить меня обратно?

Его двойник и Спок обменялись взглядами.

У Джима сложилось ощущение, что они общались через связь.

— Возможно, — наконец сказал другой Джим, повернув к нему голову. — Мы знаем местонахождение Хранителя Вечности.

— В самом деле? — удивился Джим. — В моей вселенной координаты его планеты давно утеряны.

— Так было и в нашей вселенной, — сказал Спок. — Мы обнаружили её только потому, что специально искали после прибытия сюда Джима.

— Почему?

Его двойник вздохнул.

— Я был в очень плохих отношениях с родителями, когда покинул свою вселенную. Я был зол на них и не хотел их больше видеть, но... — Он посмотрел вниз на Савока, который спал, прислонившись к его груди. Выражение его лица смягчилось, и он положил руку на спину ребёнка. — Я пересмотрел свой взгляд на жизнь. Я больше не озлобленный подросток. И не хотел, чтобы они думали, что я умер. Ведь они — мои родители.

— Значит, ты вернулся обратно в свою вселенную после того, как вы нашли Хранителя? — спросил Джим.

— Нет, — сказал его двойник.

— Почему нет?

Другой Джим посмотрел на него с мрачной улыбкой.

— Потому что было слишком поздно. Мы обнаружили Хранителя спустя два года после того, как я оказался здесь, и он сказал нам, что в моём измерении прошли сотни лет, и мои родители давно мертвы.

Джим приоткрыл в изумлёнии рот.

— Что?

— Время течёт по-разному в некоторых измерениях, — сказал Спок. — Чем сильнее разнятся измерения между собой, тем больше они удалены друг от друга и тем более различен поток времени. Родной мир Джима очень отличался от этого.

— В моём мире люди даже не путешествовали в космосе, — сказал двойник Джима. — Наши измерения были слишком удалены друг от друга.

Нахмурив брови, Джим подумал о различиях между этим миром и его собственным.

— У нас люди путешествуют в космос, но в остальном… Там уж точно нет Объединённых планет Вулканского королевства. У нас есть Федерация. Я не так хорошо знаю вулканскую историю, но думаю, что в моём измерении у вулканцев нет монархии уже много тысяч лет.

Спок задумчиво посмотрел на него, между его бровей залегла небольшая складка.

— Это тревожит. Разница между нашими измерениями кажется очень значительной. Мы не можем больше тратить время, если вы хотите использовать Хранителя Вечности, чтобы вернуться домой. Вы провели здесь три дня. Невозможно подсчитать, сколько времени прошло в вашем измерении.

— А есть ли другой способ? — спросил Джим, ему было не по себе от вероятности вернуться спустя годы после того, как он исчез.

На этот вопрос ответил его двойник.

— Ну, полагаю, альтернатива есть. Кью континуум — это безграничный план существования, населённый существами известными как "Кью". Тот, кто прислал меня в этот мир, мог манипулировать временем и пространством. У Кью нет ограничений, как у Хранителя. В отличие от Кью, Хранитель Вечности это всего лишь врата с водоворотом, который дает доступ к другим измерениям, он не может манипулировать временем в очень удалённых друг от друга измерениях. А Кью может. Но найти Кью, если он этого не хочет, невозможно.

— Значит, по сути, альтернатив у меня нет, — сказал Джим, вздохнув и поднимаясь на ноги. — Где я могу найти Хранителя?

Его двойник и крон-принц решили сопровождать его к планете Хранителя.

Когда Савок узнал, что родители снова уезжают, с ним случилась истерика, сила которой напугала Джима. Он не ожидал такого от обычно спокойного хорошо воспитанного мальчика. Только когда Спок подошёл к разъярённому ребёнку и тихо произнес “Савок”, малыш замер и побледнел, выглядя раздавленным. Джим не был уверен, что это было. Савок казался… почти напуганным реакцией Спока. 

В конечном счете, Спок и другой Джим решили взять малыша с собой — вместе с двадцатью хорошо вооружёнными охранниками.

— Это в самом деле было необходимо? — спросил Джим, натягивая ниже капюшон, чтобы скрыть лицо. Толпе в космическом порту не нужно было видеть двойника их принца-консорта, идущего рядом с королевской четой.

— Имеешь в виду охрану? — спросил его двойник, кивая проходящим мимо людям. — Не особо. На сегодняшний день королевская семья весьма популярна, но… Всегда может найтись парочка экстремистов. Не хочу подвергать риску жизнь сына.

— Вам не обязательно было сопровождать меня, — сказал Джим.

— На самом деле, обязательно. Очень немного людей кроме нас знают, где находится Хранитель. Это глубоко засекреченная информация. — Он пожал плечами. — Кроме того, Т’Принг и Боунс остались с детьми, поэтому дворец сейчас пустует.

Джим с любопытством посмотрел на него, а затем на Спока, который шагал слегка впереди с Савоком на руках.

— Ты не устал после... ну, ты знаешь?

Его двойник улыбнулся.

— Пон фарра? Ага, немного, но для меня это был скорее небольшой отпуск. Обычно мы не можем валяться в постели и трахаться весь день. Разумеется, первый день был напряжённым, даже немного жутковатым, но... — Он пожал плечами, а щеки порозовели. — Мне это нравится.

Джим отвёл взгляд, отчаянно стараясь не думать о том, что это могло означать.

Он всё ещё _не_ думал об этом, когда шаттл пристыковался к огромному хорошо вооружённому звездолёту _V.F.S Савок_ и они поднялись на борт.

— Это мой корабль, дядя Джим, — объявил Савок, глядя на него через плечо его двойника. — Не правда ли, он весьма впечатляющий?

— Само собой, приятель, — честно ответил Джим. Вряд ли у Федерации есть такой продвинутый корабль. Даже флагман Федерации, который строился в доках Риверсайда — Энтерпрайз — был далеко не таким грандиозным.

— Не хвастайся, малыш, — со смехом сказал другой Джим, целуя ребёнка в нос.

Савок недовольно поджал губы.

— Я не “малыш”. Я взрослый мальчик. Мне две целых и один десятых года.

Папа на это только лизнул его в нос.

— По мне так на вкус как маленький вулканец. Ты уверен, что взрослый мальчик? Уверен, что не хочешь поиграть в лошадку со своим папочкой? Взрослые мальчики не могут этого делать, конечно.

Савок прикусил губу, очевидно колеблясь. Затем он огляделся кругом.

— Не волнуйся, твой отец не увидит нас, — заговорщически прошептал ему другой Джим. — Мы спрячемся!

— Очень хорошо, — сказал Савок и нетерпеливо запрыгнул на спину Джима.

И они оба ушли.

Оставшись один, Джим повернулся и устремил взгляд в смотровое окно к далёким звездам.

Они казались холодными и одинокими.

Они звали его к себе.

[ ](http://savepic.su/5744486.jpg)

Джим не знал, сколько времени он провёл на смотровой площадке. Достаточно долго, чтобы корабль перешёл на варп-скорость. Джим наблюдал, как звезды проносятся мимо корабля, летящего в несколько сотен раз быстрее скорости света, когда почувствовал рядом чьё-то присутствие.

Повернув голову, он увидел стоящего рядом крон-принца.

— Тебе нравится космос? — спросил Спок.

Джим спрятал руки в карманах, чувствуя себя немного неуютно. В первый раз он был наедине с мужем своего двойника, и от этого ему было неловко. Не то чтобы ему _не нравился_ этот парень. По всей видимости, Спок был не таким плохим. Просто большую часть времени он казался... слишком холодным и неприступным.

— Да, наверное, — сказал Джим. — А тебе?

— Я нахожу его совершенно очаровательным. Мы с Джимом наслаждаемся нашим участием в исследовательских путешествиях, когда у нас есть на это время. Однако так как мы не хотим рисковать безопасностью нашего сына, это случается редко. Неисследованный космос может быть опасен.

— Понятно, — сказал Джим, поворачиваясь к окну. — Космос — не место для детей. А Савок... он замечательный ребёнок.

— Это так, — согласился Спок, и его голос был наполнен теплотой. Теплотой и гордостью.

Джим скосил на него глаза, но быстро отвёл взгляд.

— Кажется, тебе неуютно в моём присутствии, — мягко прокомментировал Спок, сцепив руки за спиной.

— Нет… возможно, — признал Джим.

— Расскажи, о чём ты думаешь.

Джим неловко пожал плечами.

— Я просто... Я просто не понимаю. Я хочу сказать, твой Джим не особо отличается от меня, но... Слушай, не принимай это на свой счет. Уверен, ты замечательный парень и всё такое. Я просто с трудом могу себе представить, что женился бы на ком-то настолько хладнокровном и чопорном. Проклятье, да твой собственный сын тебя боится.

— Ты ошибаешься, — сказал Спок. — Савок не боится меня.

Джим посмотрел на него.

— Тогда почему он боится показывать эмоции, когда ты рядом?

Спок некоторое время молчал.

— Он не “боится”. У меня родственная связь с моим сыном, Джим. Он знает, что я не осуждаю его за проявление эмоций. Ему только два года. Я не ожидаю, что он будет полностью их контролировать.

— Но тебе всё же хочется, чтобы он их контролировал, — сказал Джим. — Он всего лишь ребёнок! Он заслуживает нормальное детство. Ему должно быть разрешено иметь эмоции!

— Контроль над эмоциями не означает избавление от них. Да, он ребёнок, но он вулканский ребёнок.

— Он наполовину человек, — сказал Джим.

— В самом деле. Однако вулканские гены доминируют даже у полукровки. Физиологически он вулканец. У него вулканский разум и тело со всеми вытекающими последствиями.

Джим нахмурился.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Спок повернулся к окну.

— Это неправда, что вулканцы не способны чувствовать, — сказал он спустя мгновение. — Общее заблуждение. На самом деле мы чувствуем куда сильнее людей. Наши эмоции должны находиться под контролем; в противном случае они станут контролировать наши жизни. Не суди по нашему сдержанному и рациональному поведению, что мы неспособны чувствовать. Такая точка зрения очень далека от истины. — Спок затих на короткое время. — Вулканцы не пацифисты по природе. Мы не создания логики. Это приобретённая черта, а не врождённая. Вулканцы раньше были расой жестоких воинов. До того, как мы приняли логику, мы были гораздо кровожаднее клингонов и намного превосходили их по интеллекту. Смертоносная комбинация. — Он повернул голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Джимом. — Объединённые планеты Вулканского королевства были построены на крови миллиардов, Джим. Почему, ты думаешь, в этой вселенной не существует Джима Кирка? Тридцать два процента популяции Земли были убиты моими предками, покорившими планету семь веков назад.

Джим сглотнул и облизнул губы.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что вулканцы по природе склонны к насилию?

— Именно, — сказал Спок, снова глядя в окно. — Вот почему мы приучаем наших детей контролировать свои эмоции с самых ранних лет. Чем позднее мы начнем это делать, тем сложнее потом будет ребёнку. Если я временами строг с сыном, это делается из необходимости. Джим знает, что сыну нужно учиться контролировать себя. Савок тоже осведомлён об этом. — Спок помолчал. — Когда я сам был ребёнком, я думал, что не был “достаточно вулканцем” для моего отца. Я не думал, что он гордился мной. Я ошибался. Я никогда не совершу ту же ошибку со своим сыном. Савок знает, что он нежно любим обоими родителями. Не думай, что я не люблю сына, потому что я не показываю эмоции так же свободно, как это делает Джим.

Джим внимательно посмотрел на Спока.

— Прости. Я не знал. Я просто… в моём мире все думают, что вулканцы — неэмоциональные логичные пацифисты. Я никогда даже не слышал о пон фарре, пока не оказался здесь.

Плечи Спока едва заметно напряглись.

— В этом мире вулканцы также известны как “неэмоциональные логичные пацифисты”. Люди склонны забывать, и, как ты знаешь, история пишется победителями. По всей видимости, вулканцы в твоём мире приняли логику намного раньше, чем мы, но это не изменило их природу. Так же, как не изменило нашу. Когда приходит наше Время, мы теряем весь так тяжёло приобретенный самоконтроль и дисциплину, потому что они неестественны для нас. Под слоями логики и рациональности мы всё ещё та же жестокая раса, которая покоряла и порабощала миллиарды. — Челюсть Спока слегка напряглась. — Ничем не лучше варваров.

Глядя на него, Джим думал, что никогда больше не сможет смотреть на вулканцев по-прежнему.

— Почему ты рассказываешь мне всё это? — тихо спросил он. — Я хочу сказать, очевидно, что это не та тема, о которой ты бы стал говорить свободно.

Повернув голову, Спок снова встретился с ним взглядом.

— Потому что ты — Джим. Если ты когда-нибудь будешь иметь дело с вулканцами, я не хочу, чтобы ты действовал, руководствуясь ложными представлениями, и пострадал.

Джим не знал, что на это сказать.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что все вулканцы опасны? — спросил он, прочистив горло.

— Большую часть времени современные вулканцы не опасны. Мы не можем позволить эмоциям поставить нас в опасное положение. — Спок помолчал, спокойно рассматривая его. — Ты знаешь, что такое сехлат?

Джим бросил на него удивлённый взгляд от неожиданной смены темы.

— Это вулканский питомец, — усмехнулся он. — Выглядит, как гигантский плюшевый мишка.

— В самом деле. Одомашненные сехлаты очень умные и верные создания, но не поэтому мы их заводим. Мы даём этих животных нашим детям, чтобы научить их дисциплине и ответственности. Вулканские дети никогда не опаздывают с ужином для сехлата. Голодный сехлат — самый опасный зверь на вулкане. — Что-то вспыхнуло в глаза Спока. — Наружность может быть обманчива, Джим. Не важно, как хорошо натренирован зверь, его натура остается прежней.

С этими словами он покинул смотровую палубу, оставляя Джима в полном замешательстве.

— Хранитель говорит, что время действительно течёт иначе в твоём измерении, — подтвердил двойник Джима, вернувшись к тому месту, где стоял сам Джим с Савоком на руках. — Он говорит, что ты вернёшься спустя четыре года после исчезновения. Твоя мама, должно быть, вне себя.

Джим только фыркнул.

Взяв у него Савока, двойник окинул его долгим взглядом, его голубые глаза были серьёзными.

— Слушай, я знаю, ты говорил, что не ладишь с мамой, но... — Он прикусил губу. — Ещё не слишком поздно. Она — твоя мать. Я уверен, что она скучает по тебе. Попытайся.

Стиснув зубы, Джим кивнул. Бросив взгляд на Спока, который всё ещё разговаривал с Хранителем, он спросил:

— Ты не сожалеешь?

Его двойник посмотрел на своего мужа, затем на сына, свернувшегося на его груди, и с улыбкой сказал:

— Разве похоже, что я сожалею? Разумеется, я хотел бы помириться с родителями, но всё, что я люблю, находится здесь.

— Мой отец и я, — любезно пояснил Савок, на случай, если Джим не понял.

Джим улыбнулся и, наклонившись, поцеловал ребёнка в лоб.

— Прощай, малыш, — сказал он, взъерошивая его блестящие волосы. — Будь хорошим мальчиком и перестань подслушивать разговоры взрослых.

Савок серьёзно кивнул, но его глаза были полны озорства.

— Прощай, дядя Джим. Не забудь про Т’Пау.

Его отец недоумённо посмотрел вниз на сына.

— Что?

Закатив глаза, Джим усмехнулся.

— Я думаю, твой сын пытается поиграть в сводника. Он надеется, что его отец существует в моём измерении. Он не понимает, как это нелогично и маловероятно. — _И что я не заинтересован_.

Малыш поджал губы.

Двойник Джима нахмурился, выражение его лица стало задумчивым.

— Ты знаешь, годы назад Кью сказал мне кое-что… Что существует фиксированный естественный порядок космоса, и вселенная всегда находит способ вернуться к нему. Он сказал, что Спок и я встречаем друг друга практически в каждой вселенной, как бы маловероятно это ни было. Я знаю, что это звучит безумно, но он говорил, что определённые вещи постоянны, и совершенно разные действия и обстоятельства могут привести к предопределённой судьбе.

Джим рассмеялся от этой нелепой теории.

Его двойник криво улыбнулся.

— Я отреагировал точно так же. И посмотри на меня сейчас. — Он пожал плечами. — Кто знает, возможно, он ошибался. На самом деле, я думаю, он был немного сумасшедшим.

Спок подошёл к ним.

— Пришло время, — сказал он, глядя на Джима. — Хранитель откроет портал в твоё измерение.

— Удачи, — сказал двойник Джима, протягивая ему руку.

Джим пожал её, а затем посмотрел на Спока, который подошёл ближе к мужу и сыну.

Тёмные глаза вулканца были задумчивыми.

— Мира и долгой жизни, — ровно произнёс он, поднимая руку в _ta'al_.

— Спасибо. — Вынув миниуниверсальный переводчик из уха, Джим отдал его Савоку. — Отдай его дяде Боунсу и поблагодари его за всё, ладно?

Савок кивнул. Глянув на своего отца, он поднял руку в вулканском приветствии, которое его маленькие пальчики умудрились выполнить безупречно. Спок кивнул сыну, и личико Савока посветлело. Он слегка улыбнулся Джиму и сказал на вулканском:

— _Dif tor heh smusma_ [1].

— Спасибо, солнышко, — улыбнувшись ребёнку, Джим повернулся и направился к Хранителю.

Уже собираясь шагнуть в портал, Джим оглянулся и посмотрел на них в последний раз.

Пальцы Спока и Джима касались друг друга, а Савок маленькими ручками обнимал папу за шею. Дюжина вооруженных охранников, одетых в цвета Королевского Дома, стояли позади них.

Жизнь была странной штукой. Если бы многие обстоятельства были другими, это могла бы быть его жизнь.

На самом деле, в этой вселенной для этого Джима Кирка так оно и было.

Ну, пришло время узнать, каков будет _его_ путь.

Джим повернулся кругом и шагнул в водоворот.

Всё вокруг залило белым светом.  
_________________________________________________

[1] Живи долго и процветай (вулк.)


	3. Chapter 3

_Риверсайд, Айова_

Когда зрение снова вернулось к нему, Джим понял, что стоит неподалеку от своего дома.  
Первым делом он заметил жаркий летний день: когда он исчез, была середина зимы. Несмотря на слова Хранителя, всё ещё тяжёло было поверить, что здесь действительно прошло четыре года. Джим провёл в другом мире только одиннадцать дней: четыре дня на Вулкане и семь дней на корабле, идущем к планете Хранителя. Четыре года. Сейчас, должно быть, 2255 год. От этой мысли Джиму стало немного не по себе.

Он подошёл к дому и постучал в дверь.

В ожидании ответа, Джим окинул взглядом дом, который казался в точности таким же.

Наконец дверь открылась.

Джим уставился на незнакомого мужчину средних лет.

— Что? — довольно грубо рявкнул тот.

Джим моргнул. 

— Привет. А Вайнона дома?

Мужчина набычился. 

— Кто? Нет здесь никакой Вайноны. — И захлопнул дверь перед его носом.

Нахмурившись, Джим снова постучал.

Дверь снова распахнулась. 

— Я же сказал тебе, здесь нет никакой…

— Слушайте, я прошу прощения за беспокойство, но вы уверены, что не знаете Вайнону Кирк?

Мужчина задумчиво насупил густые брови, потом его лицо посветлело. 

— Кирк? Ты имеешь в виду бывшую владелицу дома? Она здесь больше не живёт.   
Продала дом около трёх лет назад.

— Правда? — удивлённо сказал Джим. Вайнона всегда отказывалась переезжать из дома — дома Джорджа. — Вы не знаете, где она сейчас?

— Без понятия. Но... — Мужчина задумчиво поскрёб подбородок. — Хмм, кажется я припоминаю, как она говорила, что собирается вернуться в звёздный флот.

— Спасибо, — сказал Джим, когда подобрал челюсть с пола.

Он повернулся и зашагал прочь от дома. Мысли роились в голове, будто разъярённые пчёлы.

Через некоторое время Джим остановился, понимая, что понятия не имеет, куда идти. У него больше не было дома. Не было денег. Проклятье, у него _ничего_ не было, кроме того, во что он был одет. Он понятия не имел, куда уехала его мать и как с ней связаться.

А ещё его скорее всего и вовсе признали умершим.

Джим вздохнул.

Прекрасно, чёрт возьми. Просто прекрасно.

Понимая, что идти ему некуда, Джим направился в любимый бар, надеясь увидеть там знакомые лица.

Однако бар был заполнен кадетами звёздного флота, присутствие которых сначала смутило Джима, но потом он вспомнил о флагмане Федерации, который строили на верфи Риверсайда. Точно. Ходили слухи, что эта верфь была пунктом посадки кадетов звёздного флота, откуда они могли добраться до своих учебных корпусов. Что кадеты делали здесь летом, было другим вопросом, но ему было не до этого.

Джим огляделся кругом. Его взгляд задержался на средних лет капитане звёздного флота, стоящем у барной стойки и наблюдающем за кадетами. Джим нерешительно потоптался у входа, но затем подошёл к нему.

Капитан повернул голову к нему и удивлённо вытаращился.

Про себя Джим скривился. Он знал этот взгляд.

— Джим Кирк, — сказал он, протягивая руку для рукопожатия. — Ага, сын Джорджа Кирка.

Некоторое время повременив, мужчина пожал его руку. 

— Кристофер Пайк, — сказал он, пронзительно глядя на него. — Ты похож на отца, но я знаю твоё лицо, потому что присутствовал на твоих похоронах, сынок.

Джим моргнул несколько раз, прежде чем хохотнуть. 

— Вау, вот этого я точно не ожидал услышать. — Он внимательно посмотрел на Пайка. — Без обид, но я не помню, чтобы вы были другом семьи.

— Ты прав, не был, — сказал Пайк. — Я бы не пошёл на твои похороны, если бы звёздный флот не был вовлечён в расследование обстоятельств твоей смерти.

— Что?

Пайк посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. 

— Слышал когда-нибудь о департаменте временных расследований? Скорее всего нет. Наши сенсоры зафиксировали странные энергетические флуктуации в Айове в звёздную дату 2251.04. Данные были схожи с теми, что мы зафиксировали в точке, где из чёрной дыры появился огромный корабль. Так как данные указывали на место неподалеку от риверсайдской судоверфи, начальство было встревожено — что понятно — и прислало меня и нескольких других офицеров департамента для расследования.

— И? — с любопытством спросил Джим. — Что вы нашли?

Пайк вздохнул.

— Мы нашли твою мать в истерическом состоянии. Где ты был всё это время, Джим?

Джим нахмурился. 

— Разве вы не знаете о... — Он оборвал себя, сомневаясь, стоит ли продолжать.

Пайк поднял брови. 

— Если ты имеешь в виду чрезвычайно опасный инопланетный артефакт, которым завладела Вайнона, то да, мы знаем о нём, — сказал он, и его глаза блеснули весельем. — Мы видели письмо доктора Кларксона и сложили два и два. Но артефакт был расколот надвое и больше не работал. Ученые из департамента временных расследований всесторонне изучили его и пришли к заключению, что что бы Слеза ни сделала с тобой, на это потребовалось слишком много энергии, и она вышла из строя, когда активировалась. Если бы она сработала верно, то переместилась бы вместе с тобой, как должна была. Поэтому мы подумали, что, вероятнее всего, ты не пережил путешествие.

Джим кивнул, вспомнив сшибающую с ног головную боль, с которой очнулся на Вулкане. Его двойник был удивлён, когда Джим рассказал ему об этом: очевидно после перемещения через измерения голова не должна была раскалываться так, словно по ней потоптался слон, да и потеря сознания тоже не входила в список побочных эффектов.

Сейчас всё наконец обрело смысл. Если другой Джим и его муж были правы, Хранитель и Слеза не были созданы для перемещения людей в отдалённые измерения и такое же отдалённое время, но именно это попыталась сделать Слеза, когда попробовала переместить его в точку прибытия его двойника в Вулканское королевство, что было пять лет назад. Дело осложнилось ещё и тем, что в разных мирах время текло по разному. Не удивительно, что артефакт сломался.

— Полагаю, мне повезло , — сказал Джим, пожав плечами.

— И не говори, — согласился Пайк и сделал глоток из стакана.

Джим с тоской посмотрел на плескающуюся в нём жидкость. 

— Знаете что? Купите мне выпить, и я расскажу вам, что со мной случилось.

Пайк так и сделал.

Джиму понадобилось не так много времени, чтобы рассказать всё — ну, может не совсем всё. Он только поведал Пайку, где очутился и как вулканцы помогли ему вернуться домой. По какой-то причине Джиму показалось странным и неправильным упоминать о его двойнике и маленьком Савоке, поэтому об этих деталях он умолчал.

Пайк нисколько не заинтересовался Вулканским королевством, однако вскинулся, стоило ему услышать о Хранителе. 

— Ты случайно не помнишь координаты этой планеты с вратами?

Джим смерил его взглядом. 

— Нет, да я бы и не сказал вам, даже если бы помнил. Вмешиваться во временной поток — плохая идея.

— Поверь мне, я знаю это лучше, чем кто бы то ни был. Именно поэтому был создан департамент временных расследований, в конце концов. — Пайк задумчиво посмотрел на него. — Знаешь, это очень интересно, что время течёт по разному в некоторых измерениях. Наши учёные предполагали, что это возможно, но до сих пор у нас не было доказательств. — Он мрачно посмотрел на стакан в руках Джима. — Если бы я знал, что ты не достиг возраста совершеннолетия, я бы не купил его тебе.

Джим нахально усмехнулся. 

— Но мне двадцать два.

Пайк покачал головой. 

— Любое биологические сканирование покажет, что тебе нет двадцати двух лет. Департаменту нужно будет придумать объяснение, которое не включает в себя прыжки сквозь время и измерения. Такие вещи обычно заставляют людей нервничать. — Пайк улыбнулся. — Прости, Джим. И не смотри на меня так. Ты поедешь со мной в Штаб.

— Кто сказал, что я поеду с вами?

Пайк поднял брови. 

— А что ты собираешься делать? У тебя нет ни денег, ни дома, ни семьи. Формально ты даже не существуешь.

Джим поджал губы. 

— Где Вайнона?

— Последнее, что я слышал о ней, было то, что она работает на очень далёкой станции федерации.

— Почему?

Пайк спокойно посмотрел на него. 

— Это тебе нужно будет спросить у неё самой. Но если строить догадки, наверное, для неё было нелегко потерять сына в годовщину гибели Кельвина. Твоя смерть, по-видимому, сильно её потрясла.

Джим уткнулся взглядом в стакан.

Прошло какое-то время, прежде чем он заговорил вновь:

— Вы предлагаете мне вступить в звёздный флот?

— Только если ты этого хочешь.

“Тебе нравится космос?” — эхом раздался в голове голос Спока.

Прикусив щёку изнутри, Джим поднял взгляд, чтобы посмотреть Пайку в глаза. 

— Отлично. Но я не Джордж Кирк.

Пайк ответил ему без улыбки: 

— Я знаю. Твой отец был замечательным человеком, Джим. Он был капитаном звездолёта двадцать минут и спас восемь сотен жизней. Но что-то мне подсказывает, что ты можешь лучше.

_Сан Франциско_

Процедура “воскрешения” из мертвых оказалось куда сложнее, чем ожидал Джим, но месяц спустя он, наконец, получил новую сияющую идентификационную карточку, которая утверждала, что ему восемнадцать, несмотря на то, что родился он двадцать два года назад. Официальное объяснение его предполагаемой смерти и восемнадцатилетнего тела состояло в трагическом несчастном случае, криогенной камере и чудесном излечении. По мнению Джима, вся эта история была совершенно невероятной. Впрочем, версия про путешествие в альтернативную реальность и потеря четырёх лет за одиннадцать дней звучала ещё менее правдоподобно.

Вступительный экзамен в академии звёздного флота был неожиданно — и восхитительно — трудным, но Джим достаточно легко сдал его, и так как идти ему было некуда, адмирал Барнет разрешил ему сразу же въехать в общежитие.

Оглядываясь назад, это оказалось очень плохой идеей.

До начала семестра ещё оставалась неделя, и Джим умирал от скуки. А скука и любопытство в его случае всегда были ужасной комбинацией.

Ему было недостаточно скучно, чтобы позвонить Вайноне и сообщить о том, что он жив. Но достаточно, чтобы поискать Т’Пау в базе данных звёздного флота.

И он без труда её нашёл: Т’Пау была хорошо известным вулканским политическим лидером. 

Т’Пау, дочь Савока, родилась в 2122 году на планете Вулкан. В середине 22 века она была одним из лидеров движения Сирранита, которое помогло реформировать вулканское общество, возродив учение древнего вулканского философа Сурака…

Джим бегло просмотрел документ в поиске чего-нибудь знакомого.

Основные родственники: 

Сарек, сын Скона, бывший вулканский посол на Земле. Нынешнее место жительства Ши’Кар, Вулкан. 

Спок, сын Сарека, коммандер звёздного флота. Нынешнее место жительства: Сан-Франциско, Земля. 

Джим несколько минут смотрел на текст, не веря своим глазам.

  
~*~

Джим знал, что взлом частной базы данных звёздного флота с целью узнать адрес Спока и частоту его коммуникатора сулил большие неприятности. Ведь если бы его поймали, то без лишних вопросов выкинули бы из академии.

Но что сделано, то сделано, и Джиму только нужно было решить, что он собирался делать с полученной информацией.

И вот в этом-то и заключалось слабое место плана. Разумеется, ему было любопытно, действительно любопытно узнать, каков Спок в этом измерении. С его стороны было совершенно естественно интересоваться парнем, в браке с которым состоял его двойник и с которым он имел общего ребёнка в альтернативной реальности.

Любому было бы интересно.

Джим повторял это про себя раз за разом, когда стоял возле дома, где жил Спок. Ему показалось странным, что Спок жил в самом престижном и охраняемом здании на территории академии. Обычно там жили исключительно адмиралы звёздного флота. Коммандеры, даже самые юные в истории, не должны были жить в таком здании.

Джим с сомнением посмотрел на вход в здание.

Неужели он правда хотел встретиться со Споком? Неужели правда собирался пойти к к кому-то совершенно незнакомому и сказать: "Здравствуйте, вы были моим мужем в другой жизни"?

От самой мысли Джим содрогнулся от отвращения.

В конце концов, он покачал головой. Ошибкой было сюда приходить. В любом случае пытаться проникнуть внутрь было бессмысленно: дом охранялся безупречно.

Поэтому Джим повернулся кругом и пошёл прочь.

Когда он вернулся в общежитие, то был пойман врасплох.

В его комнате распаковывал свои шмотки темноволосый мужчина, ворча при этом что-то сквозь зубы. Когда Джим зашёл внутрь, новый сосед повернул голову. 

— О, здорово, — скривившись, сказал он. — Они оставили меня нянчиться с ребёнком.

И во второй раз за этот день Джим поймал себя на том, что пялится с открытым ртом.

 _Кью сказал мне, что существует фиксированный естественный порядок космоса, и вселенная всегда находит способ вернуться к нему_. 

Что ж, возможно, Кью всё же не был сумасшедшим.

— Почему ты смотришь на меня так, будто у меня две головы? — пробурчал мужчина, и  
губы Джима медленно растянулись в улыбке. 

— Привет, Боунс.

Леонард Маккой окинул его странным взглядом. 

— Меня зовут Маккой. Леонард Маккой.

Джим улыбнулся шире и прошёл в комнату, приобняв его за плечи одной рукой. 

— Я знаю, Боунс. Эй, а ты случаем не женат на горячей вулканской девице?

— Нет, — медленно сказал Маккой, словно говорил с трёхлетним ребёнком. — Не женат я ни на какой вулканской девице.

— Слава яйцам, — улыбаясь, сказал Джим. Он почувствовал громадное облегчение. Просто жутко было бы, если бы Боунс был женат на Т’Принг и в этом измерении. — Эй, хватит так на меня смотреть! Я не сумасшедший. — Игнорируя скептическую гримасу Маккоя, Джим толкнул его к кровати. — Но у меня есть для тебя действительно безумная история. Присядь. Кстати я Джим. Джим Кирк. Приятно познакомиться.

Встретить Боунса — и даже получить его в качестве соседа по комнате — было более чем странно, если быть до конца честным. Маккой казался в точности таким же, как и его двойник из альтернативного мира. У него даже была маленькая дочка по имени Джоанна.

Всё это было просто умопомрачительно. Два измерения расщепились много тысяч лет назад. Их развитие шло совершенно разными путями. Во-первых, в альтернативном измерении Время Пробуждения — период вулканской истории, когда вулканцы свернули на более мирный путь — случилось не в течение четвертого века, а всего несколько веков назад. Как могло быть возможно, что в обоих мирах у Леонарда Маккоя была дочь по имени Джоанна? Это было нелепо. И неправдоподобно.

Существование Спока в обоих мирах было ещё более необъяснимо.

Очутиться с ними обоими в академии звёздного флота в одно и то же время было просто невероятным совпадением. Джим был обычно не из пугливых, но это его чертовски напугало.

От мысли о том, что существует своего рода сила, манипулирующая всем во вселенной, Джиму было не по себе. Также он твёрдо решил не искать Спока, послав к чёрту любопытство.

Но у вселенной были другие планы.

За несколько дней до начала семестра Джим буквально влетел в Спока.

— Осторожнее, кадет, — равнодушно произнёс Спок, отступая от Джима.

И несколько минут Джим, не отрываясь, смотрел, как спина в облегающей униформе исчезает дальше по коридору.

Рискнуть или нет?

Джим знал, что это была идеальная возможность поговорить со Споком — если он вообще собирался с ним поговорить.

Поэтому он последовал за ним.

Он шёл за Споком до самого здания, держась на безопасном расстоянии. Но всё ещё не принял решение к тому времени, как Спок исчез внутри.

Чёрт побери.

Вздохнув, Джим повернулся и отправился обратно в общежитие, раздражённый своей собственной нерешительностью.

— Что с твоим лицом? — спросил Маккой, когда Джим зашёл в комнату и рухнул на кровать.

— Не знаю, что делать со Споком.

— Со Споком? Мужем другого Джима? — Боунс всё ещё говорил так, будто смеялся над ним. 

— Нет, — сказал Джим, игнорируя его тон. — Я же говорил тебе, что в нашем мире есть другой Спок. И сейчас я имею в виду коммандера Спока.

— И что с ним?

— Не знаю, — вздохнул Джим, поднимаясь с кровати и нарезая круги по комнате. — Я хочу сказать… я ведь и правда не горю желанием его узнавать. И если честно, сама перспектива разговора с ним меня пугает до чертиков. Но мне просто ужасно любопытно, понимаешь?

— Нет, не понимаю, — сказал Маккой, закатив глаза. — Чёрт возьми, малыш, если ты так сильно хочешь поговорить с гоблином, то иди и поговори с ним! В чём проблема?

— Это будет странно. И неловко.

— И что? Ты же всё равно не будешь видеть его каждый день. Разве ты не говорил, что он служит научным офицером на каком-то корабле? Он всё равно скоро уедет, скорее всего.

Джим резко остановился. 

— Ты прав. На нём была стандартная униформа звёздного флота, когда я с ним столкнулся. Мне нечего терять.

— Точно! А сейчас иди к нему и прекрати беспокоить меня своими подростковыми страданиями. — Боунс снова уткнулся в книгу.

Приняв решение, Джим направился обратно к дому Спока.

Его уверенность длилась ровно до тех пор, пока он не дошёл до здания. А затем куда-то испарилась.

Джим не знал точно, как долго он там простоял, взвешивая все плюсы и минусы и споря с самим собой, когда заметил, что охрана начала подозрительно на него поглядывать.

Ладно, настало время для стратегического отступления.

Джим быстро пошёл прочь.

Когда он вернулся в общежитие, то был рад, что Боунса там уже не было; он бы только посмеялся над ним. И Джим бы не стал его винить: он вёл себя глупо. Подумаешь делов-то. Спок был просто парнем. Да, возможно, разговор с ним будет странным, но он же смог поговорить с Боунсом, так в чём же разница?

Да пошло всё к чёрту.

Джим достал коммуникатор и, пока не передумал, набрал частоту Спока.

И ничего не произошло. 

Он не знал, облегчение или разочарование почувствовал, когда попал на голосовую почту.

— Мм, привет. Я Джим. Джим Кирк. Ты меня не знаешь, но я знаю тебя. Ну, типа того. Это долгая история. Все началось, когда я… На самом деле, нет, всё началось, когда моей матери взбрело в голову, что… ну, это сложно объяснить. Короче говоря, я случайно оказался в другой вселенной и... Слушай, я знаю, звучит безумно, но в той вселенной мы… другие ты и я — мы женаты, и ты наследный принц королевства Вулкан. Звучит безумно, знаю. Чёрт, я даже не знаю, почему я всё это тебе рассказываю. Я не знаю тебя — чёрт, я даже не уверен, что хочу тебя знать. Не то, чтобы я думал, что ты и я… Мне просто любопытно, наверно. Ты, возможно, все равно меня проигнорируешь. Я знаю, я бы так и сделал, будь я вулканцем и получи я звонок от незнакомца. Чёрт, это была дурацкая идея. Пока, Спок.

Джим отключил коммуникатор и застонал. С самого начала это была глупая затея.

Возможно, если он притворится, что ничего не произошло, послание чудесным образом исчезнет из почтового ящика Спока.

Точно.

На следующее утро его разбудил Боунс. 

— Вставай, малыш. Тебя вызывают в офис адмирала Барнета.

Зевнув, Джим потёр глаза и сел на кровати, пытаясь окончательно проснуться. 

— Что? Почему?

Боунс пожал плечами. 

— Откуда мне знать? Он только сказал, что это срочно. Выглядел при этом довольно сердитым.

Нахмурившись, Джим скатился с кровати, быстро принял ультразвуковой душ, одел красную кадетскую униформу и вышел из общежития.

Повезло ещё, что он уже знал, где находился офис Барнета, поэтому добрался до места за кратчайшее время.

Подойдя к двери, Джим постучал.

— Войдите, — раздалось с другой стороны.

Расправив плечи, Джим зашёл внутрь.

И мгновенно застыл.

Адмирал Барнет был не один.

У большого окна с непроницаемым выражением лица стоял Спок, сжимая руки за спиной. Одет он был в чёрную униформу инструктора.

Джим удивлённо уставился на него. Спок собирался стать инструктором?

— Кадет, — сказал адмирал, заставляя Джима вздрогнуть и отвести от Спока взгляд.

Боунс был прав: этим утром Ричард Барнет, по всей видимости, пребывал не в лучшем расположении духа.

— Адмирал, — сказал Джим, и спустя мгновение напряженно добавил: — Коммандер.

Какое-то время в комнате царила тишина.

— Коммандер, — наконец сказал Барнет, всё ещё непоколебимо глядя на Джима. — Если можете, повторите пожалуйста то, что рассказали мне?

— Конечно, сэр, — сказал Спок. 

Джим перевёл на него взгляд.

Спок спокойно посмотрел в ответ. По его лицу невозможно было ничего прочесть.

— Четырнадцать целых три десятых часа назад я получил сообщение от кадета Кирка по моей частной частоте, в которой он заявил, что знает меня. Так как кадет Кирк не мог получить частоту моего коммуникатора законными способами, я проверил базу данных звёздного флота на возможный взлом. И действительно обнаружил несанкционированное проникновение в базу данных сто двадцать четыре целых семь десятых часа назад. Отследить взломщика оказалось сложнее, чем я ожидал, но всё же я успешно вышел на компьютер Джеймса Кирка.

Чёрт.

— Кроме того, — продолжил Спок, — вчера я заметил, как тот же самый кадет следует за мной до моей квартиры. Так как на тот момент это был единичный случай, я счёл его неважным и незначительным. Однако после получения сообщения от кадета Кирка, в котором он изъявил желание установить романтические отношения со мной, я просмотрел записи камер безопасности центрального входа. Они трижды зафиксировал кадета Кирка у входа в здание.

Джим стиснул зубы, его лицо горело от смущения и унижения. В таком свете действительно всё выглядело так, будто он преследовал Спока.

— Так как кадет Джеймс Кирк учится в академии, я счёл своим долгом проинформировать звёздный флот о его поведении и нарушении нескольких положений.

Джим втянул воздух через нос и посмотрел Споку в глаза. 

— И какие положения я нарушил, коммандер?

Спок спокойно посмотрел на него, его лицо было совершенно непроницаемым. 

— Положение звёздного флота 374-A — несанкционированный доступ к конфиденциальной информации звёздного флота, закон Федерации 16-6F…

— Я не преследовал вас, — выдавил Джим. — Я просто хотел…

— Кирк, — сказал Барнет. — Какими бы ни были твои причины, ты преследовал коммандера. Доказательства неоспоримы. И существует ещё одно положение, которое ты едва не нарушил: положение звёздного флота 781-F.

Джим поджал губы.

— И что это за положение, адмирал?

Барнет откинулся на спинку кресла и смерил его взглядом. 

— Связь между инструкторами звёздного флота и кадетами строго запрещена, Кирк.

Джим рассмеялся. 

— Я не…

— Послушай, сынок, — перебил его Барнет, устало потирая виски. — У меня жуткая головная боль, поэтому я сейчас не в настроении для всех этих игр. Прошу, не оскорбляй мой интеллект. Ты не первый кадет, который увлекается профессором, и уж точно не последний. Но увлечение это одно, а преследование профессора и взлом базы данных звёздного флота, чтобы получить его адрес, совсем другое. По-честному я должен был бы выкинуть тебя вон из академии, но капитан Пайк поручился за тебя. Кроме того, мы все будем выглядеть не в лучшем свете, если исключим сына Джорджа Кирка.

Джим открыл было рот, а потом закрыл.

— Разрешите говорить свободно, адмирал? — вмешался Спок.

Джим напрягся.

— Разрешаю, коммандер.

— Я вынужден возразить, сэр, — сказал Спок. — Это создает опасный прецедент. Положения звёздного флота ясно диктуют, что делать в данной ситуации.

Джим стиснул зубы. Он не мог поверить, что в самом деле хотел поговорить с этим высокомерным засранцем. 

Барнет вздохнул. 

— Я знаю, коммандер, но честное слово, я не верю, что кадет хотел причинить вред. Иногда строго действовать по инструкции не самый лучший курс действий. Я знаю, вам как вулканцу сложно это понять, но иногда нам нужно принимать во внимание эмоции и мотивацию людей.

Спок буравил его ледяным взглядом. 

— Я не понимаю, сэр.

Вот ведь робот, подумал Джим.

— Он всего лишь подросток, — ответил Барнет. — У подростков постоянно случаются влюблённости, и поэтому они совершают совершенно нелогичные, глупые поступки.

Щёки Джима снова вспыхнули. Он не думал, что когда-либо испытывал большее унижение в своей жизни.

— Я думал, кадету Кирку двадцать два года, — с сомнением протянул Спок, коротко глядя на Джима. — Однако он действительно выглядит довольно юно для взрослого человека мужского пола.

— Нет, ему всего восемнадцать, — сказал Барнет, снова потирая виски. — С ним произошел несчастный случай четыре года назад, и его поместили в криокамеру по медицинским показаниям. Это долгая история, коммандер, и на данный момент она не имеет никакого значения. Важно лишь то, что Кирк всего лишь подросток, который увлёкся профессором…

— Я не… — возмутился Джим. Он не увлёкся Споком и уж точно не был “подростком”, чёрт возьми. Ему восемнадцать, и он уже взрослый. 

Барнет смерил его суровым взглядом. 

— Помолчи, Кирк. Семестр ещё даже не начался, а я уже вынужден разгребать за тобой дерьмо.

Сжав зубы, Джим скованно кивнул.

Барнет повернулся обратно к Споку. 

— Коммандер, я буду признателен, если вы в этот раз спустите всё на тормозах и не станете заполнять официальный рапорт.

Спок посмотрел на Барнета, а затем глянул на Джима — который сердито смотрел на него — после чего снова перевёл взгляд на адмирала. 

— Очень хорошо, сэр. Я доверяю вашему суждению по этому вопросу.

— Хорошо, — сказал Барнет, улыбаясь в первый раз с тех пор, как Джим вошёл в офис. — Вы свободны, коммандер.

С лёгким наклоном головы Спок ушёл, даже не глянув на Джима.

Джим пристально смотрел ему в спину.

— Кирк, — сказал Барнет, как только за Споком закрылась дверь.

Джим посмотрел на него.

Барнет больше не улыбался. Его взгляд был суровым и безжалостным. 

— Это первый и последний раз, когда я делаю это. Если ты ещё хоть раз выкинешь что-то подобное, то я вышвырну твою задницу из академии. И на этот раз имя отца тебя не спасет.

Джим с трудом сдержался, чтобы не послать его ко всем чертям. В конце концов, если бы он это сделал, то его бы тут же исключили, а именно этого и добивался вулканский засранец.

Поэтому вместо того, чтобы огрызнуться, Кирк мягко сказал: 

— Сэр, я правда не преследовал Спока. Мне просто было интересно, потому что в том другом измерении…

— Нужно ли мне напомнить тебе, что тебе не рекомендовали рассказывать о своём небольшом путешествии, Кирк? — спросил Барнет. — И для тебя он коммандер Спок. Я не шутил, когда сказал, что связь между инструкторами звёздного флота и кадетами строго запрещена. — Он вздохнул, и голос его немного смягчился: — Слушай, сынок. Просто держись от коммандера подальше. Тебе повезло, что Спок пришёл доложить мне, а не адмиралу Маркусу. У него нет сына-подростка, поэтому он был бы совсем не таким понимающим, как я.

— Спасибо, сэр, — выдавил Джим. — Могу я задать вопрос, сэр? — Барнет кивнул. — Что особенного в Сп… коммандере Споке? Он живет в том же здании, что и адмиралы, но он только коммандер.

Барнет положил руки на стол. 

— Коммандер Спок принадлежит очень влиятельному вулканскому клану с долгой историей отношений с Землей. Его дедушка Скон был первым, кто перевёл учение Сурака на английский, давая человечеству доступ к учению Сурака и помогая нам понять вулканцев. Его пра-прадед Солкар совершил первый официальный контакт с Землей в качестве капитана корабля “Т'Плана Хат” и позже служил первым послом Вулкана на Земле. — Барнет слегка поморщился. — И ты возможно слышал о Т’Пау. Исторически клану Спока было оставлено место в сенате Федерации, так же как и квартира на территории академии, хотя пока Спок не записался на звёздный флот, ею никто не пользовался.

Барнет посмотрел на Джима, и в его глазах можно было прочесть жалость. 

— Забудь о нём, Кирк. У коммандера Спока блестящий ум, но он идеальный образец вулканской логики. Он не может понять нас, вздорных людей и наши нелогичные эмоции. Спок всё делает по уставу. Если ты продолжишь, он подаст на тебя рапорт, и тебя исключат. Он никогда не нарушит положения звёздного флота ради пары симпатичных глаз. Он вулканец. — Барнет улыбнулся. — У них компьютер вместо сердца.

— Верно, — сказал Джим, натужно улыбаясь. — Спасибо, что заступились за меня, сэр. Я обещаю оставить коммандера Спока в покое.

Успокоившись, Барнет кивнул. 

— Я знаю, что ты здравомыслящий мальчик. Твой отец был таким же.

Джим улыбнулся шире. 

— Могу я идти, сэр?

— Да, вы свободны, Кирк.

Всё ещё улыбаясь, Джим вышел из кабинета.

Как только дверь закрылась за его спиной, улыбка испарилась.

— Итак, что хотел Барнет? — спросил Маккой, когда Джим вернулся в общежитие.

Джим промолчал.

Он сел на кровать, достал ПАДД и быстро нашёл, что искал. 

— Ты же ходишь на Введение в лингвистику в этом семестре, да? — спросил он.

Маккой хмуро кивнул.

— А почему ты спрашиваешь?

Джим посмотрел на имя инструктора и улыбнулся. 

— Хорошо. Я тоже буду на неё ходить. Ещё не поздно записаться.

Маккой буравил его подозрительным взглядом. 

— Мне не нравится эта улыбка. От неё у меня мороз по коже.

Джим усмехнулся. 

— Тебе-то как раз беспокоиться не о чем, Боунс.

— А кому есть о чём? Чёрт побери, Джим! Что случилось?

— Спок случился, — рявкнул Джим, откладывая в сторону ПАДД и растягиваясь на кровати. Он сердито уставился в потолок. — Он пошёл к Барнету и нажаловался, что я преследую его. Ты можешь в это поверить?! Меня едва не исключили. Он бы добился моего исключения, если бы пошёл к другому адмиралу. Все знают, что Барнет самый мягкотелый из них всех.

— Ну ты же и правда преследовал его.

— Я не преследовал его.

— Я надеюсь, ты не планируешь месть. Потому что в этом случае тебя уж точно исключат.

Джим улыбнулся, всё ещё глядя в потолок. 

— Не волнуйся, меня не поймают.

— Чёрт побери, малыш!

— На самом деле именно Барнет подал мне эту идею. Он сказал, что связь между инструкторами и кадетами строго запрещена.

Маккой непонимающе уставился на него, прежде чем его глаза округлились от понимания, и он прыснул от смеха.

Джим сердито посмотрел на него. 

— Не смешно, Боунс!

— Нет, смешно! Ты бредишь, если думаешь, что сможешь заставить вулканца нарушить устав. Ходят слухи, что у них вообще нет либидо, а маленьких вулканцев они делают в лабораториях. Все знают, что эти гоблины ничего не чувствуют, Джим.

— Тогда все ошибаются, — твёрдо сказал Джим. — Вулканцы чувствуют. Просто контролируют свои эмоции. Контроль для них это всё, Боунс. — Он улыбнулся. — Я собираюсь заставить Спока потерять его. К концу семестра он сам будет бегать за мной. — Джим улыбнулся. — И я с таким наслаждением подам на него рапорт.

Маккой фыркнул. 

— Этого никогда не случится. Взрослый вулканец никогда не вступит в связь с человеческим подростком, не важно, насколько ты симпатичен, Джимбо. Это слишком нелогичное поведение.

— Конечно, — согласился Джим. — Но один надёжный источник сообщил мне, что логика — это приобретённое качество для вулканца, а не врождённое. Под всей этой логичной требухой они импульсивны и жестоки.

Боунс весь скривился, будто проглотил что-то горькое. 

— Прости, малыш, но я не верю в это. Это идёт вразрез со всем, что мы знаем о вулканцах.

Джим нахмурился, вспоминая пустое равнодушное лицо коммандера Спока. Игла сомнения уколола сердце.

Но затем он вспомнил слова другого Спока.

 _Внешность может быть обманчива, Джим. Неважно, насколько хорошо натренирован зверь, его натура остается прежней_. 

Дрожь возбуждения пробежала по позвоночнику.

— Просто подожди и увидишь, Боунс, — сказал Джим с небольшой улыбкой на губах. — До конца года он будет есть с моей руки.


	4. Chapter 4

По правде сказать, Джим понятия не имел, как он собирался заставить Спока утратить над собой контроль, и уж тем более бегать за собой, хотя ни за что бы не признался в этом Боунсу. 

Поэтому в аудиторию Джим зашёл без какого-либо четкого плана. Хотя это его почти не волновало, он всегда лучше действовал по наитию.

— Слишком много людей, — проворчал идущий рядом Маккой, с раздражением оглядываясь по сторонам.

Джим усмехнулся. Он не так давно знал Боунса, но этот парень ему уже нравился, как и его постоянная ворчливость по отношению ко всем и каждому.

— Зачем ты вообще записался на Введение в лингвистику? — спросил Джим, пока они шли к первым рядам: студентов в аудитории набилось под завязку.

— Мне был нужен не связанный с медициной курс, и все кругом говорили, что этот предмет как раз то, что нужно, если хочется легких кредитов, — насупился Маккой. — Кто бы мог подумать, что профессор Чанг подаст в отставку, а вместо него мы получим гоблина.

— Ага, говорят, он довольно строгий, — сказал Джим и, заметив, наконец, пару свободных мест на первом ряду, поспешил их занять.

Фыркнув, Маккой уселся рядом с ним.

— Довольно строгий? Это словно сказать, что космос “довольно большой”. Высокие стандарты Спока стали притчей во языцех в академии.

Девушка, сидящая по другую руку Джима, вклинилась в их разговор:

— Ага. Именно поэтому коммандер Спок обычно преподает только продвинутые курсы — Она скривилась. — Сомневаюсь, что кадетам, которые их выбрали, не достает мозгов, но даже среди них сдает только половина. По моему мнению, он вообще должен преподавать только у тех, кто выбрал на следующий год продвинутую ксенолингвистику, продвинутую астрофизику или компьютерную симуляцию. — Девушка вздохнула. — Я не знаю, о чём думали в штабе, когда решили заменить Чанга на него.

— Ой, да брось, Сара, — сказала её соседка. — Он не так плох. Я слышала, что коммандер очень справедливый. — Она улыбнулась. — А ещё он очень привлекателен, ты так не думаешь?

Сара с неодобрением посмотрела на подружку.

— Он же наш инструктор, Кира. Нам не положено думать о его привлекательности. Кроме того, коммандер Спок уже занят.

Джим повернулся к ней.

— Правда? — спросил он и тут же ослепительно улыбнулся. — Кстати я Джим.

Девушка слегка покраснела.

— А я Сара.

— Так что насчёт Спока? Что значит занят?

— О да, — кивнула она. — Моя старшая сестра училась с коммандером на одном курсе, и однажды видела, как к нему в гости приезжала его невеста. Очень красивая вулканка.

Джим задумчиво нахмурил брови, новая информация сбивала с толку. Ему и в голову не приходило, что у Спока могла быть невеста. Если рассказ Сары был правдой, это сильно осложняло уже и так непростую ситуацию. Однако с тем же успехом слухи могли быть недостоверными.

Прежде чем он успел что-нибудь ответить Саре, студенты неожиданно затихли.  
Джим повернул голову в абсолютной уверенности, что в аудиторию только что вошёл Спок.

— Ладно, он _действительно_ красивый, — пробормотала Сара Кире.

Так и есть, нехотя признал про себя Джим. Он окинул оценивающим взглядом высокую широкоплечую фигуру Спока, обтянутую чёрной униформой. Выглядел он привлекательно.

Вулканец остановился позади стола и минуту рассматривал кадетов.

— Я коммандер Спок, ваш инструктор по этому предмету. — Его голос был ровным и сухим. — Прежде, чем мы начнём, я должен предупредить вас, что финальная оценка за этот курс будет представлять собой сумму из сорока трех процентов от вашей годовой работы и пятидесяти семи процентов от вашего последнего экзамена. Вы должны получить по крайней мере восемьдесят три процента на финальном экзамене, чтобы закончить курс. Если вы в дальнейшем хотите записаться на курс продвинутой ксенолингвистики, ваш финальный результат за этот курс должен быть минимум девяносто восемь процентов.

Аудитория потрясенно загудела.

— Он что, совсем выжил из ума? — возмутился Боунс.

Джим молча смотрел на Спока, который спокойно наблюдал за студентами со слегка приподнятой бровью, будто не понимал, чем это студенты недовольны.

— Разве он может это сделать? — рассерженно пробормотала Сара.

— Он может, — тихо ответила Кира. — У коммандера Спока по сути карт-бланш от штаба. Он самый выдающийся выпускник академии, и они гордятся тем, что вулканец согласился учить здесь. Вы слышали о тесте Кобаяши Мару? Это часть курса обучения для кадетов командующего профиля, появилась в прошлом году. Коммандер придумал и запрограммировал его. Тест совершенно варварский, и его невозможно пройти, но штаб был очень доволен, несмотря на многочисленные жалобы от кадетов командного потока. Так что да, нам придётся заткнуться и смириться. 

Джим глубоко нахмурился.

— Невозможно пройти? Но это же просто глупо. Какая цель в том, чтобы создавать тест, который ты не можешь пройти?

— Если вы закончили подвергать сомнению курс обучения, кадет Кирк, то можем мы продолжить занятие?

Вздрогнув, Джим поднял глаза.

Спок пристально смотрел на него.

Джим ощутил раздражение напополам с заинтригованностью. В конце концов, он был не единственным, кто "подвергал сомнению курс обучения". Так почему Спок выделил именно его? 

— Конечно, — сказал Джим, откидываясь на спинку скамьи и глядя Споку в глаза. Спустя мгновение он добавил: — Профессор.

Лицо Спока по-прежнему ничего не выражало, но в его глазах мелькнуло что-то такое…

Однако вулканец отвёл взгляд и начал лекцию. Он даже ни разу не заглянул в свой ПАДД, оперируя цифрами и статистикой по памяти. Больше он ни разу не посмотрел на Джима, хотя тот сидел не более чем в пятнадцати футах от него.

Джим нахмурился, и решил, что его такое положение вещей не устраивает.

Поэтому он нарочито уставился на Спока.

Поначалу Спок ничем не показывал, что замечает его взгляд или что ему есть до этого дело.

Но спустя какое-то время глаза Спока на долю секунды метнулись к Джиму.

И встретились со взглядом голубых глаз.

Отвернувшись, Спок продолжил лекцию тем же спокойным ровным голосом.

Джим продолжал смотреть на него.

Тринадцать минут спустя, если верить часам на стене, Спок снова взглянул на него.

Джим твёрдо встретил его взгляд. Без зазрения совести.

Спок едва заметно поджал губы, но в остальном его лицо осталось совершенно безэмоциональным, и он продолжил вести лекцию.

Больше он на Джима не смотрел.

Когда занятие подошло к концу, Маккой схватил его за руку и потащил в коридор.

— Да что с тобой? Ты все занятие строил глазки гоблину и игнорировал лекцию! Как ты собираешься сдавать экзамены?

Джим хлопнул его по спине.

— Не волнуйся, Боунс, всё будет хорошо.

Маккой тяжело вздохнул. 

— Это будет такой кайф, сказать _я же тебе говорил_ , когда ты провалишь экзамен. Ты вообще _видел_ его, Джим? Он похож на профессора, который спутается со студентом?

— Неа, — улыбаясь, сказал Джим. — Но я люблю хороший вызов, Боунс!

Маккой только покачал головой.

— Ладно, малыш. Объясни мне кое-что.

— М-м-м? — промычал Джим, поглощённый “Учением Сурака”.

— Даже если то, что ты рассказал, правда, и у вулканцев в другом измерении есть эмоции за их маской безразличия, откуда ты знаешь, что наши вулканцы такие же? Разве ты не сказал, что измерения расщепились тысячи лет назад? Вулканцы могли развиваться иначе. Возможно, наши вулканцы избавились от эмоций, в то время как вулканцы из другого измерения только научились подавлять их.

— Ты же не думаешь так на самом деле, правда? — фыркнул Джим. — Уж кому-кому, но не тебе надо объяснять, как работает эволюция, для которой две тысячи лет — ничто. Биологически они один вид. И биология не меняется только потому, что наши вулканцы выучили логику двумя тысячами лет ранее. Возможно, их общество более сдержанное, но биологически они ничем не должны различаться.

— Это да, но … — Маккой нахмурился. — Я не знаю, Джим. Ты сказал, что этот Сурак — тот, который научил вулканцев, как избавляться от эмоций — не существовал в другом мире. Возможно, в этом причина.

Джим покачал головой.

— Это не важно, Боунс. Всё равно логике вулканцы учатся, а не рождаются с ней. Если я научусь вязать, мои дети не родятся со способностью к вязанию, так это не работает. И не похоже, что Сурак научил вулканцев избавляться от эмоций. — Джим сердито зыркнул на раскрытую книгу. — Скон, дедушка Спока, перевёл её для академии, но формулировки слишком расплывчатые — могу поспорить, он сделал это специально — так что не ясно, чему именно Сурак научил вулканцев. Скон вроде как подразумевает, что вулканцы как вид, избавились от эмоций, но я так не считаю. Когда вулканцы подразумевают что-то, значит, дело нечисто.

Маккой вздохнул.

— Ладно, давай предположим, что гоблин биологически идентичен его двойнику. Почему это так важно?

На губах Джима появилась легкая усмешка.

— Я провёл семь дней на вулканском корабле, пока мы путешествовали к планете Хранителя, Боунс. У меня было семь дней, чтобы поговорить с моим двойником. И он сказал мне кое-что весьма интересное.

— Что?

Джим отложил книгу, вытягиваясь на кровати, и посмотрел на Маккоя.

— Он сказал мне, что когда у вулканцев наступает пон фарр…

— Безумный вулканский брачный период?

— Ага. Так вот, когда у вулканцев наступает пон фарр, они, по сути, возвращаются к своей биологической природе: их самоконтроль ухудшается, и они проявляют себя как нелогичные, эмоциональные и жестокие создания.

— Подожди. Я думал, ты сказал, они становятся безмозглыми животными, когда наступает пон фарр.

— Нет, — сказал Джим. — Ты путаешь пон фарр с плак тау, последней стадией пон фарра. Да, вулканцы в плак тау неспособны говорить и думать ясно и хотят только спариваться. Но ранние стадии пон фара не настолько безумны. Вулканцы только становятся очень агрессивными, у них случаются эмоциональные выбросы — и это, если верить другому Джиму, очень похоже на тех вулканцев, которые не следуют путем логики. Я думаю, именно поэтому вулканцы не говорят о пон фарре: он демонстрирует их истинную природу. И я думаю, они её стыдятся, Боунс.

Маккой потянулся к ПАДДу и начал печатать.

— Эй, ты что, конспектируешь? — рассмеялся Джим.

Маккой саркастично фыркнул.

— Да, я веду записи. В моих учебниках по ксенобиологии нет ничего о биологии гоблинов. Скрытные ублюдки. — Он прекратил печатать. — Хотя… — Боунс отложил в сторону ПАДД и начал шарить в своих вещах.

— Что ты ищешь?

— Купил вчера книгу у дельтанского кадета с медкурса о редких болезнях видов Федерации. Я думаю, там было что-то о вулканцах. — Наконец Маккой вытащил тонкую книжку и начал читать. — Хммм... Вот оно. _Синдром Бендии_. Это дегенеративная нейрологическая болезнь, которым страдали несколько постаревших вуланцев. Первоначально её симптомами были утомление, лихорадка и постепенно возрастающая потеря эмоционального контроля, в результате чего жертвы демонстрировали неожиданные вспышки эмоций. Диагноз был поставлен с помощью выращенных образцов ткани, взятой из метаталамуса пациента. Известного лечения не существует. Опасным побочным эффектом синдрома Бендии является то, что потеря эмоционального контроля может быть телепатически спроецирована другим особям. Вулканцы способны сопротивляться эмоциональному проецированию, но если поражённая личность находится рядом с невулканцем, эмоции больного могут вызвать вспышку жестокости. — Маккой оторвал взгляд от книги и посмотрел на Джима. — Чёрт меня дери. Ты был прав.

Джим улыбнулся.

— Я же тебе говорил!

— Сотри с лица эту самодовольную улыбку, — проворчал Маккой. — Так почему этот пон фарр так важен? И как это связано с твоим планом мести?

Джим пожевал губу.

— Другой Джим сказал мне, что Спок был в плак тау — типа того — когда они встретились. Это долгая история, но суть в том, что Спок застрял в одичавшем состоянии и вредил каждому, кто приближался к нему. Но он не атаковал Джима. Он трахнул его.

Маккой позеленел.

— Что? И после этого они поженились?

Джим скривился.

— Ага, я знаю, но не всё так просто, и Спок не знал, что он делал. Очень запутанная история. И если честно, Джим не казался травмированным этим опытом.

— Я не понимаю. Как можно _не быть_ травмированным после такого?

Джим просто пожал плечами, чувствуя себя неуютно.

Маккой прищурился.

— Скажи мне, что ты не такой, малыш.

— Ну, нет, — сказал Джим, избегая его взгляда. — На самом деле мне нравится, когда у меня есть выбор. Но… — Он прикусил губу. — Я говорил тебе, что предпочитаю девушек. Я встречаюсь с парнями только когда хочу испытать больше возбуждения. — _И опасности. Сила против силы. Быть с кем-то, кто сильнее меня. С кем-то, кто может заставить делать что-либо_.

Джим прочистил горло.

— В любом случае, это не относится к делу.

Маккой нахмурился.

— А было дело?

— Ага, — сказал Джим. — Я хочу сказать, что другого Спока тянуло к другому Джиму, когда тот был в плак тау. Мы знаем, что плак тау это просто последняя завершающая стадия пон фара, и так же мы знаем, что пон фарр просто срывает покровы логики с вулканцев и убирает все их внутренние запреты.

— И так как биологически коммандер Спок ничем не отличается от другого Спока, а ты ничем не отличаешься от другого Джима, то ты должен привлекать Спока? — Маккой окинул его скептическим взглядом. — Ты не думаешь, что слишком многое предполагаешь? Наш гоблин не в пон фарре. Он может себя контролировать.

— Разумеется, может, — согласился Джим. — Но на каком-то уровне, под всеми слоями логики и рациональности его влечёт ко мне. Просто подумай об этом, Боунс. Уверен, в академии были дюжины кадетов, которые заигрывали со Споком — честно говоря, он здесь один из самых привлекательных профессоров — так почему я? Почему он выделил меня? Потому что на каком-то уровне мне удалось до него достучаться.

Маккой мрачно кивнул.

— Согласен. Он раскритиковал тебя перед всем классом и дважды на тебя посмотрел. Ага, он, должно быть, безумно влюблён.

Джим бросил ему в голову подушку.

Боунс наотрез отказался сидеть в первом ряду, поэтому Джим один сел прямо напротив стола Спока, который находился не более чем в девяти футах от парт.

Аудитория была намного менее загружена — похоже, слухи, что часть кадетов бросила этот курс, оказались правдой — так что Джим оказался единственным сидящим на первом ряду.

 _Почти единственным_ , поправил себя Джим, заметив очень красивую девушку, сидящую на некотором расстоянии от него.

Джим сверкнул улыбкой.

Она одарила его скептическим взглядом и отвернулась.

Пожав плечами, Джим снова повернулся к коммандеру Споку, который как раз вошёл в аудиторию. Его тёмные глаза остановились на студентах, сидящих на первом ряду.

Их взгляды встретились. Что-то сжалось и скрутилось внутри Джима.

Спустя время, которое показалось ему вечностью, но, возможно, длилось всего несколько секунд, Спок отвёл взгляд и, заняв свое место за столом, начал лекцию.

Джим не слушал. В отличие от него, горячая девчонка — кадет Ухура — послушно вела конспект и кивала, соглашаясь со всем, что говорил Спок. Иногда она задавала серьёзные вдумчивые вопросы, и со временем стало очевидно, что она быстро заслужила одобрение Спока. Джим не заботился задавать умные вопросы, одобрение Спока его не интересовало. Он не хотел, чтобы Спок _одобрял_ его — на самом деле, было бы лучше, чтобы Спок презирал его и презирал самого себя за то, что хочет такого нелогичного, ленивого студента, а не умного и трудолюбивого.

Поэтому Джим откинулся на спинку скамьи, устраиваясь поудобнее, и демонстративно уставился на Спока.

Спок успешно игнорировал его первые двадцать семь минут занятия.

Затем его глаза скользнули к Джиму. Он окинул Джима неодобрительным взглядом и на мгновение поджал губы. Джим встретил его взгляд без улыбки.

Спок отвёл взгляд.

Джим продолжил смотреть.

Восемь минут спустя Спок ответил на его взгляд.

Во время следующего занятия Спок, наконец, сорвался.

Ну, возможно “сорвался” слишком громкое слово. Спок прервался на середине лекции и повернулся к нему:

— Кадет Кирк, вы не уделяете внимания предмету. Если этот курс вам неинтересен, то, возможно, вам стоит прекратить посещать его.

Джим встретился с ним взглядом.

— Напротив, я очень заинтересован, профессор.

Уголок рта Спока напрягся, но на лице совершенно ничего не отразилось.

— Если это так, то как много слогов в слове… — Он произнёс что-то трудновыговариваемое.

Брови Джима вспорхнули к чёлке.

— Понятия не имею. Но уверен, что кадет Ухура может нам сказать. Почему бы вам не спросить её, профессор?

Какая-то эмоция сверкнула в глазах Спока, но она потухла прежде, чем Джим мог увериться в том, что она была.

— Останьтесь после занятия, кадет, — сказал Спок абсолютно ровным голосом, прежде чем задать тот же вопрос Ухуре, которая, конечно, на него ответила.

Джим провёл остаток лекции, грубо пялясь на Спока, как обычно, пока тот демонстративно его игнорировал — или, скорее, пытался это делать.

Когда лекция подошла к концу, Джим помахал на прощание Боунсу и дождался, пока аудитория опустеет.

Затем он подошёл к столу Спока.

— Вы просили меня остаться? — сказал Джим.

Спок оторвал взгляд от ПАДДА и, отложив его в сторону, окинул Джима равнодушным взглядом, его губы были слегка поджаты.

— Адмирал Барнетт уверил меня, что вы прекратите свое неуместное поведение. Если вы не перестанете немедленно, я буду вынужден подать на вас рапорт, кадет. Ваше поведение нелогично и не подобает офицеру звёздного флота. Как ясно сказано в уставе академии звёздного флота акте номер семь…

— Но я не нарушаю никаких правил, коммандер, — любезно возразил Джим, смело глядя ему в глаза. — Мне просто нравится смотреть на вас. Это же не преступление.

Спок холодно просмотрел на него и спустя мгновение сказал:

— Что бы вы ни пытались сделать, это бесполезно, кадет. Даже если бы вы не были моим студентом, я не был бы заинтересован.

Джим поставил руки на стол и наклонился вперед, нависая над Споком.

— В самом деле? А я скажу, что это брехня, профессор. Если бы я не забрался вам под кожу, вы бы просто игнорировали меня. Но вы не игнорируете. Потому что не можете.

На таком маленьком расстоянии Джим мог видеть, что глаза Спока были тёмно-карими, а не чёрными, как он думал раньше. Как всегда, они смотрелись странно выразительными на равнодушном лице. 

— Ваша логика несовершенна, — сказал Спок. — Ваш вывод основан больше на предположениях, чем на фактах, кадет Кирк.

Губы Джима медленно растянулись в улыбке.

— Вы уверены в этом, профессор? Позвольте мне привлечь ваше внимание к некоторым фактам. У кадета Ухуры, которая вам так нравится, есть неуместная… влюбленность в вас. Она пялится на вас всё время. — _И её влюбленность настоящая, в отличие от моей_. — Почему вы не подаете рапорт на неё, коммандер? Почему именно меня вы попросили остаться после занятия? Почему не её?

Спок буравил его негодующим взглядом.

— Кадет Ухура всего лишь очень внимательный кадет, и она не демонстрирует такого непристойного…

— Давайте, — сказал Джим. — Используйте свои вулканские мозги, профессор. Сколько времени в классе Ухура проводит, глядя на вас .

Спок на секунду поджал губы.

— Девяносто шесть целых семь десятых процента времени, — ответил он спустя несколько секунд.

— Прекрасно. И сколько времени я провожу, смотря на вас?

На мгновение Джиму показалось, что Спок откажется отвечать.

— Девяносто четыре целых и шестьсот восемьдесят один процент времени, — наконец сказал Спок.

Джим улыбнулся, и наклонился к нему, мягко мурлыкая:

— Так скажите мне, почему я здесь?

— Шаг назад, мистер Кирк.

— Я скажу вам почему, _профессор_ , — сказал Джим, игнорируя его слова. — Потому что вы чувствуете меня. Потому что глубоко внутри вы хотите меня. Именно поэтому вы обращаете внимание, когда я смотрю на вас, а не когда то же самое делает Ухура.

Спок продолжал смотреть на него невыразительным взглядом.

— Ваша логика ошибочна, и ваш вывод не поддерживается фактами, кадет. Вы намекаете на то, что у меня имеются... неуместные чувства к студенту. Это невозможно. Я вас не знаю.

 _А то, что знаю, мне не нравится_. Спок этого не сказал, но слова повисли в воздухе.

Джима позабавила его реакция, и он довольно улыбнулся.

— Ага, я ленивый, нелогичный, эмоциональный сопляк, — сказал он. — Но вам не нужно любить или знать меня, чтобы хотеть, профессор.

Спок окинул его холодным взглядом.

— Вы путаете меня с человеком, кадет. Вулканцы — логичные создания, и на наши действия нельзя повлиять такими нелогичными…

— Брехня, — сказал Джим. — Вы чувствуете. Это ваша природа, и вы не можете её изменить.

Плечи Спока напряглись.

— Если вы намекаете, что моя человеческая мать…

— Вовсе нет. Я говорю о вашей вулканской половине.

Спок мгновенно застыл.

— Я не понимаю, на что вы намекаете, кадет.

— Думаю, что понимаете, — сказал Джим, не разрывая зрительный контакт. — Вы, вулканцы, дурите всех, что ничего не чувствуете, но это ложь. На самом деле вы стыдитесь и ужасаетесь своей природы. Именно поэтому вы так цепляетесь за вашу логику. Вы боитесь.

Спок уставился на него.

— Ваши утверждения ошибочны, кадет Кирк. Я предлагаю вам провести исследования вулканской культуры, прежде чем говорить о том, о чем вы понятия не имеете.

— Я уже провёл исследования. Я прочел перевод “Учения Сурака”, которое ваш дед Скон любезно сделал для нас, нелогичных людей. — Джим приподнял голову. — И угадайте что? Перевод вашего дедушки был настолько приблизительным и недостоверным, что люди предположили, что в процессе Времени Пробуждения вулканцы полностью избавились от эмоций и стали логичной мирной расой. Но ведь это вовсе не так, верно? Правда в том, что вулканцы только научились подавлять чертову кучу своих эмоций. Ведь будучи неконтролируемыми, вулканские эмоции не менее жестоки и разрушительны, чем две тысячи лет назад. Вулканцы презирают людей за наши нелогичные эмоции, но я думаю, что вы просто завидуете нам, потому что нам не нужно их контролировать. Потому что наши эмоции не такие опасные и жестокие, как ваши. — Джим встретил взгляд Спока. — Ты чувствуешь слишком много. Ты хочешь слишком много. Я думаю, я знаю, почему ты хотел моего исключения, Спок. Я думаю, ты боишься. Боишься, что я вытащу этого нелогичного примитивного зверя на поверхность…

— Абсурд, — сказал Спок и встал. — Свободны, кадет.

Его лицо было полностью лишено эмоций, но Джим чувствовал, как от него волнами идёт напряжение. Напряжение и опасность.

Дрожь пробежала вниз по его телу вместе с потоком адреналина, вызванным страхом и возбуждением. 

Выпрямившись, Джим повернулся кругом и покинул аудиторию, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя все эти неуместные эмоции.

— Я не понимаю, чего ты добиваешься, — сказал Маккой две недели спустя, вернувшись после занятий в общежитие. — Ты ничего не делаешь!

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — сказал Джим.

Маккой недоумённо нахмурился.

— Я думал, ты попытаешься соблазнить Спока, применив весь свой атрибут флирта и прочего дерьма, как ты ведёшь себя с другими людьми. Кстати говоря… — Он протянул Джиму листок бумаги с частотой коммуникатора. — Только помни, что я доктор, а не курьер.

Джим глянул на листок и засунул его в карман.

— У меня нет намерения соблазнить Спока, Боунс. — Джим стиснул зубы. — И я не собираюсь _бегать за ним_ , словно очумевший от любви щенок.

— Тогда что ты делаешь?

Джим улыбнулся про себя.

— Ты ничего в последнее время не замечал?

— Что я должен был заметить?

Джим облизнул губы.

— Он смотрит на меня, Боунс.

— Что ты имеешь в виду “он смотрит на тебя”?

— Он смотрит на меня. Он всегда _знает_ о моём присутствии, когда мы в одной комнате. Я это чувствую. Ещё немного, и его контроль рухнет.

Маккой поджал губы. Он не выглядел счастливым.

— Джим, я не хочу критиковать, но ты не думаешь, что стал немного одержим гоблином? Я понимаю, что ты хочешь отомстить, но…

— Не глупи, Боунс, — сказал Джим с намного большей уверенностью, чем чувствовал.

— …Граален это язык с двухсогласными корнями, в котором пары согласных определяют семантику слова, в то время как гласные определяют его тип. Например, пара согласных nd-r означают миры, планеты или “все”…

Глаза большинства кадетов в аудитории остекленели. Только Ухура делала записи. Казалось, она единственная понимала, о чём говорил Спок.

Джим расслабленно откинулся на стуле, рассматривая свои ногти. Нужно было их подстричь.

В этот момент он почувствовал это: чей-то взгляд на себе.

Медленно Джим поднял глаза.

Лицо Спока было непроницаемым, но он не сводил глаз с Джима, продолжая вести лекцию ровным тоном.

Их глаза встретились и сцепились.

Не отрываясь ни на секунду.

Его кожа неожиданно воспламенилась. Воздух, выходивший из легких, казался плотным. 

Джим облизнул сухие губы.

Тёмные глаза Спока скользнули к ним. Знакомые боль и тепло разлились в паху Джима, его сердце с глухим стуком билось о ребра.

Его губы дрогнули, Джим снова облизнул их быстрым движением языка.

Спок запнулся.

Он стиснул челюсти, посмотрел вниз на ПАДД в руках и спустя мгновение продолжил лекцию, не глядя в сторону Джима:

— Набор гласных a-o указывает на простое существительное в единственном числе. Поэтому _Andor_ означает просто “мир”, в то время как _Ondara_ означает “музыка”. Суффикс “-ya” или “-ia” изменяет значение этого существительного на нечто известное, таким образом, когда андорианцы узнали о других планетах, их собственная стала более известной, как Андория, означающая “этот” или “известный” мир…

Не решаясь шелохнуться, Джим сделал глубокий вдох.

— Я отказываюсь от своего плана, — сказал Джим Боунсу, когда они вернулись в общежитие. — Я имею в виду от Спока.

— Что? — сказал Маккой. — Почему? 

Джим пожал плечами и растянулся на животе на кровати, закрыв глаза.

— Это глупость и ребячество. У меня есть дела поинтересней. Этот ублюдок не заслуживает внимания.

На мгновение в комнате воцарилась полная тишина.

Которую прервало легко узнаваемое пиканье трикордера.

Джим рассмеялся:

— Я в порядке, Боунс. Положи эту штуку на место.

— Конечно, — сказал Маккой. — То есть ты говоришь мне, что провёл три недели, жаждая мести, а затем внезапно решил, что это не стоит того? Брехня, Джим.

Джим вздохнул, не открывая глаз.

— Ладно, хорошо. Я всё ещё хочу ему отомстить за то, что меня едва не исключили по его вине, но не собираюсь использовать для этого устав о связи со студентом.

— А почему нет? Хотя я рад, что ты, наконец, начал мыслить рационально.

Джим ответил не сразу.

А когда заговорил, его голос был тихим и полным негодования.

— Я хочу его, Боунс.

В воцарившейся тишине можно было бы услышать, как упала булавка.

— Ну, здорово, — наконец сказал Маккой.

— Ага, — безжизненно сказал Джим. — Я идиот. Это был хороший план, но, очевидно, сейчас мне не следует даже близко подходить к Споку. — Потому что в самом деле спать с профессором никогда не входило в его план. — Больше всего меня бесит то, что я почти добрался до него, Боунс! План почти сработал. Он практически трахал меня глазами.

Маккой фыркнул.

— Ага, точно.

— Нет, правда! Я чувствовал это. А я могу сказать, когда кто-то меня хочет. Он _пялится_ на меня, Боунс. Видно, что он не хочет этого, что я ему не нравлюсь, но его глаза продолжают искать меня. И его взгляд всегда такой… серьёзный. — Джим облизнул губы, его пульс ускорился, из-за чего он только сильнее разозлился на себя. Это было глупо. Ему даже не настолько нравились парни. — Я понятия не имею, почему меня к нему так влечёт. Может, потому что он весь такой невозмутимый и _правильный_ , за исключением его глаз. Его глаза всегда такие… такие пылкие. Это первый раз, когда у меня стояк только от того, что я смотрю кому-то в глаза.

— Угх, слишком много информации, малыш.

Джим рассмеялся.

— Прости. — Он перевернулся на спину и вздохнул. — Я так зол на себя сейчас, ты и понятия не имеешь. Не то чтобы мне он неожиданно понравился или ещё что. Чёрт возьми, я бы получил такое удовольствие, подав на него рапорт за сексуальные домогательства. — Джим скривился. — Но сейчас я не уверен, что не запрыгну на его член, если появится такая возможность. — Он вздохнул. — Он меня заводит, Боунс.

Маккой скривился.

— Слава богу, у тебя достаточно здравого смысла, чтобы не спать с ним.

— Я не идиот. Трахаться со Споком было бы самим идиотским поступком в моей жизни. — Джим криво улыбнулся. — Барнет следит за мной. Если он пронюхает, что происходит, я вылечу из звёздного флота. Даже если не будет никаких доказательств, одни слухи, я не хочу, чтобы меня знали как кадета, к которому оказывают преференции, потому что он сосёт член инструктора. Уже достаточно хреново, что ко мне особое отношение, как к сыну героя.

Маккой вздохнул.

— Не обращай внимания, малыш. Это всего лишь бредовые слухи.

Джим скривил губы.

— Правда? Барнет не выкинул меня в первый раз только потому, что я сын Джорджа Кирка.

Боунс окинул его долгим мрачным взглядом, но ничего не сказал.

В первый раз за три недели Джим сел рядом с Боунсом в последнем ряду.

Когда Спок вошел в аудиторию, Джим напрягся, его глаза следовали за высокой фигурой коммандера, пока тот шёл к столу. Взгляд Спока бесстрастно окинул аудиторию, не задерживаясь ни на ком долго. Затем он слегка притормозил, глядя на первый ряд, где Ухура сидела в одиночестве, и его глаза снова скользнули по аудитории.

Джим опустил взгляд, но почувствовал, когда взгляд Спока упал на него. Его кожу начало покалывать.

Он поднял взгляд, только когда почувствовал, что Спок отвернулся.

— Это место занято? — спросил женский голос.

Джим повернул голову и кинул на девушку оценивающий взгляд. Милая.

— Теперь да, — сказал он, улыбнувшись ей. — Я Джим.

Девушка села рядом и улыбнулась.

— Я Ванесса. И мои глаза немного выше, Джим.

Джим застенчиво улыбнулся, встречаясь с взглядом зелёных глаз.

— Можешь мне врезать. Это будет совершенно заслуженно.

На её щеках появились очаровательные ямочки, а глаза сверкали весельем.

— Возможно, не на публике.

Улыбнувшись шире, Джим сказал:

— Что ж, звучит весьма интригующе…

— Кадет Кирк, вы заставляете меня напомнить вам, что если этот курс вам не интересен, вам стоит прекратить посещать его.

Напрягшись, Джим обернулся.

Спок стоял в нескольких футах от него, его руки были сцеплены за спиной, плечи выпрямлены, а лицо было лишено какого-либо выражения.

Но его глаза…

Тёмно-карие глаза вонзились в Джима с интенсивностью, от которой волоски у него на загривке встали дыбом. Джим облизнул губы, неожиданно остро чувствуя какое небольшое расстояние отделяет его от тела Спока. Напряжение тугой пружиной растянулось между ними. 

— Прошу прощения, коммандер, — сказал он, прочистив горло. — Это больше не повторится.

— Не повторится, кадет, — сказал Спок, поджав губы. Он перевел взгляд на Ванессу. — Кадет Деверо, возьмите ваши вещи и пересядьте на другое место. В будущем не позволяйте кадету Кирку отвлекать вас от учебы.

— Да, коммандер, — сказала Ванесса, выглядя наказанной, и быстро пересела.  
Спок снова посмотрел на Джима.

Их взгляды снова скрестились, и волна похоти накатила на Джима с силой, едва не вышибающей дух.

Ноздри Спока раздувались. Он отвернулся и, выпрямившись, направился к столу.  
Джим спрятал лицо в дрожащих ладонях и вздохнул.

— Да чтоб меня, — сказал Боунс.


	5. Chapter 5

Спок подошёл к столу и открыл канал связи с Вулканом. Там сейчас должно было быть раннее утро. Маловероятно, что его мать чем-то занята.

Когда её лицо появилось на экране, Спок откинулся на спинку стула.

— Мама.

Аманда улыбнулась.

— Спок. — Какое-то время она вглядывалась в его лицо, и между её бровей появилась маленькая складка. — У тебя всё в порядке?

Спок сел ровнее.

— Моё состояние удовлетворительно, мама. Я просто хотел справиться о моём запросе.

Аманда нерешительно замялась, но всё же кивнула.

— Я разговаривала с мастером Севоком. Он говорит, что на данный момент не так много вулканцев пытаются достичь колинара, так что тебя примут в Голе в любое время. — Она поджала губы.

— Ты не одобряешь, — сказал Спок.

Аманда слабо ему улыбнулась.

— Дорогой, я уже однажды говорила тебе, что всегда буду гордиться тобой независимо от твоего выбора.

— И всё же ты не одобряешь моего решения, — сказал Спок.

По её лицу тенью мелькнула эмоция, которую он не смог распознать.

— Я просто не понимаю. Я думала, что ты отказался от идеи избавления от эмоций.   
Почему сейчас?

Спок опустил взгляд. Было нелогично, что какие-то слова было сложнее произнести, чем другие, и всё же... 

— Я обнаружил, что в последнее время мой контроль неудовлетворителен.

Он почувствовал укол стыда, и это только укрепило его решимость. Если бы его контроль был удовлетворителен, этого бы не случилось Стыд нелогичен. _Kaiidth. Что есть, то есть_.

— Неудовлетворителен? Почему? — В глазах его матери сверкнули заинтригованные огоньки, но в остальном её лицо осталось нейтральным. 

До того, как Спок записался в академию звёздного флота, он думал, что его мать очень эмоциональный человек, но сейчас, когда последние семь лет он проводил девяносто восемь целых три десятых процента времени в окружении людей, он знал, что его мать была необычайно сдержанной по человеческим стандартам.

Возможно, именно поэтому Сарек выбрал её. Как он однажды сказал Споку, жениться на его матери было логично.

— Спок?

— Я прошу прощения, мама, — сказал Спок, следя за тем, чтобы голос оставался ровным. — Но я предпочёл бы это не обсуждать.

— Ладно, — с осторожностью произнесла Аманда. — Я понимаю, что есть определённые вещи, о которых сыновья не хотят говорить с матерями. Возможно, тебе стоит поговорить с отцом?

— У меня нет желания говорить с отцом.

Аманда нахмурилась, на её лице отразилось беспокойство.

— Ты снова поссорился с Сареком?

Спок поднял бровь.

— Вулканцы не “ссорятся”, мама.

Она неодобрительно посмотрела на него, но в глазах сверкнуло веселье.

— Разумеется. Между ними возникают только логичные разногласия. Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду, Спок.

— В последнее время между мной и отцом не было разногласий, — сказал Спок. — Я просто не хочу обсуждать с ним данный вопрос.

Она молча смотрела на него три целых шесть десятых секунды, после чего сказала:

— А ты не думаешь, что его стоит хотя бы уведомить о твоём решении пройти колинар?

— Отрицательно. Уверен, что он одобрит.

Аманда поджала губы, явно выражая несогласие с его словами. Однако она так ничего и не сказала, закрыв тему.

— А что насчёт звёздного флота?

— У меня нет желания провести жизнь в полной изоляции от цивилизации, как делают большинство мастеров Гола. На мою карьеру в звёздном флоте моё решение не повлияет. Как только семестр закончится, я подам запрос на отпуск. У меня есть приблизительно четыре целых семь десятых месяца отпуска. Маловероятно, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы достичь Колинара, но после я могу взять академический отпуск. — Процесс избавления от эмоций и познания абсолютной логики обычно длится от двух от шести лет.

Аманда посмотрела ему в глаза.

— А что насчёт Т’Принг?

Спок на мгновение замолчал.

— Что насчёт неё?

— Если ты станешь мастером гола, то она останется без партнёра.

— Т’Принг — достойная женщина. Ей не составит труда найти другого партнёра.

Его мать улыбнулась.

— У тебя есть ответы на все вопросы, не так ли? Значит, ты действительно собираешься сделать это?

— Положительно, — сказал Спок. — Через три целых две десятых месяца я вернусь на Вулкан, чтобы пройти колинар.

Аманда опустила взгляд и кивнула.

_Вы, вулканцы, дурите всех, что ничего не чувствуете, но это ложь. На самом деле вы стыдитесь и ужасаетесь своей природы. Именно поэтому вы так цепляетесь за вашу логику. Вы боитесь._

Спок закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох, чувствуя запах ладана в комнате. Попытки медитации были безуспешными. Он не мог очистить разум. Его переполняли воспоминания.

Когда ему исполнилось семь лет, Т’Пау решила, что для него настало время сформировать с кем-нибудь брачную связь. Мнение Спока по этому поводу никто не спрашивал, да и значения оно не имело.

Кроме того, выбор Т’Пау был хорошим. Девочку звали Т’Принг. Она была дочерью очень влиятельного вулканского клана. Альянс между их семьями был совершенно логичен.

Т'Принг была тихой спокойной девочкой, которая большую часть времени держалась особняком. Она была единственным ребёнком в клане после того как её кузен Стонн был убит в террористической атаке антивулканских экстремистов практически сразу же после нападения на _USS Кельвин_. Она казалась очень одинокой, и, в отличие от сверстников, кажется, не презирала его. Однако ей не понравился “хаос в его разуме”, как она выразилась.

— У тебя слабый контроль, — сказала она ему, когда они экспериментировали со связью.

Семилетний Спок ощетинился.

— Это не так.

Он почувствовал нотку веселья через связь, и это заставило его недоумённо замереть. Веселье было эмоцией. Т’Принг была чистокровной вулканкой. Почему она чувствует?

— Конечно я чувствую, — сказала Т’Принг, хотя, кажется, её обеспокоило то, что он мог чувствовать её эмоции. — Все мы чувствуем. Но я контролирую свои эмоции. Твой контроль над эмоциями необычайно слабый. Даже я могу ощутить их, а мои телепатические способности невелики.

На какое-то время её слова озадачили Спока. До этого он полагал, что его эмоции были результатом земных корней: Сарек косвенно намекал на это, и Т’Пау поступала так же, когда он только начал учиться контролировать свои эмоции. Не общаясь с другими детьми, Спок не знал, что все вулканские дети воспитывались одинаково. Он предполагал, что ему был нужен был специальный тренинг из-за человеческого происхождения.

Спок чувствовал, как Т’Принг пришла в ужас, когда он сказал ей об этом.

— Тебе не хватает знаний, а твои предположения ошибочны. Мой отец сливался со мной разумами, и я не вижу никакой разницы между тобой и им в психологическом плане, за исключением разницы в возрасте и способностях. Однако твой разум не настолько дисциплинирован, как должен быть. Это чрезвычайно любопытно.

— Правильно ли я понимаю, что ты говоришь мне, что мои… эмоции ничем не отличаются от эмоций других вулканцев, и только мой контроль является ненадлежащим?

— Да. В твоём возрасте вулканские дети имеют значительно лучший контроль. Возможно, твоё человеческое происхождение мешает тебе.

— Я не хотела оскорбить тебя, — сказала Т’Принг, когда Спок не смог подавить свой гнев. — Я лишь констатирую факт. У тебя человеческая мать. Хотя вулканские гены доминируют в тебе, по всей видимости, именно твоё человеческое происхождение не позволяет тебе полностью контролировать эмоции. Ты не чистокровный вулканец. Это факт.

Позже, с течением времени, Спок пришел к заключению, что у Сарека и Т’Пау не было намерения сбить его с толку. Им просто было очень некомфортно признавать, что у вулканцев есть чувства. Несколько лет спустя, напав на одноклассника за оскорбление матери, Сарек наконец признал, что их раса глубоко чувствует эмоции — во многих отношениях намного глубже, чем люди. Однако с точки зрения самих вулканцев способность чувствовать была биологическим недостатком, о котором нельзя было говорить. Эмоции было постыдно демонстрировать. Все вулканцы должны были стремиться к контролю и логике.

_Вулканцы презирают людей за наши нелогичные эмоции, но я думаю, что вы просто завидуете нам, потому что нам не нужно их контролировать. Потому что наши эмоции не такие опасные и жестокие, как ваши. Ты чувствуешь слишком много. Ты хочешь слишком много._

Спок поджал губы.

Слова кадета Кирка задели его за живое. Он был слишком хорошо проинформирован.  
Спок знал, что другие расы думали о вулканцах. Они описывали их как рациональных, логичных, безэмоциональных и асексуальных.

В то время как два первых определения были верными, а к третьему вулканцы стремились, “асексуальность” была не только нелогичной, но и неправдоподобной: у вулканцев было два пола, а популяция составляла десять миллиардов. Поэтому распространённое мнение, что вулканцы не вступают в сексуальные отношения, приводили его в полное недоумение. В действительности из-за повышенного уровня тестостерона у вулканских мужчин было очень высокое либидо. Временами Спок считал это... неудобным, но сексуальное желание, в отличие от эмоций, не было чем-то постыдным: это было лишь биологическим позывом, и поступать с ним надо было соответственно. До тех пор, пока сексуальные желания не управляли тобой, было логично удовлетворять их на регулярной основе. Это требовалось для оптимального функционирования организма.

Именно это сказала ему Т’Принг девять целых одну десятую года назад, когда предложила ему начать сексуальные отношения.

— Я не хочу быть абсолютно неподготовленной, когда придет твоё время, — спокойно проинформировала его она, расстёгивая платье. Когда Спок не пошевелился, она подняла голову и вздёрнула бровь. — У тебя есть какая-нибудь проблема? Ты не считаешь меня привлекательной?

Он считал. Т’Принг была очень красивой с эстетической точки зрения. А ещё она была его невестой. Совершенно логично было желать свою партнёршу по связи и будущую жену.  
Что было _нелогично_ , так это желать собственного студента.

Спок сделал глубокий вдох, заставляя напрягшиеся от этой мысли мышцы расслабиться.  
У него не было сексуального взаимодействия ни с кем два целых три десятых месяца. И дело было вовсе не в Т’Принг: она как раз настаивала, что раз они на данный момент живут на разных планетах, нерационально было бы игнорировать их физиологические нужды, и Спок с ней согласился. У него не было сексуального взаимодействия два целых три десятых месяца, потому что он служил на _USS Виктория_ в качестве научного офицера и не желал вступать в личные отношения с членами команды. И всё же его текущую... очарованность кадетом Кирком нельзя было объяснить одним этим фактом.

Очарованность. Какое обманчивое двусмысленное слово. Его неуместная фиксация на кадете имела мало общего с той очарованностью, которое Спок испытывал, столкнувшись с каким-нибудь удивительным интересным феноменом.

В Кирке не было ничего интересного или примечательного, за исключением его весьма приятной внешности. Даже внимание, которое он получал от кадета, не было удивительным само по себе. Кирк не был первым, кто проявлял к нему интерес; на самом деле, он был тридцать шестым. И, разумеется, Спок не мог этого допустить. Некоторые кадеты ошибочно полагали, что если они предложат ему сексуальные услуги, то получат проходной балл. Обычно Спок просто игнорировал такие предложения, притворяясь, что не понимает, что они имели в виду. Он не подавал на них рапорт. Вопреки тому, что он сказал адмиралу Барнету, Спок был отлично осведомлен, что человеческие подростки могут действовать в совершенно нелогичной манере. Причина такого поведения лежала в их физиологии. В человеческом мозге первыми развиваются области, ответственные за примитивные моторные и сенсорные функции. Такие зоны, как латеральная и префронтальная, отвечающие за более сложные процессы, развиваются позже. Для контроля импульсов и просчитывания последствий своих действий человеку необходима полностью развитая дорсолатеральная префронтальная кора, в то время как для принятия решений нужна вентромедиальная префронтальная кора. Орбитофронтальная кора служит человеку для оценки пользы и рисков. Таким образом, человеческий мозг окончательно развивается только к двадцати пяти годам.

Спок был хорошо осведомлён об этом и поэтому просто не обращал внимания на поползновения таких студентов. И все же он не смог проигнорировать кадета Кирка.

Он не понимал, почему.

Влечение к кадету не было бы настолько возмутительным, если бы Кирк был кем-то настолько же достойным восхищения, как кадет Ухура. Обладая привлекательной внешностью, она одновременно была чрезвычайно умной и серьёзной молодой женщиной. В отличие от неё Кирк был упрямым ленивым эмоциональным мальчишкой, который не заботился о своём образовании. Кирк нарушил несколько правил, оставив ему это запутанное нелогичное послание, цель которого была Споку всё ещё не ясна. В самом деле, человеческие подростки могли вести себя в совершенно нелогичной манере, и всё же такое послание было странным даже для Кирка.

Спок его совсем не понимал. Кирк провёл три целых две десятых недели, вызывающе разглядывая его на занятиях, а затем… просто прекратил свои поползновения. Вместо этого он начал чрезмерно улыбаться и вести себя в игривой манере с другими студентами, по-прежнему не обращая никакого внимания на изучаемый предмет. Кирк не только сам не занимался, но и мешал остальным.

И отвлекал его самого.

Инцидент с кадетом Деверо тревожил Спока. Он повёл себя совершенно нерационально. После того, как Спок медитировал об этом несколько дней, он вынужден был признать правду: его поведение соответствовало… ревнивому индивидууму.

Ревность. Слово казалось странным и неподходящим. Спок никогда не чувствовал такого прежде и не был уверен, что это была в самом деле ревность. На современном Вулкане даже не существовало слова для этой эмоции. Люди обычно описывали ревность как "негативно окрашенное чувство, вызванное неуверенностью, страхом и беспокойством из-за предполагаемой потери того, кто представляет для человека огромную персональную ценность, особенно когда речь идет о романтическом партнёре”. Но кадет Кирк не представлял для него персональной ценности. Спок едва его знал, и все же каждый раз, когда он видел, как Кирк улыбается другим… ему это не нравилось. Это было совершенно нелогично. Его влечение к кадету было нелогичным. 

Это напомнило Споку о древних жутких легендах. Современные вулканцы никогда не упоминали о них вслух, так как сказания напоминали им о их постыдной жестокой истории, но среди вулканской молодежи ходили возбуждённые шепотки. В легендах говорилось, что перед Временем Пробуждения вулканцы выбирали партнёров не по логичным причинам — они брали их силой. Чувствовали желание и шли у него на поводу. 

_Ты боишься, что я вытащу этого нелогичного примитивного зверя на поверхность_.

Спок сделал глубокий вдох. Слова кадета Кирка отчасти соответствовали истине. Он уже был белой вороной среди своего народа: получеловек с чрезвычайно высокими телепатическими способностями. Спок не доверил этот секрет Т’Пау и Сареку. Он знал, что Т’Принг подозревала, но никогда не спрашивала. Она была достаточно умной и достаточно любила его, чтобы не задавать вопросов.

Правда была в том, что современные вулканцы обладали весьма ограниченной тактильной телепатией. Её легко было контролировать, и ей невозможно было воздействовать на других. Даже ментальная связь между супругами редко была достаточно сильной, чтобы оказать влияние на разум. Так как вулканцы гордились тем, что подавляли эмоции, а проявление эмоций считалось оскорбительным, с точки зрения большинства вулканцев слияние разумов было неестественным процессом, а из-за эмоционального переноса в качестве побочного эффекта совершенно непростительным. Только небольшое количество вулканцев рождалось со способностью инициировать слияние разумов и чувствовать чужие мысли и эмоции без прикосновения, и только нескольким уважаемым старейшинам, таким как Т’Пау, было разрешено учиться этому и использовать слияние разумов для целительных целей. Т’Пау была высококвалифицированным адептом разума, но она не была мелдером по природе. Она обучилась этому. А Спок... Спок случайно инициировал слияние разумов с матерью, когда ему было шесть целых три десятых года. 

Мелдеры — или рождённые со способностью к слиянию разумов — считались следствием генетического отклонения, пережитком древности.

 _Ты боишься, что я вытащу этого нелогичного примитивного зверя на поверхность_.

Поджав губы, Спок открыл глаза, встревоженный собственной неспособностью прекратить думать о Кирке и его низком насмешливом голосе. Этого бы не происходило, если бы его контроль был приемлемым.

_Если бы ты был настоящим вулканцем._

Спок поспешно поднялся и подошёл к гардеробу. Сняв тунику для медитаций, он надел тренировочную форму, предписанную правилами звёздного флота — чёрную рубашку с короткими рукавами и пару чёрных свободных брюк с эластичными отворотами — и покинул квартиру, направившись в тренажерный зал неподалеку.

Так как это был вечер субботы, территория академии была заполнена кадетами, ехавшими гулять в город. Спок коротко кивал тем, кто приветствовал его, аккуратно избегая физического контакта. Быть открытым человеческим эмоциям временами бывало трудно, и благодаря неудовлетворительной медитации его ментальные щиты были на данный момент не в лучшей форме. Когда защита слабела, Спок мог ощущать сильные эмоции и мысли других людей. Будто мало было того, что его каждый день окружали сотни эмоциональных подростков.

Одно хорошо — тренажерный зал скорее всего будет пуст.

Спок ошибался.

Тренажерный зал не пустовал. 

Двое кадетов вели рукопашный бой на мате.

Узнав их, Спок помялся на пороге, но всё же последовал к зоне с боксёрскими грушами. Надев защитные перчатки, он выбрал самую тяжёлую грушу и, сконцентрировавшись на ней, начал бить. Его дыхание ускорилось, уровень тестостерона увеличился до тридцати двух процентов, но Спок не был уверен, что причиной тому была исключительно физическая активность. Его слух обострился до тревожной степени, улавливая повышенное сердцебиение двух людей в комнате и подмечая ворчание парня, пытавшегося прижать спарринг партнёра к мату.

Шесть целых три десятых минуты спустя кадеты прекратили рукопашный бой.

— Чёрт побери, Джим, я же говорил тебе бить полегче! Моё тело и так словно один большой синяк. И слезь с меня!

Спок ударил тяжёлую грушу так сильно, что внизу разорвался шов.

Раздался тихий смех.

— Разве ты не должен быть доктором…

— Так-так. Вы только посмотрите кто здесь: гоблин.

Уткнувшись взглядом в грушу, Спок продолжил колотить её, притворяясь, что не замечает кадетов. Они были приблизительно в тринадцати метрах от него и не могли знать, что он слышал каждое их слово.

— Хочешь уйти? — спросил кадет Маккой, когда Кирк промолчал.

— Нет. Почему я должен уходить? Спортзал большой. А он просто инструктор.

— Если ты так считаешь.

— Да, я так считаю, Боунс. Давай, пойдем потягаем штангу.

Спок услышал, как они перешли в зону со штангами и весами.

Кадеты не разговаривали следующие двадцать целых шесть десятых минут.

Наконец Маккой прервал молчание.

— Чёрт побери, он что, не устает? Он колотит эту грушу уже Бог знает сколько времени! Мои руки болят от одного того, что я на него смотрю на него.

Кирк неопределённо хмыкнул.

— Я бы не хотел оказаться на принимающей стороне этих кулаков, — продолжил Маккой. — Напомни мне не злить его.

Кирк промолчал.

— Что, нечего сказать? — возмутился Маккой.

— У меня много чего есть, что сказать, Боунс. Но тебе это не понравится. Проклятье, да мне _самому_ это не нравится.

— Только не говори мне, что это возбуждает тебя.

Молчание.

— Чёрт возьми, Джим. Это нездорово! Ты в самом деле хочешь быть принимающей стороной у _этого_?

— Ты только представь всю эту энергию, Боунс… — мечтательно произнёс Кирк. — Всю направленную на меня.

Спок стиснул зубы и продолжил колотить грушу. Он не будет обращать на них внимания.

Он не будет обращать на них внимания.

— Угх…

— Ты знаешь, у меня никогда не было ничего серьёзного с парнями, но если бы он не был инструктором — и засранцем — я бы... — Короткий смех. — Это так _странно_ , но... на самом деле... Я бы без сомнения позволил ему завалить меня.

Волна вазопрессина и тестостерона влилась в его кровоток, и Спок вложил всю силу в удар, пытаясь заставить возбуждение исчезнуть.

Он _был_ инструктором. А Кирк был его студентом. Ему только-только исполнилось восемнадцать. Всего лишь мальчик.

Контроль.

Он всё держал под контролем.

Он был вулканцем.

Он не был рабом своего тела.

— О, дерьмо, — внезапно пробормотал Маккой. — Я потянул мышцу в спине. Пойду, найду немного льда. — Он помедлил. — Ты не против остаться здесь одному?

Смех.

— Я не ребёнок, Боунс.

— Именно это меня и волнует. Ладно, я скоро вернусь.

— Не торопись из-за меня. Я буду хорошим мальчиком.

Звуки шагов.

Молчание.

Две целых три десятых минуты спустя, Спок прекратил делать упражнение. Сняв защитные перчатки, он хмуро глянул на Кирка. 

Тот лежал на спине, делая жим лёжа со штангой.

Положив перчатки на полку. Спок подошёл к кадету.

— Вы нарушаете протоколы безопасности, — сказал он, останавливаясь рядом с ним.

Кирк поднял взгляд и посмотрел на него.

— Что, собираетесь снова подать на меня рапорт, коммандер? — Он тяжело дышал, пытаясь поднять штангу.

Бисеринки пота скатывались с его лица.

Спок с трудом отвёл от них взгляд, чтобы снова посмотреть Кирку в глаза.

— Возможно, мне следует. Вы не должны выполнять это упражнение в одиночестве, кадет. Вы можете причинить себе вред.

Кирк вскинул брови.

— Ты беспокоишься обо мне? Как мило.

— Я ваш инструктор. И несу за вас ответственность.

[ ](http://savepic.su/5743479.jpg)

— Ответственность? — спросил Кирк, мышцы на его руках дрожали от усердия. — Тогда давайте. Присмотрите за мной, коммандер.

Спок шагнул ближе, вставая возле его головы, готовый в любой момент поймать штангу.

Кирк посмотрел на него, и их взгляды встретились. Кирк фукнул, выпустив воздух из ноздрей, сделал глубокий вдох, когда поднял тяжёлую штангу над головой и выдохнул, опустив её к груди, только чтобы поднять ещё раз — всё это время он не отрывал взгляд от Спока.

Голубые глаза были чрезвычайной редкостью среди вулканцев, но довольно распространены на Земле. И всё же таких глаз, как у кадета, Спок никогда не видел. Они притягивали его. Он желал…

— Хватит смотреть на меня, — фыркнул Кирк, его лицо горело. 

— Как твой “страховщик”, я должен смотреть на тебя.

Кирк хохотнул.

— Я уверен, что это не подразумевает такого взгляда, будто ты хочешь меня съесть.

— Вулканцы — не канибалы. Мы вегетарианцы.

— Ага, — мягко сказал Кирк, голубые глаза буравили его насквозь. — Давай притворимся, что я имел в виду именно это. — Его взгляд блуждал по телу Спока, задержавшись на пахе, прежде чем вернуться к лицу.

Когда их глаза встретились вновь, зрачки Кирка были расширены. Но он не отвёл взгляд. 

Как и Спок.

Воздух между ними стал плотным, тяжёлым и тревожным. Рот Кирка приоткрылся.

Его руки подогнулись.

Спок поймал штангу, прежде чем она рухнула на грудь Кирка.

Не отрывая взгляда от кадета, он положил её на подставку.

Кирк задыхался, его лицо было покрасневшим и потным. Этот образ не должен был быть настолько привлекательным.

Кадет не должен был быть настолько привлекательным.

— Мне нужно уйти, — услышал Спок собственные слова.

Но не двинулся с места.

— Ага, — сказал Кирк, облизнувшись. — Убирайся.

Спок не шелохнулся.

Голубые глаза притягивали его. 

Спок не знал, как это получилось, но неожиданно он уже нависал над Кирком, его руки расположились по обе стороны от головы кадета.

Они смотрели друг на друга, тяжело дыша.

— Ниже, — прошептал Кирк, облизнувшись. — Ляг на меня.

Спок позволил себе опуститься на него, их тела тесно прижались друг к другу. Это было… чрезвычайно удовлетворительно, и всё же…

— Чёрт, — сказал Кирк и, обхватив голову Спока, дернул к себе. — Поцелуй меня. Поцелуй меня.

Спок прижался губами к дрожащим губам Кирка.

Кто-то из них изумлённо вздохнул.

Затем другой смял их губы в агрессивном поцелуе, который стёр все рациональные мысли из разума Спока. Он никогда раньше не понимал привлекательности человеческого поцелуя, но сейчас он желал поглотить рот парня, поглотить его целиком и никогда не останавливаться. Спок прикусил пухлую нижнюю губу Кирка, ощутив на языке железный привкус крови, и тот мягко застонал. Пальцы Кирка крепко сжимали волосы Спока, притягивая его голову ближе к себе, его рот засасывал язык Спока, а тело извивалось под ним.

— Хочу тебя, — прошептал Кирк ему в рот, прохладная рука кадета блуждала по широкой спине Спока. — Чёрт, я хочу тебя.

 _Да_ , подумал Спок, впиваясь в его рот ещё одним жестоким голодным поцелуем, прежде чем проследовать губами вниз по шее Кирка. Он задрал его футболку вверх и собственническим жестом приласкал мягкую кожу на животе. Спок повёл носом по шее Кирка, а затем сильно укусил, желая оставить след. Кирк захныкал, вжимаясь пахом в его бедра. Спок вынужден был снова поцеловать его, глубже, ещё глубже. И всё же этого было не достаточно, он хотел большего… он хотел…

Его пальцы двинулись к пси точкам Кирка.

— Какого чёрта.

Они оба замерли.

А затем отскочили друг от друга, испуганно глядя на вошедшего Маккоя.

Маккой в свою очередь сердито уставился на них.

— Вы выжили из ума? Это же публичный тренажёрный зал! _Кто угодно_ мог вас увидеть!

Сделав глубокий вдох, Спок скатился с Кирка и напряжённо поднялся.

Маккой ткнул пальцем в сторону его друга.

— Я оставил тебя на _десять минут_ , а ты уже лёг под него? Хочешь, чтобы тебя выкинули из звёздного флота?

— Боунс… — хрипло сказал Кирк.

— Нет, не надо мне тут твоих “Боунсов”. Ты что, чёртов идиот, Джим? — Маккой повернулся к Споку, мрачно нахмурившись. — А ты! Хочешь чёрную метку в личном деле, коммандер? Джим — подросток, но ты же взрослый, чёрт побери! Я думал, вулканцы должны _контролировать_ себя?

Стиснув зубы, Спок покинул зал без единого слова.

Он так и не посмотрел на кадета Кирка.

Вернувшись в свои апартаменты, Спок взял набор _keethara_ и сел на пол.

Он начал сооружать конструкцию: один кирпичик за раз.

— Структура, логика, функционирование, контроль, — тихо продекламировал он, пытаясь утихомирить дрожание рук. Медитация с помощью техники _keethara_ требовала точного баланса и пространственного мышления. Структура гармонии. — Строение не может стоять без фундамента. Логика это основа функционирования. Функционирование это сущность контроля. Я контролирую себя.

Кирпичики обрушились.

— Я контролирую себя, — повторил Спок.

Вдохнув, он начал строить конструкцию заново.

— Структура. Логика. Функционирование. Контроль. Строение не может стоять без фундамента. Логика это основа функционирования. Функционирование это сущность контроля. Я контролирую себя.

 _Я контролирую себя_.


	6. Chapter 6

Джим вышел из ванной и тяжело опустился на кровать.

Боунс продолжал его отчитывать, будто он и не уходил вовсе. Джим слушал вполуха; он и так уже слышал достаточно.

— .. ты же сам говорил, что трахаться с инструктором это полный идиотизм! Если в штабе только пронюхают — если бы вас кто-нибудь увидел! Да тебя так поимеют, и уж поверь, сделает это вовсе не гоблин!

Джим уставился на свои ладони.

— Боунс.

— Я говорил тебе, хватит тут твоих "Боунсов"! Это была самая идиотская вещь из тех…

— Боунс…

— Он же твой чёртов инструктор, малыш…

— Леонард.

Тирада прервалась на полуслове, и Маккой застыл, словно рыба открывая и закрывая рот.

— Что? — наконец сказал он.

Джим показал ему свои руки. Они дрожали.

— Я думаю, со мной что-то не так.

Глубоко нахмурившись, Маккой посмотрел на его руки. После этого, выругавшись сквозь зубы, он вытащил трикодер из ящика стола и запустил сканирование.

— Опиши, что ты чувствуешь, Джим, — велел Боунс, его голос звучал серьёзно и профессионально. Такая моментальная перемена в нём была чертовски жуткой.

Джим вздохнул, зарывшись пальцами в волосы.

— Жар. Разочарование. Возбуждение. Я _всё ещё_ возбуждён.

— Прошло почти два часа, — сухо сказал Маккой. — Ты, конечно, подросток, но даже учитывая это, твоё состояние ненормально. Скорость дыхания и пульс тоже сильно увеличены.

Джим слабо рассмеялся.

— В самом деле? Спасибо, что сказали, доктор.

Маккой сердито уставился на него.

— Это не шутки, Джим. Уровень твоего тестостерона намного выше нормы, твоё сердце бьётся так, словно ты только что пробежал марафон — и не замедляется! Ты пытался…?

Джим опустил взгляд, поморщившись.

— Да, я пытался подрочить, но эрекция не прошла. Член словно окаменел.

— Ты чувствуешь боль в яичках?

Джим скривился.

— Немного. Может, сделаешь что-нибудь? Например, воткнёшь в меня гипошприц?

От взгляда Маккоя Джим вздрогнул.

— О да, я могу воткнуть в тебя гипошприц, разумеется. Но не стану. Потому что он снимет симптомы, но не причину.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Маккой нахмурился.

— Ты вовсе не такой тупой симпатяжка, каким хочешь казаться, если ты понимаешь, о чём я. Трикодер не может показать, что происходит в твоих мозгах. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы сложить два и два. Источником возбуждения является мозг. Гоблин сделал что-то с тобой. Он же чёртов телепат.

Джим вздохнул, пытаясь выровнять дыхание и успокоить набатом бьющееся сердце.

— Но он вулканец, Боунс. Вулканцы попадают под категорию А стандартной шкалы классификации телепатов. У них есть только базовая телепатия: способность устанавливать ментальные связи и ограниченная тактильная телепатия. В этом плане они безобидны.

Лицо Маккоя помрачнело.

— Я знаю, что их причисляют к классу А, но я этим гоблинам не доверяю. Если они могут лгать о том, что ничего не чувствуют, значит могут лгать и о телепатии. Постарайся вспомнить, не делал ли он с тобой что-нибудь.

Джим хрипло рассмеялся.

— Ты шутишь? Я едва помню что-либо после того, как он забрался на меня.

Маккой выглядел так, будто проглотил что-то горькое.

— Ты всё же попробуй.

Сжав дрожащие руки в кулаки, Джим нахмурился.

— Я не знаю, Боунс. Всё произошло так быстро и бурно… — его лоб прорезала морщинка. — Но... мне кажется, что он дотронулся до моих пси точек. Кажется, я почувствовал тогда что-то, но ты прервал нас, поэтому я не уверен.

— Пси точек? — измученно переспросил Маккой.

— Ага. — Джим дотронулся до виска, чтобы показать ему. — Капитан королевской охраны применял ко мне то, что он называл "слиянием разумов", чтобы просмотреть мои воспоминания, и я видел, как принц Спок использовал слияние разумов по отношению к сыну, чтобы посмотреть то, что происходило в его отсутствие.

— Так, хватит, — сказал Боунс. — Поднимайся и пошли.

— Куда? — спросил Джим, встав и тут же скривившись. Он был близок к тому, чтобы умереть от неудовлетворения.

— Мы подадим рапорт на Спока за телепатическое нападение.

Джим остановился.

— Я не стану подавать ни на кого рапорт, Боунс.

Маккой скрестил руки на груди.

— А почему нет, Джим? Всё выглядит так, будто он действительно покопался в твоих мозгах! И угадай что? Нет никакого "слияния разумов" в официальном телепатическом профиле вулканцев. Скрытные ублюдки! Класс А, чёрт меня дери.

— Брось, это просто безвредная форма телепатии, чтобы посмотреть воспоминания! Я почти ничего не почувствовал, когда охранник проделал это со мной.

— О, да неужели? — сказал Боунс. — Тогда почему это не записано в перечне их телепатических способностей?

— Я не знаю! — рявкнул Джим. — Но я не собираюсь жаловаться на него. Как ты предполагаешь, я это объясню в штабе? “Адмиралы, коммандер Спок, кажется, покопался в моих мозгах, пока мы тискались в спортзале. Пожалуйста, накажите его”? Серьёзно, Боунс?

Выглядя совершенно несчастным, Маккой проворчал:

— Прекрасно. Но если мы не можем подать на него рапорт, тогда мы немедленно идём к нему, и я заставлю его всё исправить.

Джим вспыхнул.

— Нет, ни за что. И ты меня не заставишь. Ты знаешь, как это будет выглядеть? “Привет, коммандер, я всё ещё возбужден после того, как вы поцеловали меня, можете что-нибудь с этим сделать?” Ты хочешь, чтобы я умер от унижения, Боунс?

Маккой скептически выслушал его тираду.

— Это лучше, чем умереть от того, что твой мозг вытечет у тебя из ушей. Телепатия опасна, Джим. Большинство форм телепатии нелегальны не просто так, чёрт побери. Лекарства не помогут обратить процесс, если телепат распотрошил твой мозг. Хочешь, чтобы я показал тебе записи "невинных" телепатических контактов, которые привели к летальному исходу, и людей, ставших овощами? Не заставляй меня угрожать тебе, Джим. Если ты сам не пойдешь в штаб, я лично подам рапорт.

Джим сердито посмотрел на него.

— Ладно. Но ты заколебал, Боунс.

Маккой закатил глаза.

— Иногда я забываю, какой ты ещё ребёнок. — Он вытащил коммуникатор. — Скажи мне частоту коммуникатора Спока. И не думай говорить, что забыл, я знаю, что ты её помнишь наизусть, поэтому колись.

Насупившись, Джим сказал ему частоту по памяти.

Обняв себя руками, он наблюдал за тем, как Боунс звонит Споку. Джим почти надеялся, что Спок не ответит.

Но он ответил.

— Кадет Маккой. — Голос Спока был спокойным и собранным. С _ним_ явно было всё в порядке.

— Коммандер, — сквозь зубы проскрежетал Боунс.

— Я не знал, что у вас есть доступ …

— Давайте не будем тянуть кота за хвост, — перебил его Боунс. — После вашего небольшого _урока_ с кадетом Кирком он не очень хорошо себя чувствует.

— Боюсь, я не понимаю, что вы имеете в виду, кадет.

— Он демонстрирует признаки телепатического нападения, — резко сказал Боунс, сердито глядя в экран. — Если вы не вылечите его, я подам на вас рапорт, коммандер.

Последовала пауза. Джим почти жалел, что не видит лицо Спока в этот момент. Почти.

— Очень хорошо, — сказал Спок, его голос звучал немного странно. — Вы можете прийти в мои апартаменты. Я проинформирую охранную службу, чтобы вас пропустили.

И прервал связь.

Мрачно улыбнувшись, Маккой посмотрел на Джима.

— Пошли, малыш.

Чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, Джим последовал за ним из общежития.

— Хм, так вот каково это стыдиться родителей.

Предполагалось, что это шутка. Боунс был только на десять лет старше его. Разумеется, это была шутка.

Поджав губы, Маккой неодобрительно посмотрел на него.

— Ты всё ещё не общаешься с матерью?

Джим пожал плечами и ускорил шаг.

— Можешь вернуться в общежитие, Боунс. Я не маленький ребёнок, и меня не нужно водить за ручку.

Маккой тоже ускорил шаг, догоняя его.

— Чёрта с два я оставлю тебя наедине с гоблином! И уж точно не в его апартаментах.

— Мне жаль твою дочь, — сказал со смехом Джим. — Брось, неужели тебе правда нужно идти со мной? Мне будет ужасно неловко, Боунс.

— Почему тебя заботит, что он подумает о тебе? — Маккой выглядел так, будто его вот-вот вырвет. — Только не говори, что он тебе _нравится_.

— Нет! — Джим поёжился. — Просто… Я буду выглядеть, словно глупый ребёнок, если ты пойдёшь со мной.

— Хорошо, — сказал Боунс. — Потому что ты _и есть ребёнок_ , и он должен был вести себя с тобой соответствующе.

— Мне восемнадцать. Я взрослый. И он ненамного старше меня.

— Ага, конечно. Всего-то на семь или восемь лет. Ты подросток, а он занимает руководящую должность. Он твой инструктор.

— Боунс, я и не говорю, что не согласен с тобой. Это было ошибкой. И больше такого не повторится. — Спок был его преподавателем. А ещё он был старшим по званию офицером. Они были в абсолютно разных весовых категориях. Джим не был поборником правил, но и идиотом он тоже не был. Нарушение устава положит конец его карьере в звёздном флоте ещё до того, как она началась.

Джим потёр ладонью лицо.

— Я просто говорю, что это будет чертовски неловко и унизительно. — Он посмотрел на свой пах и скривился. — Ты можешь, по крайней мере, поправить это?

— Нет, Джим. Я не собираюсь вмешиваться в работу твоего организма, не зная, что гоблин с тобой сделал.

Вздохнув, Джим сдался.

— Ладно. Но говорить буду я, а не ты.

Боунс кивнул и окинул здание, к которому они приближались, хмурым взглядом.

— Он живет здесь?

— Ага. — Засунув дрожащие руки в карманы, Джим кивнул охране. — Леонард Маккой и Джеймс Кирк к коммандеру Споку. Нас ждут.

Просканировав их, охранники без лишних слов пропустили их внутрь.

Квартира Спока была на третьем этаже.

Боунс постучал. Джим вытер пот со лба и изо всех сил попытался унять эрекцию. Не сработало. Его сердце колотилось, дыхание было неровным, а кожа казалась тесной и горячей. 

Боунс снова постучал, но ответа не было.

Нахмурившись, Джим толкнул дверь, и она открылась.

Он вошёл в апартаменты, Боунс последовал за ним.

Джим с любопытством огляделся в просторной квартире. К его удивлению, обстановка вовсе не была спартанской, как он ожидал. Внутри было тепло и уютно, повсюду стояли странные вулканские артефакты. Лёгкий запах лаванды исходил из одной из комнат, и Джим направился прямо туда.

Комната освещалась лишь парой свечей, и Джиму понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы привыкнуть к полутьме.

Спок сидел на полу в позе лотоса, его глаза были закрыты. Одет он был в традиционную вулканскую робу.

Какое-то время Джим смотрел на него, чувствуя необъяснимое волнение.  
Сейчас Спок был поразительно похож на принца Спока. То есть, конечно, он всегда был на него похож, так как биологически они были одним и тем же существом, но до этого момента Джим никогда не видел в Споке его двойника. Прошло уже больше двух месяцев с тех пор, как он вернулся из другого измерения, и иногда всё пережитое там казалось Джиму лишь сном, слишком странным, чтобы быть правдой.

Но сейчас, когда он увидел коммандера Спока в вулканской робе до пола, совсем как та, что носил принц Спок, к нему пришло полное осознание: этот человек — этот пришелец — был его _мужем_ в другой жизни. Он был отцом его ребёнка. Он был самым близким человеком в жизни другого Джима Кирка.

Джима охватило нехорошее предчувствие. Ему резко захотелось уйти.

Но он велел себе не глупить. Перед ним был не принц Спок, муж его двойника. Это был коммандер Спок, его инструктор по ксенолингвистике.

Инструктор, чей язык побывал у него во рту всего несколько часов назад.

Джим облизнул губы. Он буквально ощущал, как кровь устремилась по венам, заставляя кожу на шее покраснеть. 

— Кадеты, — поприветствовал их Спок, открыв, наконец, глаза и глядя на Боунса.

Он старательно избегал смотреть на Джима.

Боунс стиснул ладонью джимово плечо. Взгляд Спока проследил за этим жестом, но уже через секунду снова вернулся к лицу Маккоя.

— Вы попросили о встрече.

Поджав губы, Боунс вытащил трикодер и протянул его Споку.

— Это показатели Джима. Полагаю, вы знаете, каковы нормальные цифры для молодого землянина.

Спок в течение минуты изучал данные, после чего посмотрел на Боунса с нечитаемым выражением лица.

— Насколько я понимаю, такие показатели находятся в пределах нормы при определённых обстоятельствах.

Джим с трудом сдержался, чтобы не фыркнуть. Определённые обстоятельства. Точно.

— О, да, — сказал Боунс, его голос практически сочился сарказмом. — Совершенно нормально иметь такие показатели на протяжении нескольких часов. Вы что, думаете, вы такой неподражаемый, что Джим всё ещё возбужден спустя два часа после вашей последней встречи?

— Верно ли я понимаю, что вы вините меня, доктор? — абсолютно бесстрастным голосом спросил Спок.

— Да, чёрт возьми, я виню вас! Вы что-то с ним сделали! И если не расскажете, что именно, я подам рапорт. Это моя обязанность, как врача федерации. Несанкционированная телепатия противозаконна. И прежде чем вы начнёте всё отрицать, я скажу вам — хватит врать! Джим почувствовал, как вы проделали это своё телепатическое вуду, когда дотронулись до его лица.

Спок всё ещё выглядел спокойно и невозмутимо.

— Какой пси рейтинг у кадета Кирка? — наконец спросил он.

Ладно, хватит значит хватит.

— _Кадет Кирк_ вообще-то здесь, — сказал Джим. Его раздражало, когда о нём говорили так, будто его не было в комнате.

— Прости, Джим, — проворчал Боунс, наверное, вспомнив, что пообещал позволить Джиму самому поговорить со Споком.

Спок извиняться не стал. Ему, наверное, даже в голову такое не пришло. Ублюдок.

— Каков ваш пси-рейтинг, кадет? — спросил Спок, переводя взгляд на странную конструкцию из блоков.

Он всё ещё упорно не смотрел на Джима.

Джим прикусил язык, чтобы не ляпнуть чего-то такого, о чём он впоследствии пожалеет. И если Спок собирался притворяться, что между ними ничего не было — отлично.

— Довольно высокий для человека: П7. Что с того? Я не телепат, хотя достаточно восприимчив к телепатии.

Спок молчал ещё некоторое время.

— Я не применял телепатию с умыслом. Однако из-за вашего высокого пси-уровня, возможно, что когда я положил руку на ваши … — он умолк.

— Пси точки, — продолжил за него Джим.

Плечи Спока напряглись.

Всё ещё глядя на странную конструкцию, он переспросил:

— Пардон?

Боунс презрительно фыркнул.

— Да, мы знаем об этом! Класс A, чёрт тебя дери! Безвредные, чёрт тебя дери! Есть хоть что-то, о чем вулкацы _не лгут_? Я подам на вас рапорт, потому что лгать о телепатических способностях опасно и безответственно!

— Информация, предоставленная в звёздный флот, не является ложной, — напряжённо сказал Спок.

— Хватит нести чушь, ты зеленокровый…

Спок прищурился.

— Кадет Маккой, мы не в классе, но я ваш старший офицер. Не забывайтесь.

Маккой вскинул брови.

— Как удобно вы забыли, что вы также старший офицер Джима, когда решили, что неплохо будет полапать собственного студента.

Лицо Спока окаменело, он встал, буравя взглядом Маккоя.

— Я не понимаю вашего интереса в этом, кадет. Вы не являетесь ни родственником кадета Кирка, ни его охранником. Вас не должно это заботить.

— Я _его друг_ , но опять же, вы не поймёте…

— Достаточно, — рявкнул Джим, влезая между ними. — Боунс, сядь и помолчи. — Маккой насупился, но подчинился. Джим повернулся к Споку. — А ты — ты должен кое-что объяснить. Я хочу ответов. Я чертовски раздражён и точно врежу кому-нибудь, если не получу их прямо сейчас.

Спок отвернулся и прошёл к окну.

Стоя спиной к Джиму, он, наконец, заговорил. Его голос звучал тихо и монотонно.

— Информация, предоставленная Федерации, не была ложной, просто неполной. Вулканцы действительно принадлежат к телепатам класса А. Их телепатия довольно ограничена и не может быть использована агрессивным способом против других живых существ. Однако небольшое количество вулканцев рождаются с активными телепатическими способностями, такими как слияние разумов, способность забирать и причинять боль, стирать и внушать воспоминания, контролировать чужой разум, телекинез и несколько прочих, — сказал Спок всё тем же безжизненным тоном, будто не он подтвердил только что, что некоторые вулканцы принадлежали к классу H. _Классу H_.

— Твою ж мать, — прошептал Боунс.

Джим с опаской покосился на Спока, по его спине пробежал холодок. Телепаты класса H обычно не гуляют по улице, не приняв нейроингибиторы, уж точно не на планете, где большинство жителей абсолютно беззащитны.

Джим облизнул губы.

— И ты один из этих немногих, — сказал Джим, уже зная ответ.

— Верно, — согласился Спок.

— Что ты со мной сделал?

На этот вопрос Спок ответил не сразу.

— Во время… нашего физического контакта мои ментальные щиты рухнули. Дальнейшее я могу только предполагать, но учитывая ваш высокий пси-рейтинг и тот факт, что мой контроль был... ослаблен, вероятно, я непреднамеренно перевозбудил вашу медиальную преоптическую зону, вызвав…

— Исправь это, — перебил его Джим.

— Это не так просто, — замялся Спок.

Джим удивлённо посмотрел на него.

— И что это должно значить? Если ты смог сделать это случайно, значит, сможешь и исправить, приложив старание.

— Ваш вывод ошибочен, — ответил Спок, его голос звучал немного отрывисто. — Я не обучен пользоваться телепатией.

Джим нахмурился.

— Мне говорили, что вулканцы начинают учить детей контролю с детства.  
Спок слегка повернул голову в его сторону, но остался стоять на месте, всё ещё глядя в окно.

— Верно. Мы учимся контролировать и управлять нашими телами с самого юного возраста. Однако вы путаете ментальный контроль и телепатию. Это не одно и то же. На самом деле, чем сильнее телепатия, тем разрушительнее она действует на ментальный контроль.

Джим скрестил руки на груди.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что не можешь всё поправить?

— Отрицательно, — возразил Спок. — Однако мне придется инициировать слияние разумов. Среди вулканцев этот процесс считается... неприятным и нарушающим приватность.

Джим задумчиво уставился в выпрямленную как палка спину. Слияние разумов не считалось чем-то особенным в другом измерении.

— Почему? — спросил он. — Это противозаконно?

— Это очень… интимная форма телепатии, — неохотно произнёс Спок. Очевидно, ему не хотелось говорить об этом. — Обученные адепты разума класса А могут научиться осуществлять поверхностное слияние разумов, но оно не является истинным, не такое всеобъемлющее. Только члены меньшинства — мелдеры — могут инициировать глубокое слияние разумов, и среди вулканцев процедура считается в высшей степени оскорбительной и… эмоциональной. Век назад мелдеры были изгоями на Вулкане, и все их имена тщательно отслеживались. Целители отказывались лечить их, когда они заболевали. А если высшее командование Вулкана узнавало о наличие мелдера в армии или о том, что военный поддерживал мелдеров, виновника могли признать непригодным к службе. После вулканской реформации в две тысячи сто пятьдесят четвёртом году и роспуска Высшего Командования, ситуация с мелдерами перестала быть такой угрожающей, и слияние разумов по согласию больше не нарушает закон, хотя большинство вулканцев всё ещё не доверяют и…

— Боятся таких, как ты, — мягко закончил за него Джим.

— Вы не ошибаетесь.

— Разве страх не _нелогичен_?

— Напротив, иногда страх логичен. Долгая жизнь является оптимальным условием для разумного существа максимизировать свою полезность обществу, и в присутствии угрозы мозжечковая миндалина вырабатывает гормон, который люди называют “страхом”. Страх это инстинкт самосохранения. Он встроен в природу каждого живого существа. — Спок помолчал и тихо добавил: — Вполне логично бояться чего-то, что может разрушить твой самоконтроль.

Джим прищурился, не отводя взгляда от спины Спока.

— Давай-ка подытожим, — сказал он спустя какое-то время, прерывая напряжённую тишину. — Из-за вулканских предрассудков относительно сильных телепатов тебя не научили контролировать эту силу, и именно поэтому ты случайно не на то нажал в моём мозгу и теперь понятия не имеешь, как всё исправить.

Пауза.

— В общем и целом, это так.

Джим покачал головой. Чем больше он узнавал о вулканцах, тем труднее было поверить, что им удалось прикинуться такой неэмоциональной, логичной и превосходящей всех расой.

— Здорово, — вздохнул он, взъерошив рукой волосы. — Ну, не то, чтобы у нас было много вариантов. Вперёд, попробуй всё исправить.

Спок, наконец, повернулся лицом к нему и замер, сцепив руки за спиной.

— Для вас это может быть небезопасно. Я необучен, и у меня очень мало опыта, так как я сливался разумом лишь с одной персоной, и эта персона была пси-нулевой. Каждый раз после этого у неё случалась небольшая головная боль. Я не знаю, будет ли опыт неприятным в вашем случае.

Джим подумал, стоит ли рассказать Споку, что другой вулканец уже использовал слияние разумов на нём, и это было абсолютно безболезненно, но решил промолчать. Ему пришлось бы многое объяснять, а в данный момент он был не в настроении. Глядя на свой пах, Джим скривился.

— Мне всё равно. Просто сделай это.

— Очень хорошо, — сказал Спок. — Подойдите ближе.

Джим сделал шаг вперёд, затем ещё один, пока между ними не остался лишь фут.

Он сглотнул, встретившись с тёмными глазами Спока.

Первый раз с тех пор, как он вошёл в комнату, Спок встретил его взгляд.

Лицо его было бесстрастным, но в позе чувствовалось туго закрученное напряжение, от чего Джима прошило волной страха и возбуждения. Кожу немедленно начало покалывать от смущающей близости, а соски стали слишком чувствительными под тканью рубашки.

Медленно, не отводя взгляда, Спок поднял руку и положил пальцы на левую сторону его лица.

Джим затрепетал, губы его приоткрылись.

Спок с жадностью всматривался в его лицо.

— Кхм.

Джим вздрогнул. Он совершенно забыл о Боунсе.

— Да, Джим весьма симпатичная штучка, но мы не можем торчать тут всю ночь, коммандер.

Спок плотно сжал губы, но никак это не прокомментировал.

Глядя Джиму в глаза, он тихо сказал:

— Мой разум к твоему разуму. Мои мысли к твоим мыслям. Наши разумы сливаются. Наши разумы становятся единым целым. — Пальцы Спока сильнее вжались в его кожу…

Веки Джима закрылись, и он ахнул, когда волны удовольствия одна за другой хлынули в его разум. Ему казалось, будто он плывёт в расширяющемся пузыре, наполненном сияющей жидкостью, со всех сторон его окружало тепло и золотистый пульсирующий свет, и он кутался в них словно в одеяло в холодную ночь. Чувство правильности происходящего ошеломляло. Он хотел больше. Ему нужно было больше. Глубже…

Но внезапно всё закончилось.

Судорожно вздохнув, Джим открыл глаза. Он не понимал, что происходит, мышцы во всём теле всё ещё конвульсивно подёргивались.

Джим слышал голоса, но в ушах звенело так, что они казались одновременно далёкими и слишком громкими.

Ах да. Боунс. Спок. Они о чём-то спорили.

— … показатели сходили с ума! Что ты с ним сделал на этот раз? И хватит трогать его, чёрт возьми!

Джим изумлённо моргнул, осознав, что рука Спока поглаживает его спину. Рука замерла, а затем отдернулась, словно Спок только сейчас осознал, что он делал.

Сам Спок немедленно отодвинулся.

Чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, и дрожа от холода, Джим обнял себя руками и быстро заморгал, пытаясь осмыслить то, что случилось. Боунс нависал над ним, словно мать - медведица. Спок стоял неподалёку, вытянувшись по струнке. На его лице было странное выражение, но у Джима всё ещё кружилась голова, и он никак не мог собраться с мыслями.

— …Джим! Как ты себя чувствуешь? — Боунс изучал его зрачки со смесью тревоги и злости на лице.

— Странно, — пробормотал Джим, растирая онемевшие руки. Ему было так холодно. Всё его тело дрожало, а окружающий мир периодически терял четкость. — Мне холодно.  
Боунс выругался сквозь зубы, прежде чем повернуться к Споку.

— Клянусь богом, если ты не расскажешь мне, какого чёрта с ним сделал, то я…

Спок сжал руки за спиной, по его лицу ничего невозможно было понять.

— Я осуществил слияние разумов с позволения кадета Кирка. Я сумел найти перевозбуждённую область в гипоталамусе и всё исправил. Проблемы больше не возникнет.

— Да неужели? Тогда почему он трясётся как осиновый лист?

Спок недовольно поджал губы.

— Полагаю, винить в этом следует именно вас, кадет Маккой. Не рекомендуется насильно прерывать слияние разумов. Это может вызвать серьёзные неврологические повреждения.

Боунс покраснел, а руки сжались в кулаки.

— Его показатели просто сходили с ума! Что я должен был сделать?! Позволить вам трахнуть его мозг, как вы пытались трахнуть его тело, _профессор_?

На челюсти Спока дрогнул мускул.

— Уходите.

— Да, мы уйдем! — сказал Боунс, схватив Джима за руку и волоча за собой к двери. — Я был прав в том, что никогда не доверял этому вашему вулканскому вуду! Вам повезло, что я не могу подать на вас рапорт за нападение, чтобы заодно не разрушить карьеру Джима, но если вы приблизитесь к нему снова, я лично отправлюсь к адмиралу Маркусу и заявлю, что телепату класса H позволили учить подростков! Увидим, как быстро вас выкинут на улицу, коммандер!

— Вы угрожаете мне, доктор Маккой? — глухо спросил Спок.

Боунс хмуро посмотрел на него.

— Да, угрожаю! И что-то мне подсказывает, что нормальные вулканцы не обрадуются, узнав, что вы один из этих уродов. Троньте Джима ещё раз, и станете нежелательным лицом на обеих планетах.

Спок застыл.

— Вы совершаете ошибку, кадет, — тихо сказал он. — И в ваших угрозах нет необходимости. Кадет Кирк — мой студент. И даже если бы не был, у меня есть невеста.

— Вот и хорошо. Не забывайте об этом, — сказал Боунс, толкая Джима к двери. — Пошли, Джим. Я вылечу тебя настоящей медициной, как только мы доберёмся до общежития.

Джим позволил другу утянуть себя к выходу из апартаментов: его мысли всё ещё путались, а колени подгибались.

Прежде чем дверь закрылась за ними, Джим оглянулся назад.

Спок пристально смотрел на него, его глаза были тёмными и бездонными.

Спок приказал компьютеру запереть дверь и открыть канал связи на Вулкан.  
Зайдя в кабинет, он сел за стол, ввёл серию кодов и подождал ответа Т’Принг.

Его руки не дрожали. Он был абсолютно сдержан. Полностью контролировал себя.

— Спок.

Он поднял глаза, встречаясь взглядом со своей наречённой.

— Т’Принг.

Она приподняла бровь.

— Тебе повезло, что я ещё не ушла на работу. Что-то случилось?

— Действительно, — сказал Спок. — Я хочу попросить тебя приехать на Землю.

Вторая бровь присоединилась к первой. Спок ничего не мог почувствовать через связь из-за расстояния между ними, но он знал её слишком хорошо. Т’Принг была очень удивлена.

— Твоя просьба носит личный или профессиональный характер? — спросила она. — Я помню, ты упоминал, что будешь признателен, если я проведу несколько лекций в академии звёздного флота.

— Просьба личного характера.

Т’Принг внимательно смотрела на него. Спок был не единственным, кто прекрасно знал своего партнёра. Они были связаны большую часть их жизней. Т’Принг знала, что он не попросил бы о чём-то подобном, если бы это не было важно.

— Очень хорошо, — наконец сказала она. Т’Принг была не из тех, кто задает вопросы раньше времени. Спок знал, что она потребует ответов, как только прибудет на Землю. — Я должна буду поговорить со старейшиной Саакеном и узнать, когда это может быть организовано.

— Я буду весьма признателен, — сказал Спок.

Т’Принг наклонила голову, глядя ему прямо в глаза.

— До скорой встречи. — Она подняла руку в прощании. — Живи долго и процветай, Спок.

— Живи долго и процветай, Т’Принг, — эхом отозвался он, зеркаля жест.

После этого Спок прервал связь и откинулся на спинку стула, уставившись в чёрный экран.

Т’Принг испытывала к нему тёплые чувства. Она почти наверняка знала, что он принадлежит к меньшинству, но никому не открыла эту тайну. Она поймёт. Она поймёт, что у него есть определённые нужды помимо физических.

Возможно, он ошибался, когда пренебрегал телепатическими потребностями. В противном случае опыт с кадетом Кирком не был бы таким... ошеломительным. Спок был благодарен грубому, но своевременному вмешательству Маккоя. Разум Кирка был…

Спок закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул.

Он тосковал по спокойствию аналитического ума Т’Принг. Вот что ему было нужно. Вот чего он хотел.

Спокойствие. Логика. Контроль.

Существовала вероятность в восемьдесят семь целых три десятых, что Т’Принг позволит ему слиться с ней разумами.

Существовала также вероятность в девяносто шесть целых две десятых, что она найдёт этот опыт неприятным и отвратительно интимным.

И будет права.

Спок открыл глаза и уставился на картину с изображением вулканской кузни на стене.  
Слияние с разумом Кирка было слишком интимным. 

Разум Кирка был ярким и волнующе хаотичным. Это должно было отталкивать, но не отталкивало. Напротив, та часть, которую Спок пытался контролировать всю свою жизнь, была весьма заинтересована. Чем дольше их разумы оставались единым целым, тем сложнее было разъединиться: слияние… притягивало, увлекая его глубже в нелогичный прекрасный хаос.

Он отбросил эту странную мысль. Хаос вовсе не прекрасен. Спок не стремился к нему и не хотел чувствовать примитивное желание, которое пробуждал в нём кадет. Он не хотел жаждать собственного студента, не смотря на его приятную внешность. 

_Да, Джим был очень привлекателен_.

Спок поджал губы. Доктор Леонард Маккой заявил, что он "друг" Кирка, и всё же то, как он трогал его — в очень собственнической манере — расходилось с его словами. 

_И что-то мне подсказывает, что нормальные вулканцы не обрадуются, узнав, что вы один из этих уродов. Троньте Джима ещё раз и станете нежелательным лицом на обеих планетах_.

Спок поймал себя на том, что сжимает кулаки, и с усилием разжал их.

Ему была необходима медитация.


	7. Chapter 7

Т’Принг прибыла на планету шесть дней спустя.

У Спока днём был урок, поэтому встретить он её не мог. Вместо этого они договорились встретиться в апартаментах. Поэтому Спок был удивлён, увидев Т’Принг у дверей аудитории.

— Т’Принг, — поприветствовал он её, замечая зевак, разглядывающих необычную гостью. Некоторые кадеты просто с любопытством поглядывали в её сторону, другие откровенно пялились. Это было логично. Т’Принг была эффектной женщиной: высокой, красивой и величественной.

Она никак не реагировала на повышенное внимание к себе, стоя с гордо поднятой головой.

Однако, несмотря на безразличное выражение её лица, Спок чувствовал через связь радость от встречи. Сам Спок тоже был рад, что она смогла приехать. Прошло семь целых восемь десятых месяца с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз. 

— Спок.

— Я не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь, — прокомментировал Спок, быстро касаясь её пальцев своими.

— Это было внезапное решение, — сказала Т’Принг. — Старейшина Саакен попросил меня принять участие в научной конференции, которая будет проводиться в академии звёздного флота. Я пришла сюда, чтобы увидеть адмирала Барнетта. Так как наша встреча закончилась одиннадцать минут назад, было логично подождать тебя.

Спок поднял бровь.

— Научная конференция продлится три недели.

В ответ он почувствовал нотку веселья через связь.

— Ты как всегда склонен утверждать очевидное, Спок.

Он уже собирался ответить, когда заметил кадета Кирка, который покидал классную комнату в сопровождении кадета Маккоя.

Их глаза встретились.

Кирк мельком глянул на Т’Принг, потом снова на Спока и отвернулся. Маккой смерил Спока хмурым взглядом и последовал за другом.

Спок напряжённо всматривался в затылок Кирка какое-то время, после чего отвёл взгляд. Он был рад, что Кирк, по всей видимости, оправился от неврологического повреждения, вызванного вмешательством Маккоя, но его смущало то, каким тихим стал кадет в классе. Однако те немногие сведения о личности кадета Кирка, которыми располагал Спок, явно свидетельствовали, что вести себя тихо ему совершенно не свойственно.

— Кто он?

На лице Спока снова появилась маска безразличия.

— Прошу прощения? — спросил он, поворачиваясь к Т’Принг.

Она окинула его равнодушным взглядом.

— Молодой человек, на которого ты смотрел семь целых три десятых секунды. Он твой студент?

— Это так, — согласился Спок, после чего направился к выходу. — Будет более предусмотрительно, если мы продолжим беседу наедине.

Он ощущал любопытство Т’Принг через их связь, но она больше ничего не спросила, и просто молча последовала за ним.

До самых апартаментов они хранили молчание.

— Твоя комната, — сказал Спок, показывая Т’Принг гостевую комнату. Её прошлый визит был кратким, и тогда она не останавливалась у Спока. — Уведомь меня, если сочтешь её неудовлетворительной.

Т’Принг осмотрелась и кивнула. А потом скользнула по фигуре Спока оценивающим взглядом.

— Вынуждена признать, что хотя я всё ещё не одобряю твой карьерный выбор, твоя униформа весьма привлекательна. — Она начала расстёгивать платье. — Помоги мне.  
Спок подошёл к ней вплотную и занялся застёжками. Вулканские платья было довольно сложно снимать, но у него было достаточно практики.

— Сначала я хотел бы поговорить с тобой, — сказал он, когда она притянула его руки на свою обнажённую грудь.

— Я пробуду здесь три недели, — возразила она. — Мы поговорим позже. Я думаю, сексуальный акт сейчас уместен.

— Очень хорошо, — согласился Спок. Её предложение его совсем не удивило. Как и большинство вулканцев, Т’Принг видела мало смысла в обмене любезностями и предпочитала прямой подход, всегда такой логичный и эффективный.

Убрав руки с груди Т’Принг, он начал раздеваться.

— Почему ты попросил меня приехать?

Спок открыл глаза и посмотрел на свою невесту.

Т’Принг лежала на боку, наблюдая за ним.

Он посмотрел на её ничего не выражающее лицо, подбирая слова. В конце концов, он решил сказать всё, как есть. Т’Принг это оценит.

— Я принадлежу к меньшинству, — сказал он, садясь и поднимая свои вещи с пола. Он не избегал её взгляда — это было просто бессмысленно, так как лицо Т’Принг редко выражало, что у неё на уме.

Она ни слова ни сказала, но он всё почувствовал через связь.

— Ты удивлена, — констатировал Спок, поднимаясь с кровати, чтобы одеться.

— Я удивлена, что ты говоришь об этом, — сказала Т’Принг, тоже начиная одеваться. — Я знала двенадцать целых три десятых года, Спок.

Её тон был ровным и безэмоциональным, и всё же он почувствовал, что тема разговора ей не нравится.

Уже полностью одетый Спок посмотрел на неё, сцепив руки за спиной.

— И каково твоё мнение?

Т’Принг опустила взгляд, застёгивая платье. На этот раз она не попросила помощи, и он не предложил.

— Моё мнение не имеет значения, так ты не властен это изменить, — наконец сказала она. — _Kaiidth_.

— В самом деле, — согласился Спок, пытаясь проигнорировать укол разочарования. Разочарование было нелогичным. Реакция Т’Принг была очень спокойной, по сравнению с тем, как отреагировало бы большинство вулканцев.

В комнате воцарилась натянутая тишина.

— Почему ты хотел, чтобы я приехала? — спросила она. — Ведь не для того, чтобы поговорить об этом.

— Сейчас это уже не имеет значения. Маловероятно, что ты согласишься на мою просьбу.

Т’Принг подошла и сурово посмотрела на него.

— Я для этого приехала на Землю, Спок. Я заслуживаю объяснения.

Конечно, Т’Принг была права.

Спок поколебался, прежде чем встретить её взгляд.

— Я обратил внимание, что пренебрегал своими телепатическими нуждами. Я хотел спросить тебя, согласишься ли ты на слияние разумов. — Ему не нужна была связь, чтобы понять, насколько ужаснула её его просьба. Он отвернулся. — Очевидно, это было ошибкой. Я прошу прощения за то, что потратил твоё время и оторвал тебя от исследований. — Он направился к двери.

— Спок, — позвала она, останавливая его. — Не будь нелогичным. Твоя человеческая импульсивность затмевает здравый смысл. Давай всё спокойно обсудим.

— Здесь нечего обсуждать, Т’Принг, — сказал Спок, повернувшись к ней.

Т’Принг спокойно выдержала его взгляд. Он больше не мог чувствовать её эмоции через связь. Она снова держала их под контролем.

— Я не презираю тебя за то, кем ты являешься, — сказала она. — Однако я не могу сделать того, о чём ты просишь. Я... прошу прощения, но ты просишь слишком о многом.

Т’Принг никогда не извинялась.

— Я понимаю, — коротко кивнул Спок.

— Однако учитывая, что у тебя есть телепатические нужды, которых нет у меня, думаю, будет логично, если ты удовлетворишь их с кем-нибудь ещё.

Спок изумлённо посмотрел на неё.

— Слияние разумов — очень интимная практика, Т’Принг. В древние времена оно обычно практиковалось только между партнёрами.

— Я знаю, — сказала Т’Принг, говорить об этом ей явно было некомфортно. — Однако раз ты обратил внимание на нехватку телепатического контакта, то полагаю, ты успешно попрактиковался с другим индивидуумом. Почему ты снова не попросишь этого человека?

Спок отвёл взгляд.

— Это невозможно.

И немедленно почувствовал на себе её испытующий взгляд.

— Это тот кадет? На которого ты смотрел?

На мгновение Спок напрягся. Но отрицать было бы нелогично.

— Положительно.

Т’Принг подняла бровь.

— Я не понимаю, почему это невозможно. Он в пределах досягаемости.

— Джеймс Кирк — мой студент, — сказал Спок. — Кроме того, его... друг, кадет Маккой, угрожал разоблачить мою принадлежность к телепатам класса H, если я ещё раз приближусь к кадету Кирку.

Последовала двухсекундная тишина.

— Только не говори мне, что боишься этого человека.

Спок окаменел.

— Я не "боюсь" кадета Маккоя. Просто нелогично рисковать своей карьерой ради этого.

Т’Принг окинула его скептическим взглядом.

— Полагаю, ты способен вести себя осмотрительно. Если кадет может полностью удовлетворить твои телепатические нужды, то стоит рискнуть. Если ты хочешь его разум, так возьми его.

— Не всё так просто.

Она внимательно посмотрела на него.

— Ты хочешь его?

Большую часть времени Спок считал прямолинейный подход Т’Принг освежающим. Но не в этот раз.

Вопреки популярному мнению, вулканцы были способны лгать. Хотя и испытывали к лжи отвращение.

— Да, — сказал Спок, удерживая её взгляд.

Признавать это было… крайне неуютно. По взаимному согласию живя на разных планетах, они не хранили верность друг другу и обычно не обсуждали текущих любовников, так как это не имело значения. Они оба знали, что когда Время придет, их связь станет полной, и они поженятся.

— Кадет выглядел довольно молодо, — прокомментировала Т’Принг. — Он достиг зрелости?

— Достиг, — с неодобрением сказал Спок. — Я не понимаю причины, по которой ты продолжаешь задавать вопросы о кадете Кирке.

— Чего я не понимаю, так это почему ты отказываешь себе в этом. — Тень скользнула по её лицу. — Если ты хочешь его, возьми.

Спок знал, что его мать считала Т’Принг "испорченной", и в чём-то была права. Будучи единственным ребёнком в клане, Т’Принг привыкла получать всё, чего хочет, и всегда с недоумением смотрела, когда ей говорили, что её желание выполнить невозможно. Это было бы довольно забавно… если бы Спок позволил себе сейчас почувствовать веселье.

— Ты не понимаешь, — возразил Спок.

— Верно. Я не понимаю, — сказала Т’Принг. — Мне ясно одно: ты позволяешь эмоциям управлять твоими действиями. Если бы твой подход был логичным, решение проблемы было бы для тебя таким же очевидным, как и для меня.

— Он мой студент, Т’Принг.

Она окинула его равнодушным взглядом.

— Действительно, так и есть. Именно поэтому ты не можешь позволять этому мимолётному физическому увлечению компрометировать твою работу. Возьми его, удовлетвори свои нужды, и его присутствие перестанет влиять на тебя. Это только логично.

 _Взять его. Логично_.

Спок покачал головой, но мысль отказывалась покидать его голову.

Возможно, Т’Принг была права. Учитывая его предыдущие сексуальные контакты, физическое желание имеет склонность ослабевать после удовлетворения. Сам факт, что он провёл последние шесть дней, думая о Кирке двадцать четыре процента времени, был тревожным. Он позволил неприемлемой фиксации на студенте снизить его эффективность. Это было неприемлемо.

— Твоя логика неоспорима, — признал Спок.

Т’Принг наклонила голову.

— Спасибо, — благодарно кивнула она, после чего села за стол. — Это коммуникационное устройство функционирует?

— Положительно.

— Соедини меня с секретарем адмирала Барнета.

Спок приподнял бровь, но всё же приказал компьютеру установить соединение.  
Он отступил в сторону, когда на экране появилась секретарь адмирала.

— Доктор, — поприветствовала она Т’Принг.

— Пожалуйста, проинформируйте адмирала, что я передумала и хотела бы принять его предложение и взять для себя ассистента.

— Конечно, доктор. Я могу дать вам список лучших кадетов, все они с отличными характеристиками…

— Я уже выбрала подходящего студента, — перебила её Т’Принг. — Его зовут Джеймс Кирк.

Секретарь нахмурилась.

— Но он всего лишь первокурсник…

— Не заставляйте меня повторять, — сказала Т’Принг ледяным голосом. — Соедините меня с мистером Кирком.

Секретарь быстро кивнула, и экран погас.

— Что ты пытаешься сделать? — спросил Спок.

— Логичную вещь, без которой твоя карьера окажется под угрозой, — ответила Т’Принг.

Две секунды спустя лицо кадета Кирка появилось на экране. Так как Кирк не мог его видеть, Спок позволил себе наблюдать за разговором.

— Кадет Кирк, я полагаю? — спросила Т’Принг.

Взгляд, которым Кирк посмотрел на неё, показался Споку… странным.

— Да, — ответил он спустя мгновение. — Секретарь адмирала Барнетта сказала, что вы хотите, чтобы я стал вашим помощником на научной конференции.

— Верно, — подтвердила Т’Принг. 

Кирк с опаской посмотрел на неё.

— Не поймите меня неправильно — не то, чтобы я не был польщён — но почему я?

— А почему нет? Я не обязана объяснять свои действия. Вы принимаете предложение или нет? Если вы не хотите получить дополнительные кредиты, то я найду другого…

— Согласен, — сказал Кирк, но выражение его лица всё ещё было настороженным.

— Я рада, — ровно сказала Т’Принг. — Мне нужна помощь сегодня. На данный момент я расположилась в апартаментах коммандера Спока.

Спок заметил, как тень пробежала по лицу Кирка.

— В апартаментах коммандера Спока? — повторил он.

— В самом деле. Как и следовало ожидать, так как мы помолвлены.

Кирк окаменел.

— Что-то не так? — сказала Т’Принг.

— Нет, — сказал Кирк одну целую шесть десятых секунды спустя. — Когда вы хотите, чтобы я пришёл?

— В семь часов.

— Ладно, — сказал Кирк. — Увидимся через два часа, доктор.

— Можете называть меня Т’Принг.

— До встречи, доктор.

Экран погас.

Т’Принг повернулась в кресле, чтобы посмотреть на Спока.

— Он _действительно_ привлекателен.

Спок ничего не ответил.

— Где твоя благодарность, Спок? Ты должен признать, что это было очень изобретательно.

Спок сцепил руки за спиной.

— Т’Принг, ты действительно предлагаешь мне вступить в сексуальные и телепатические отношения с моим кадетом, пока ты будешь в соседней комнате?

Т’Принг вскинула брови.

— Хочешь, чтобы я смотрела?

Иногда Спок не был уверен, серьёзно говорит Т’Принг или нет. Вулканцы не "шутят", но всё же…

Возможно, он слишком долго жил среди людей.

— Отрицательно, — возразил Спок, на случай если она спрашивала серьёзно.

— Значит, решено, — сказала Т’Принг. — Кадет Кирк прибудет в семь часов. Полагаю, часа для тебя будет достаточно. После этого я ожидаю, что ты сопроводишь меня в ресторан, где мы ужинали в мой прошлый визит. Меню было очень достойным. Я буду готова уйти в восемь тридцать.

Как всегда, подумал Спок, его мать была права.

Джим нерешительно помялся у двери, снова спрашивая себя, что он тут делает.

Он обещал Боунсу держаться от Спока подальше и хотел сдержать обещание. Если быть честным самим с собой, то от непонятных отношений со Споком ему было чертовски не по себе. То, с какой силой его влекло к Споку, было… жутковато. И слияние разумов… Он сказал Боунсу, что больше не чувствовал себя странно, но это была небольшая ложь, чтобы успокоить его гиперопекающего друга. Разумеется, после многочисленных уколов, которые сделал ему Боунс, он чувствовал себя отлично. Физически. Джиму трудно было объяснить другу, что ему казалось, будто его неверно собрали, и чего-то не хватало. Даже сейчас, почти неделю спустя, каждый раз, когда он думал о слиянии разумов, то становился беспокойным, разгорячённым и — что самое странное — возбуждённым. Очевидно, его тело обожало, когда Спок проникал в его мозг.

Поморщившись, Джим постучал.

Несколько мгновений спустя дверь открылась, и на пороге появился Спок.

На нём снова была вулканская роба: какая-то странная серая туника, которая свободно свисала с его широких плеч, и чёрные брюки.

Он выглядел так хорошо, что хотелось его съесть.

Джим облизнул уголок рта. _Другая весовая категория, чёрт побери_. Спок был его инструктором и старшим офицером. К тому же он был помолвлен. Да ещё и с Т’Принг.

— Кадет.

Джим потупил взгляд, после чего снова посмотрел на Спока с напускным безразличием.

— Я здесь, чтобы встретиться с вашей невестой.

— Я знаю, — Спок отступил в сторону, позволяя ему войти.

Джим перешагнул через порог, но затем остановился и тихо произнес, не глядя на него:

— Не чувствуешь себя виноватым? У тебя есть невеста, а ты…

Спок сцепил руки за спиной.

— Ты не понимаешь.

— Точно, — сказал Джим, скривив губы. — Я хочу сказать, до меня доходили слухи, но я думал, что всё это брехня. Мерзкий поступок, учитывая обстоятельства, Спок.

— Если быть до конца точным, она не моя невеста. Ошибка в терминологии. Т’Принг делит со мной связь.

Джим фыркнул.

— Даже лучше. А сейчас я должен говорить с ней так, будто это не её партнёр был на мне несколько дней назад? Я не говорю, что сам святой, но это будет, мягко говоря, неловко.

Спок отвёл взгляд и направился в гостиную, будто Джим ничего и не говорил. Сволочь. 

— Т’Принг ждёт нас.

Так и было.

Она сидела на диване, держа в руках ПАДД.

Т’Принг действительно была такой красивой, какой он её запомнил. Единственным отличием было то, что она определённо не была глубоко беременна ребёнком Боунса.

— Мистер Кирк, — сказала она, поднимая взгляд из-за ПАДДа.

Джим кивнул, облизнув губы.

— Спок, постарайся не смотреть на него так. По крайней мере, пока я рядом, — сказала Т’Принг, приподнимая бровь.

Джим подавился воздухом. Его взгляд метнулся от Т’Принг к Споку, который упорно _не смотрел_ на него.

— Я ничего подобного не делаю, Т’Принг, — натянуто возразил Спок.

Джим отвёл от него взгляд и посмотрел на Т’Принг.

— Что... — Он прищурился. — Вы ведь пригласили меня сюда не для того, чтобы поговорить о конференции, да?

— Да, не для этого, — подтвердила Т’Принг. — Я вулканка. Мне не нужен ассистент. Я вполне способна провести конференцию самостоятельно. Однако мне действительно требуется ваша помощь в другом вопросе.

Cкрестив руки на груди, Джим смерил её взглядом.

— В другом вопросе? Это имеет какое-то отношение к вашему партнёру?

Т’Принг сложила руки на коленях, глядя на него так, будто он был очень занятным созданием.

— А вы не глупы. Так как нам со Споком нужно будет уйти в восемь тридцать, я перейду сразу к делу. Я знаю, что Спок хочет вас.

Желудок Джима совершил кувырок. На Спока он по-прежнему не смотрел.

Между тем Т’Принг продолжала:

— Так как необдуманные действия могут уничтожить его карьеру, было необходимо разрешить этот вопрос. Спок имеет определённые телепатические нужды, и я не могу ему с ними помочь. Поэтому я пришла к выводу, что самым логичным курсом действий будет привлечь вас ему в помощь. Так как я официально попросила вас быть моим ассистентом, ваш визит не поставит под угрозу ваши карьеры.

Джим уставился на неё.

— Я не уверен, что правильно расслышал. Вы просите меня переспать с вашим женихом?

— По существу, да.

Джим смотрел на неё какое-то время, прежде чем повернуться к Споку.

— И ты в деле?

Спок слегка нахмурился, очевидно, незнакомый с этим выражением.

— Если ты интересуешься, согласен ли я с Т’Принг, то это так. Пусть это не идеальное решение, оно кажется наиболее логичным.

Джим моргнул, переводя взгляд со Спока на Т’Принг и обратно. 

— Вы оба безумцы. Все вулканцы — чёртовы психи.

Т’Принг наклонила голову.

— Каковы ваши возражения?

Джим рассмеялся, зарывшись пальцами в волосы.

— Возражения? Для начала, почему я вообще должен соглашаться?

— А почему нет? — сказала Т’Принг, внимательно глядя на него. — Разве вы не желаете его? Спок очень искусен в постели.

От удивления Джим потерял дар речи.

Ладно. Хорошо. Он понимал, что другие виды имели собственные традиции. Открытие новых цивилизаций и их культур было частью очарования звёздного флота. Но это было странно до чёртиков.

Джим посмотрел на Спока с горящим от смущения лицом.

По крайней мере, Спок тоже казался выбитым из колеи прямотой его невесты.

Их глаза встретились.

 _Спок очень искусен в постели_.

Джим снова почувствовал себя разгорячённым — разгорячённым и почему-то злым, хотя спроси его сейчас о причине, он не смог бы объяснить.

Поэтому он снова посмотрел на Т’Принг.

— Искусен. Точно. И вы совсем не ревнуете?

— Ревную? — озадаченно повторила Т’Принг. — Спок — мой партнёр. Вечно далекий и вечно близкий. Он принадлежит мне, а я ему. Кого он периодически выбирает, чтобы удовлетворять физические нужды не влияет ни на меня, ни на нашу связь.

Джима замутило.

— Очень логично с вашей стороны, — решительно сказал он. — Но я не очень логичен, поэтому думаю, я пас. Извините, но такой рациональный подход к сексу совсем не заводит. — Джим повернулся и направился к выходу, злой на себя за то, что слова Т’Принг обеспокоили его и что при этом её предложение звучало так _соблазнительно_. Действительно, действительно соблазнительно.

Спок последовал за ним в коридор.

— Кадет Кирк, — позвал он.

— Серьёзно? — рявкнул Джим с коротким смешком и резко остановился, но не обернулся. — Твоя девушка предложила мне заняться с тобой сексом, а ты называешь меня “кадет Кирк”? Это просто качественно новый уровень безумия. Все вулканцы такие эмоционально заторможенные? Нет, подожди, не отвечай.

Джим почувствовал, как Спок шагнул ближе к нему.

Всё его тело окаменело, кожу начало покалывать от близости. Ему ненавистно было то, как сердце забилось словно ненормальное. Как шея стала гиперчувствительной там, где её касалось дыхание Спока. Как остро он чувствовал жар чужого тела. Джим рвано выдохнул.

— Я понимаю, что такой рациональный подход может показаться странным людям, — тихо сказал Спок. — Однако полагаю, это не повлияло на уровень удовольствия, который ты получил бы от акта.

— Уровень удовольствия, который я получил... — простонал Джим, пробежав рукой по лицу. — Ради всего святого, заткнись. Достаточно. От всего этого у меня взрывается мозг. Всё стало так странно с тех пор, как я оставил тебе то глупое сообщение. В этом… в этом нет никакого _смысла_. Я этого не хочу. И я пообещал Боунсу, что буду держаться от тебя подальше.

— Кадета Маккоя это совершенно не касается, — сказал Спок.

Его голос звучал немного отрывисто.

Джим моргнул, а затем повернулся кругом, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— Ты что, _ревнуешь_?

Лицо Спока превратилось в каменную маску.

— Вулканцы не испытывают ревности. Я лишь говорю, что кадет Маккой вмешивается в то, что его не касается. Более того, его отношение к тебе совершенно неподобающее и подозрительное для "друга". Он ведёт себя с тобой так, словно ты его собственность, и трогает тебя в неприличной манере. Он сам признал, что находит тебя чрезвычайно привлекательным.

Джим уставился на него.

— Для того, кто не ревнует, ты создаешь чертовски правдоподобное впечатление.

Спок смерил его взглядом.

— Я не "ревную", — повторил он.

Джим улыбнулся.

Спок смотрел на его улыбающееся лицо потемневшими глазами, после чего неожиданно дёрнул его ближе к себе и крепко поцеловал. Джим изумлённо вздохнул, его руки схватили Спока за спину, чтобы притянуть его ближе к себе. Спок быстро и крепко поцеловал его, после чего скользнул в его рот языком. Джим застонал и углубил поцелуй, голова кружилась, а тело дрожало от желания. Он выгнул спину, вжимаясь в Спока.

— Хочу тебя, — пробормотал Джим, прежде чем смог себя остановить.

— И я тебя, — сказал Спок, осыпая поцелуями его лицо и шею. — У нас есть полтора часа, прежде чем нам с Т’Принг будет нужно уйти. Полагаю, этого будет достаточно, чтобы совершить половой акт.

Джим не мог даже думать, когда Спок трогал его так.

— Да. Ладно. Только один раз.

Спок быстро его поцеловал, прежде чем взять за руку и отвести к двери в дальнем конце коридора. 

Это была спальня.

Как только они зашли внутрь, Спок сказал:

— Компьютер, активировать замок. Свет на тридцать процентов.

Затем он толкнул Джима к двери и снова поцеловал.

Когда они, наконец, оторвались друг от друга, скулы Спока были слегка позеленевшими, а глаза потемнели и остекленели.

— Разденься и ляг на кровать, — сказал Спок, отстранился и начать раздеваться, его движения были быстрыми и напряжёнными. 

Джим стянул рубашку и швырнул её на пол. Оставшаяся часть одежды присоединилась к ней спустя несколько секунд.

Обнажённым он прошёл к кровати и сел, глядя на Спока.

На нём всё ещё были брюки, но ни обуви, ни рубашки уже не было. Он выглядел великолепно: весь гладкий, поджарый, само воплощение силы. Дорожка тёмных волос исчезала под брюками. Джим уставился на неё, рассеянно облизнувшись.

— Почему ты всё ещё не раздет?

Он поднял взгляд к лицу Спока и обнаружил, как тот смотрит на него. Его глаза блуждали по всему телу Джима, задерживаясь на его губах, шее, сосках и бедрах. Кожу Джима _покалывало_ в тех местах, куда он смотрел. Тяжёлый взгляд Спока казался сродни физическому прикосновению.

Джим сглотнул, часть его была немного встревожена темнотой, таящейся в глазах Спока, другую часть это чертовски возбуждало.

Всё ещё поедая его взглядом, Спок расстегнул брюки и стянул их вниз вместе с нижним бельём. Сложив их и положив на кресло, он подошёл к кровати, его возбуждение было очевидным. Джим попытался не пялиться.

Вместо этого он облизнул губы и лёг на кровати, наслаждаясь скользящим по его телу взглядом Спока. Джим не был смущён. Может он и не был таким же мускулистым, каким был другой Джим — пока что — но он знал, что выглядит хорошо. И было очевидно, что Споку очень нравилось то, что он видел.

— Давай, — сказал Джим, глядя ему прямо в глаза. — Иди ко мне.

Вулканцы были чертовски быстрыми.

Не успел Джим моргнуть, как Спок оказался сверху, тяжёлое тело прижимало его к матрасу, руки упёрлись по обе стороны от лица Джима. 

Джим задыхался под его весом. Так много телесного контакта.

— Ты тяжёлый, — изумлённо улыбнулся он, закидывая ногу на бедро Спока и выдыхая, когда их члены прижались друг к другу. — Но я не жалуюсь.

Спок коснулся его щеки большим пальцем, его взгляд очарованно разглядывал лицо Джима.

— Ты очень стимулируешь чувства, — сказал он, после чего наклонился вниз для глубокого поцелуя.

К тому времени, как Спок отстранился, позволяя ему вдохнуть, разум Джима был блаженно пустым.

— Я хочу взять тебя, — сказал Спок. — Ты согласен?

Джим моргнул.

— Имеешь в виду настоящий секс?

Спок кивнул, скользнув рукой между их телами и сжимая твёрдый член Джима.

— В самом деле, я желаю заняться проникающим сексуальным актом.

Джим прикусил губу.

— Ладно. Но я возможно должен предупредить, что никогда не делал этого раньше.

Спок лишь кивнул, но Джим мог бы поклясться, что заметил довольный блеск в его глазах.

Джим посмотрел на него, прищурившись, но выражение лица Спока снова было пустым, ничего нельзя было понять. Если бы Джим не чувствовал его истекающий член, упирающийся ему в бедро, то никогда бы не догадался, что Спок был настолько возбуждён.

— Очень хорошо, — сказал Спок, расположившись между его ног. Скользнув руками под тело Джима, чтобы обхватить его ягодицы, он приставил член ко входу.

Джим округлил глаза и схватил Спока за плечи. 

— Какого чёрта? Тебе нужно сначала меня подготовить! Ты не можешь просто засунуть его! Если ты не знаешь, как это делается, то дай мне трахнуть тебя.

Ноздри Спока расширились.

— Уверяю тебя, я всесторонне осведомлён по этой теме. Но ты не принимаешь во внимание, что я не человек. Моя физиология очень отличается от твоей.

Джим мягко фыркнул.

— Если только твой член не может магическим образом растягивать мои мышцы и делать это безболезненно, твоя иная физиология ничего не меняет.

Спок поднял бровь.

Джим уставился на него.

— Ты должно быть шутишь.

— Это логичная эволюционная черта. У большинства вулканских млекопитающих... очень жестокий брачный сезон, и, как результат, у них развилась черта, которая не даёт им навредить их партнёрам.

Жестокий брачный сезон. Пон фарр.

Звучало логично, но Джим всё ещё с трудом мог в это поверить.

— Ладно, — скептически сказал он. — Но если мне будет больно, ты остановишься.

Спок наклонился и поцеловал его снова, прикусив нижнюю губу.

— Я сделаю всё, чтобы для тебя это был удовлетворительный опыт, — сказал он, посасывая опухшую губу Джима.

Джим вздохнул в горячий рот, его разум снова был затуманен желанием.

— Ладно. Вперёд, — сказал он, пытаясь расслабиться, когда скользкий член Спока слегка толкнулся внутрь него.

— Он не войдёт, — захныкал Джим, извиваясь.

— Не шевелись. Войдёт, — сказал Спок, успокаивающе лаская напряжённые мышцы его живота. Он начал толкаться сильнее, и Джим застыл. Ни за что на свете он не войдёт, не порвав его.

Но затем внутренние мышцы расслабились, и член вошёл на полную длину, пока Джим не почувствовал, как яйца Спока коснулись его. Спок издал тихий стон, всё его тело застыло.

Джим уставился на него с расшившимися глазами. Он почти ничего не чувствовал. Только наполненность.

Посмотрев на него сверху вниз, Спок поднял бровь, которая ясно выражала _Я же тебе говорил_.

Самодовольный ублюдок.

Джим сердито зыркнул на него.

— Отлично, он вошёл, что дальше? Может мне вздремнуть? Я ведь ничего не чувствую. — Если честно, он был немного разочарован.

Спок укоризненно посмотрел на него.

— Ты испытываешь небольшое онемение из-за слабого анестетика, который содержится в моём естественном любриканте. Эффект должен пройти в любой момент. — Спок начал осторожно толкаться внутрь.

Джим слегка улыбнулся, глядя ему прямо в глаза.

— Нет, всё ещё ничего. Возможно, вы просто скучны в постели, коммандер.

То, как Спок гневно прищурился, доставило ему удовольствие.

— Посмотрим, — сказал он и подтянул правую ногу Джима к груди, наклоняясь вперёд и меняя угол толчков. — Если мне не изменяет память о человеческой анатомии…

Джим застонал, закатив глаза.

Спок снова толкнулся вперёд, его член каждый раз тёрся о точку внутри него, о простату, если быть точным. Джим прикусил губу, пытаясь заглушить стоны.

— Тебе всё ещё скучно? — спросил Спок, тёмные глаза блуждали по его телу.

— Хватит выглядеть таким самодовольным, — задушено фыркнул Джим.

— Вулканцы никогда не бывают "самодовольными", — возразил Спок, его глаза на мгновение закрылись, прежде чем он снова толкнулся в него.

Так много. Так хорошо. Джим закрыл ладонью рот, пытаясь заглушить издаваемые им звуки, но не смог, не до конца. Тихие умоляющие стоны продолжали вырываться из его горла, пока Спок уверенно трахал его, поглаживая бёдра Джима сильными руками.

Неожиданно Спок замер.

Джим совсем не захныкал, нет. И это не всхлип сорвался с его губ.

— Посмотри на меня, — строго велел Спок.

Джим поднял отяжелевшие веки и сфокусировал взгляд на его лице.

Обычно идеальная бледная кожа Спока была изумрудной, взгляд был таким же мутным, как и у Джима.

— Я хочу слиться с тобой разумами. Ты позволишь мне?

Джим застонал, его ноющий член пульсировал возле его живота. _Да, пожалуйста_.

— Да, — сказал он. — Но не читай мои мысли, ладно?

Тут Спок действительно вздрогнул.

— Я бы никогда не нарушил твои личные границы таким образом.

— Я и не говорил, что ты станешь. — Джим двинул бёдрами, пытаясь заставить Спока двигаться снова. — Давай, сделай это. — Когда Спок не пошевелился, он недовольно застонал, и, схватив Спока за руку, поднес её к лицу. — Давай, — сказал Джим, глядя ему в глаза. — Войди в меня. Хочу тебя.

Что-то примитивное сверкнуло в глазах Спока, после чего он положил пальцы на его пси точки. Толчок, и он проник внутрь.

Джим застонал, когда яростный поток желания, потребности и удовольствия окатил его мощным потоком. Он почувствовал, как Спок упал на локти и начал двигаться снова, устанавливая энергичный темп. Джим обнял его и тесно прижал к себе, когда толчки Спока ускорились, его член касался простаты каждый раз. Этого было слишком много, слишком хорошо, слишком интенсивно и немного болезненно, но боль только обостряла невыносимое удовольствие. Ему это нравилось, всё его тело вздрагивало, и жалкие всхлипы срывались с его губ, в то время как ногти впивались в спину Спока, подгоняя его. _Глубже, сильнее, давай, Спок_. Джим даже не был уверен, не говорит ли он это вслух, но ритм Спока стал сумасшедшим. Он застонал и выгнулся дугой, пока Спок вколачивался в него, кровать скрипела от силы его толчков.

Спок мощно толкнулся в него ещё раз, и Джим закричал, когда чужое удовольствие начало затапливать его, словно безудержный поток, такое интенсивное, что это бросило его за грань. Джим тоже кончил, цепляясь за Спока, пока тот дрожал и задыхался. Казалось, будто оргазм — их оргазм — длился вечно. Наконец Спок тяжело упал на него, его дыхание было быстрым и прерывистым.

Джим не знал, как долго они так лежали.

Когда эйфория, наконец, начала спадать, он обнаружил, что их разумы всё ещё были объединены.

— Так хорошо, — пробормотал Джим, прежде чем смог остановить себя.

Он почувствовал согласие Спока, прежде чем тот сказал это вслух.

— В самом деле.

Всё ещё пытаясь отдышаться, Джим открыл глаза и, повернув голову, посмотрел на него.

Они делили одну подушку. Лицо Спока было всего в нескольких дюймах от его, и Джим мог разглядеть каждую ресничку.

Это было странное ощущение. Интимное.

До ужаса интимное.

— Ты всё равно поступил как мерзавец, когда подал на меня рапорт, — сказал Джим. — Я тебе за это отомщу.

— Учту, — сказал Спок, глядя ему в глаза.

Джим отвёл взгляд и нахмурился, когда ему в голову пришла неожиданная мысль.

— Ты же не станешь опять копаться в моих мозгах, да?

Спок слегка покачал головой.

— Мои щиты на месте. — Но он отвёл руку, и слияние начало медленно разрываться.

Джим вздрогнул, снова чувствуя холод.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Спок, между его бровей появилась небольшая морщинка.

Джим уставился на него, немного удивлённый. Хотя, наверное, нет ничего странного в том, что отношение Спока к нему смягчилось, после того, как он трахнул его до потери рассудка и разделил с ним разум.

— Ага, — сказал Джим, трогая свои губы. Они опухли и болели от поцелуев. Взгляд Спока тут же метнулся к ним.

После чего он снова начал наклоняться.

Засмеявшись, Джим повернул голову, и губы Спока угодили в его скулу.

— Нравится целоваться, да? Мои губы чертовски болят.

Это заставило Спока по какой-то причине застыть. Он окинул Джима странным взглядом.

Прежде чем Джим смог спросить, что случилось, раздался стук в дверь.

— Спок, прошу разрешения войти, — послышался голос Т’Принг.

Джим застыл, желудок совершил кувырок. Он совершенно забыл о Т’Принг.

Спок сел, а затем поднялся с кровати. На его лице снова была непроницаемая маска безразличия. Накинув чёрную робу, он повернулся к двери, но потом остановился и посмотрел на Джима. Поджав на мгновение губы, он наклонился и вытащил из-под Джима покрывало, чтобы укрыть его голое тело.

— Серьёзно? — удивился Джим, поднимая брови.

— Да, — сказал Спок, избегая его взгляда. — Это неприлично.

Джим подумал было, что в его словах было огромная логическая несостыковка, учитывая, что Т’Принг прекрасно знала, чем они занимались, но решил держать язык за зубами.

— Компьютер, открыть двери, — велел Спок.

Двери открылись, и Т’Принг зашла в комнату.

— Я готова, — объявила она, едва глянув на Джима. Выглядела она сногсшибательно: элегантно и стильно. Идеальная женщина.

— Я буду готов через три целых две десятых минуты, — сказал Спок.

Т’Принг недовольно нахмурилась.

— Ты знаешь, что я ненавижу опаздывать, — сказала она, прежде чем повернуться к Джиму.

Под её изучающим взглядом Джим неожиданно почувствовал признательность, что Спок укрыл его покрывалом почти до подбородка.

— Спасибо за вашу помощь, мистер Кирк.

Джим неловко пожал плечами.

— Пожалуйста одевайтесь и уходите как можно быстрее, — сказала Т’Принг. — Мы со Споком скоро уходим.

На лице Спока ничего не отразилось, но Джим всё ещё чувствовал эхо слияния разумов и просто _знал_ , что тот был чем-то встревожен. Возможно, он был раздражён, что потерял счёт времени. Может быть, это было важно для вулканцев.

Т’Принг повернулась к Споку.

— Ты можешь воспользоваться моей ванной комнатой, а мистер Кирк может использовать твою.

Спок кивнул и, бросив последний взгляд на Джима, вышел из комнаты, оставив его с Т’Принг наедине.

— Ум-м, — сказал Джим, чувствуя себя чертовски неловко. Он опустил взгляд и неожиданно задумался, будет ли Спок трахаться с Т’Принг в этой самой кровати позже этим вечером. Как глупо. Конечно будет: Т’Принг была его невестой. 

— Ещё раз спасибо вам, мистер Кирк, — мягко сказала Т’Принг. — Я ценю то, что вы пожертвовали вашей приватностью.

Джим смотрел на неё минуту, прежде чем осознал, что она говорила о слиянии разумов.

Он опять пожал плечами, решив не упоминать, что ему это понравилось. Возможно, даже слишком сильно. Он знал, что она не поймёт. Было даже что-то забавное в том, что участвовать в слиянии разумов считалось у них намного более возмутительным, чем делиться партнёром с другими. Вулканцы были чертовски странными. Ладно, Джим мог понять, откуда шло их недоверие: телепаты класса H могли полностью уничтожить личность, если захотят, и для вулканцев, которые ценили контроль больше, чем что-либо ещё, было немыслимо участвовать в чём-то настолько интенсивном и эмоциональном.

— Мне было не трудно, — сказал Джим.

И это была правда. Как там сказала Т’Принг? Спок просто удовлетворял свои физические нужды в очень логичной практичной манере.

Это был единичный случай.

Или не был?

— Это было на один раз, верно? — спросил Джим, когда она повернулась, чтобы уйти.

Т’Принг, кажется, засомневалась.

— Я не уверена, — ответила она. — Мне нужно поговорить со Споком. Я не знаю степени его телепатических нужд. Если ему потребуется удовлетворять их на регулярной основе, я найду ему неболтливого компаньона перед тем, как уеду. Разумеется, ваша связь со Споком не может продолжаться в моё отсутствие. Спок прав, считая, что это слишком опасно: вы его студент. Я должна найти другого индивидуума.

Сказав это, Т’Принг вышла.

— Верно, — сказал Джим в пустоту комнаты.

Верно.


	8. Chapter 8

Спок выглядел рассеянным.

На самом деле он был рассеян весь вечер и от силы произнёс пару слов с тех пор, как они покинули апартаменты.

Т’Принг всегда было свойственно любопытство, не зря она выбрала для себя карьеру учёной, но кроме того она была терпеливой. Спок мог быть безнадёжно упрямым и замкнутым, когда не желал делиться своими мыслями, поэтому она решила подождать подходящей возможности поговорить.

Т’Принг коснулась волнующей её темы, только когда подали вторые блюда.

— Всё прошло удовлетворительно?

Спок на мгновение застыл, но потом продолжил есть как ни в чём не бывало.

— У меня нет желания это обсуждать.

Т’Принг откинулась на спинку стула.

— Мне не интересны грязные детали, Спок. Я спрашиваю, полностью ли кадет удовлетворил твои нужды. Ты хочешь встретиться с ним снова?

Спок опустил вилку.

— По правде сказать, я хочу поговорить с тобой об этом, Т’Принг. — Его карие глаза уставились на неё. — То, что считается рациональным и логичным на Вулкане, часто рассматривается как грубое и бестактное поведение на Земле. Резкая манера, в которой ты говорила с кадетом Кирком, была невежливой по человеческим стандартам, и я бы не удивился, узнав, что он обиделся.

Т’Принг вскинула брови.

— Как странно.

— Я не стану спорить с тобой об этом, — сказал Спок. — Мне понадобилось больше двух целых шести десятых года, чтобы понять, что люди более… чувствительны в определённых вопросах. Полагаю, это вопрос разницы культур. Люди не ценят рациональный логичный подход, когда это касается личных отношений. Я не думаю, что кадету Кирку понравилось, когда ему велели немедленно уйти сразу после полового акта. Насколько я знаю людей, они обижаются в подобных ситуациях.

Т’Принг не смогла полностью подавить замешательство.

— Но нам действительно нужно было уходить, и ему следовало уйти немедленно, если только он не хотел остаться в апартаментах в одиночестве.

Спок сделал глоток чая.

— Верно, но возможно, тебе следовало сформулировать своё пожелание иначе.

Т’Принг внимательно посмотрела на него, наклонив голову.

— Почему тебя волнуют его чувства?

Спок уверенно встретил её взгляд.

— Кадет Кирк обладает очень... сильной волей. Было бы контрпродуктивно обижать его.

Т’Принг вздёрнула бровь.

— Значит, ты желаешь повторить опыт.

Спок уткнулся взглядом в тарелку.

— Да.

Они оба замолчали. Т’Принг продолжала удивлённо смотреть на Спока. Неужели страсть к этому человеку была настолько сильна, чтобы он захотел снова с ним увидеться, ведь в отличие от неё Спок никогда не спал с одними и теми же партнёрами дважды.

— Очень хорошо, — наконец сказала она. — В следующий раз я буду вести себя более учтиво. На какой день тебе было бы удобно назначить встречу? Может быть, понедельник?

Спок поднёс вилку ко рту, прожевал еду и только спустя восемь целых шесть десятых секунды ответил, при этом не глядя на неё:

— Я свободен завтра.

Как любопытно, удивилась про себя Т’Принг. Споку явно не терпелось.

— Это не так, — возразил он. — Просто я занят в воскресенье и понедельник.

Т’Принг заставила себя расслабиться. Склонность Спока временами читать её мысли пугала её, но она знала, что он делал это ненамеренно. Связь соединяла их. Она не смогла бы экранировать каждую свою мысль от мелдера.

Т’Принг непроизвольно поёжилась.

— В самом деле? — спросила она, возвращаясь к теме их беседы. — Очень хорошо, я скажу ему прийти завтра. Однако мне нужно поговорить с тобой по связанному с этим вопросу.

Спок поднял бровь.

Т’Принг положила руки на стол.

— После моего отъезда, который состоится через три недели, ты, разумеется, не сможешь продолжать неформальное общение с Джимом. Даже исключительно телепатические отношения могут подвергнуть твою карьеру опасности, учитывая, что звёздный флот не должен узнать о том, что ты принадлежишь к телепатам класса H. Ты хочешь, чтобы я нашла тебе неболтливого компаньона для удовлетворения телепатических нужд?

Т’Принг не нужно было быть мелдером, чтобы понять, что её слова привели Спока в замешательство. Лицо Спока никогда не было полностью бесстрастным в отличие от большинства вулканцев. Она не знала, являлось ли это следствием человеческого происхождения или принадлежности к мелдерам: возможно и того и другого вместе.

— Я ценю твоё беспокойство, но мой ответ будет отрицательным, — ровно произнёс Спок. — Я способен найти компаньона самостоятельно, если возникнет такая необходимость.

— Очень хорошо. — По правде сказать, услышав этот ответ Т’Принг почувствовала большое облегчение. Она понятия не имела, где искать того, кто согласится на слияние разумами с телепатом класса H и будет достаточно лоялен, чтобы не разрушить карьеру Спока.

— И, тем не менее, я благодарю тебя, Т’Принг, — сказал Спок, прерывая её размышления.

— И правильно. Тебе очень повезло со мной.

На следующий день в шесть утра Т’Принг набрала частоту коммуникатора кадета Кирка.

Однако вместо него на вызов ответил темноволосый хмурый мужчина. Его грудь была интригующе обнажена.

— Кто ты, чёрт возьми, такая и почему ты звонишь в такую хренову рань?

Т’Принг моргнула.

— Прошу прощения? Сейчас шесть часов утра.

— Вот именно! — рявкнул мужчина и отключился.

Т’Принг мгновение смотрела в почерневший экран, а затем снова набрала частоту кадета.

— Позовите мистера Кирка немедленно, — сказала она, как только грубиян снова появился на экране.

— Слушай, девочка... — мужчина прищурился, после чего глубоко нахмурился. — Ты что, вулканка?

— Очень наблюдательно с вашей стороны, — сказала Т’Принг. — Я желаю говорить с мистером Кирком. Я доктор Т’Принг из вулканской академии наук. Уведомьте его, что я хочу поговорить с ним.

Мужчина фыркнул.

— Доктор? Ты? Да ты не выглядишь даже на день старше двадцати!

Т’Принг окинула его ледяным взглядом.

— Мне двадцать пять целых шесть десятых года. Не то, чтобы вас это касалось, мистер...?

— Вообще-то _доктор_ , — улыбнулся мужчина. В его голосе что, была издёвка? — Доктор Леонард Маккой. Мне двадцать восемь.

Т’Принг раздражённо прищурилась. Никто не смел смеяться над ней.

— У вас проблемы со слухом, доктор Маккой? Я сказала вам уведомить кадета Кирка о том, что я желаю поговорить с ним.

Маккой скрестил руки на голой груди.

— О чём?

— Вас это не касается. Но если вы хотите знать, его назначили моим ассистентом на межпланетарной конференции, которая будет проходить в академии звёздного флота следующие три недели.

Маккой поджал губы.

— Да, Джим упоминал об этом. Но забыл сказать, что ты вулканка.

— Какое это имеет отношение?

— Единственная вулканка, которую недавно видели в академии, была невестой Спока, — сказал Маккой прищурившись. — Какое совпадение, что вы выбрали именно Джима из сотни квалифицированных кадетов.

Т’Принг с опаской посмотрела на него. Именно об этом раздражающем человеке — друге Кирка — упоминал вчера Спок. Он угрожал рассказать руководству о его телепатии, если Спок снова подойдет к Кирку. Она не могла позволить этому произойти.

— Ему просто повезло, — сказала Т’Принг, встретив взгляд Маккоя.

— Да неужели, — протянул Маккой. — А он случайно не в апартаменты Спока ходил, чтобы встретиться с вами?

Т’Принг напряглась, но так как это было достаточно легко проверить, сказала правду:

— Действительно.

— А Спок случайно не был в это время в апартаментах?

— Положительно, — вынуждена была признать Т’Принг.

Кажется, ответ Маккою не понравился.

— А присутствовал ли он, когда вы с Джимом обсуждали конференцию?

— Нет, — сказала Т’Принг, глядя ему прямо в глаза. Это не было ложью. Так как они не говорили о конференции, Спок не мог присутствовать при этом разговоре.

— А где был Спок, когда Джим был там?

— В основном в своей комнате, — холодно сказала Т’Принг. — Если вы закончили задавать бессмысленные вопросы, я требую, чтобы вы уведомили мистера Кирка о моей просьбе немедленно.

Маккой скривился и, бормоча что-то об "испорченной маленькой девчонке", скрылся за границами экрана.

Т’Принг не видела, что происходит, но прекрасно слышала.

— Джим, поднимай свой зад с кровати!

— Отвали, Боунс. Сегодня суббота.

— Именно! Так почему тогда я отвечаю на _твой_ комм?

— Кто там?

— Доктор Т’Принг. Знакомое имя?

Последовала пауза, прежде чем Кирк ответил. 

— Что она хочет?

— Откуда мне знать?

Последовал скрип пружин кровати, после чего кадет Кирк появился на экране. Его волосы были всклокочены, а из одежды на нём было лишь нижнее бельё.

Т’Принг оценивающе оглядела его. Парень в самом деле был очень привлекателен. У Спока превосходный вкус.

— Чего это она на тебя так смотрит? — спросил Маккой, появляясь позади Кирка.

Кирк рассмеялся.

— Не обращай внимания, Боунс. Вулканцы чертовски странные. Я не принимаю это на свой счёт.

Т’Принг нахмурилась, не зная, насмехаются ли они над ней.

Прежде чем она смогла что-то сказать, кадет Кирк снова повернулся к ней, на этот раз лицо его было серьёзным.

— Вы чего-то хотели?

— В самом деле, — сказала она, игнорируя подозрительный взгляд, которым одарил её Маккой. — Я хотела поинтересоваться, свободны ли вы сегодня вечером. Мне требуется ваша помощь.

Лицо Кирка стало непроницаемым.

— Неужели?

— Положительно, — сказала она. И помня данное Споку обещание, она добавила: — Я также хотела бы извиниться за свои слова, если вы нашли их оскорбительными, когда нам со Споком нужно было столь внезапно уйти. Такого больше не повторится. Если мои слова как-либо обидели вас, вы должны знать, что это не входило в мои намерения.

Кирк опустил взгляд. Казалось, он размышляет над её словами.

— Ладно, — наконец сказал он, снова глядя на нее. — Я приду в восемь.

— Подожди минутку! — завопил Маккой, хватая Кирка за руку и оттаскивая его от коммуникатора. Он, очевидно, не знал, что она всё ещё может слышать каждое его слово. — Ты не пойдёшь снова в квартиру Спока!

— Там же будет его невеста, Боунс.

— Я ей не доверяю.

Кирк усмехнулся.

— Боунс, помнишь, что я рассказывал тебе о твоей жене в том другом мире…? Помнишь, как её звали?

— Какое это имеет... Не может быть, Джим. Ты меня разыгрываешь.

— Неа. По сути, мой муж и твоя жена... Уморительно, не правда ли?

Т’Принг нахмурилась. Их разговор не имел никакого смысла. Насколько она знала, кадет Кирк был не женат. 

Она прочистила горло, напоминая им о своём присутствии. Т’Принг ценила своё время, и у неё были дела поважнее, чем организовывать свидания для Спока.

— Извините, — сказал Кирк, снова появившись на экране.

— Очень хорошо, — сказала она. — Значит в восемь часов.

Последнее, что она увидела, прежде чем закончить сеанс связи, был странный взгляд Маккоя, направленный на неё.

Люди такие странные создания.

Кадет Кирк прибыл ровно в восемь часов вечера.

Т’Принг оторвалась от ПАДДа, когда Спок пошёл открывать дверь.

Однако когда целую минуту спустя никто так и не вошёл в гостиную, ей стало достаточно любопытно, чтобы подняться и выйти из комнаты.

Т’Принг замерла, как только увидела их.

Спок прижимал Кирка к стене в коридоре, и они... Их рты были прижаты друг к другу, и они сосали, кусали и облизывали губы друг друга.

Её брови взлетели вверх. Спок никогда не давал ей понять, что находит человеческий способ поцелуев возбуждающим и никогда не пробовал его с ней.

И всё же доказательства были неоспоримы.

Она наблюдала, как Спок засунул язык в рот кадета, и задумалась, было ли это гигиенично. Спок определённо не считал это отвратительным. Он трогал губы Кирка так, будто умирал с голоду, а рот кадета был столь желанной пищей. И Кирк, по-видимому, наслаждался этим, судя по мягким стонам удовольствия, которые он производил, и пальцам, стискивающим волосы Спока.

Как странно.

Покачав головой, Т’Принг вернулась в гостиную и села на диван.

Она слегка нахмурилась, когда услышала, как дверь в спальню Спока закрылась. Она ожидала, что кадет Кирк зайдёт поприветствовать её. Это было бы вежливо, учитывая, что он отнимает ценное время её партнёра — время, которое Спок мог бы провести с ней.

Сама по себе Т’Принг не была "ревнивой". Человеческий концепт ревности был ей совершенно непонятен. Однако было некоторое неудобство в том, что ей теперь придется искать кого-нибудь для удовлетворения её собственных физических нужд. Пока Спок не устанет от этого парня, от него ничего ждать не приходилось.

Из размышлений её вырвал громкий стук в дверь. Т’Принг встала и пошла открывать.

Леонард Маккой протиснулся мимо неё в апартаменты.

Она напряглась, увидев его.

— Что вы здесь делаете? Как вы прошли мимо охраны?

— Где Джим? — спросил Маккой, игнорируя её вопросы и проходя в гостиную.

Т’Принг последовала за ним, заставляя сердцебиение снизиться до средней скорости. Она не станет паниковать, словно непутёвая девочка-подросток.

— Я отправила его выполнять моё поручение, — сказала она и указала на дверь. — Немедленно покиньте квартиру, или я вызову охрану.

Маккой повернулся кругом и вплотную подошёл к ней, глядя сверху вниз.

Т’Принг никоим образом не была низкорослой женщиной, и её нелегко было запугать. И всё же от этого мужчины ей стало не по себе.

— Конечно, дамочка, вызывайте охрану, — сказал Маккой, его лёгкий тон не соответствовал мрачному взгляду. — И я расскажу им, что Спок принадлежит к телепатическому классу H и совершает ментальное насилие над студентами.

Она не двинулась с места.

Маккой мрачно кивнул.

— Так где Джим?

— Я уже сказала вам…

— А где Спок?

— Его здесь нет.

— Тогда вы не будете против, если я проверю, — сказал Маккой, шагая обратно в коридор.

Т’Принг последовала за ним и схватила его руку.

— Вы никуда не пойдёте, доктор Маккой. — Она не была уверена, что Споку хватило здравого смысла Споку запереть дверь.

Он подозрительно прищурился, а затем нахмурился.

— Почему нет? Что происходит, чёрт возьми?

Т’Принг приподняла бровь.

— А по-вашему что происходит?

— Я не знаю, — прорычал Маккой. — Но мне это не нравится. Вы думаете, я идиот, женщина? Почему учёный из ВАН выбирает первокурсника в качестве ассистента на очень важной научной конференции? Я знаю, какое завидное это местечко. И ваш выбор был совершенно нелогичен! Это дело дурно пахнет.

— Я не чувствую неприятного запаха, — сказала Т’Принг, вздёрнув подбородок.  
Маккой одарил её таким испепеляющим взглядом, что вся её кровь устремилась вниз живота.

Как невовремя.

Разумеется, её возбуждению было логичное обоснование — биологическое. В природе вулканских женщин была заложена отзывчивость на агрессию и силу самцов. Что не делало ситуацию менее неловкой.

Однако мысль заставила Т’Принг задуматься. Возможно, всё сложилось как никогда кстати.

— Следуйте за мной, — сказала она и направилась в свою комнату, радуясь, что в апартаментах Спока были звуконепроницаемые стены, и Маккой не сможет услышать, что происходит в спальне Спока.

Когда кадет зашёл в спальню вслед за ней, она сказала:

— Компьютер, инициировать замки приватности.

Дверь закрылась, замок щёлкнул.

— Какого чёрта?

Т’Принг проигнорировала вопрос и, отвернувшись, начала расстёгивать кофточку. Какое счастье, что она выбрала этим утром человеческую одежду.

Оставшись обнажённой выше талии, она повернулась к Маккою.

Тот уставился на неё с выпученными глазами и разинутым ртом.

— Вы с ума сошли, женщина? — рявкнул он и отвернулся. Всё его лицо было багровым. — Прикройтесь!

Т’Принг посмотрела вниз на свою грудь и нахмурилась.

— Разве вам не нравится моя грудь?

Маккой задушено пискнул.

— Ты разве не помолвлена, чёрт возьми? Совсем никакого стыда не осталось?

— Как нелогично, — сказала, поднимая руки, чтобы распустить волосы. Тяжёлые локоны рухнули на плечи. — Если это ваше единственное возражение, то оно не имеет значения. Вулканцы не испытывают ревность.

Маккой презрительно усмехнулся, всё ещё не глядя на неё.

— Скажи это Споку, женщина. Я видел, как он ревновал, и это было вовсе не трогательно. А сейчас открой чёртову дверь! И прикройся, чёрт тебя дери!

— Зачем? Вы боитесь посмотреть на меня?

Т’Принг заметила, как он окаменел. Самцы такие предсказуемые.

Насупившись, Маккой повернулся к ней.

— Вы возбуждены, — заметила она, бросив взгляд на его пах.

Его желваки заходили ходуном.

— Конечно, я возбуждён: Я же не труп. Но и не чёртов подросток. Я не собираюсь терять голову от пары идеальных сисек.

— В самом деле? — Т’Принг подошла к нему и остановилась только тогда, когда кончики её сосков слегка коснулись его груди. Челюсть Маккоя напряглась, и он сердито зыркнул на неё. Её соски напряглись и заныли.

— Я бы не захотела вас, если бы вы были подростком, доктор, — сказала она, глядя ему прямо в глаза. — Я хочу мужчину. Вы мужчина?

— Ах ты маленькая… — не договорив, Маккой набросился на неё.

С ним было что-то не так.

С ним было определённо что-то не так. Джим был в этом уверен.

За прошедшие несколько часов он пережил три крышесносных оргазма, но по-прежнему дрожал в объятиях Спока от желания, отвечая на его толчки. Его ноги уже дрожали от усталости, поэтому он прекратил двигаться, тяжело дыша в щёку Спока и позволяя ему поднимать и опускать себя на его член. Всё выглядело так, будто Споку это не доставляло труда, но Джим по опыту знал, как это тяжело, и, дьявол, может, у него не в порядке с головой, но сила, которой обладал Спок, чертовски заводила.

Закрыв глаза, Джим сильнее обнял Спока, наслаждаясь тем, как саднящие соски трутся о его грудь. Спустя много часов интенсивного жёсткого секса ощущение было почти нежным и расслабляющим. Разум Спока пульсировал внутри него, и Джиму было тепло и _хорошо_ , почти так же хорошо, как от толстого члена Спока, движущегося в нём.  
Они оба молчали, просто наслаждаясь ощущениями. Так хорошо.

— Не останавливайся, — промурлыкал Джим, извиваясь и выгибаясь в руках Спока.

Спок ничего не ответил, но Джим почувствовал, что просьба доставила ему удовольствие. Это было странно. Спок даже больше не касался пси точек, но слияние не прервалось. Джим не знал, почему, да ему было всё равно. Он просто наслаждался.

Спок медленно поднял его вверх до тех пор, пока только кончик члена не остался внутри, прежде чем потянуть обратно на себя. Джим издал унизительно жалкий всхлип. Спок вышел из него и толкнулся вновь, на этот раз резче. Рот Джима открылся в беззвучном стоне, удовольствие продолжало нарастать.

Спок наклонился вперед и вжался лицом в шею Джима, водя по ней носом, продолжая при этом нежно толкаться внутрь.

— Тебя нравится чувствовать меня внутри себя.

— Как ты догадался? — засмеялся Джим, но его смех перешёл в долгий стон, когда Спок начал толкаться сильнее. — Знаешь, это так странно.

— Что? — спросил Спок, посасывая и пощипывая линию его скулы, его толчки становились всё быстрее.

Джим изумлённо улыбнулся, выгибая спину и начиная снова скакать на члене.

— Внутри меня член, и мне это нравится. Это странно, но в хорошем смысле, понимаешь? Столько ощущений. Словно... словно ты делаешь мне массаж изнутри. Я всерьёз заблуждался. Может, мне уже давно стоило трахаться с парнями…

Спок опрокинул его на спину и начал с силой вколачиваться в него. Джим застонал, придавленный тяжёлым телом — было так хорошо — и, вцепившись в изголовье кровати, он позволил Споку жёстко себя трахать. Ритм Спока начал сбиваться, бёдра дёргались вперёд, а зубы впились в плечо Джима. _Он мой и ничей больше_ : единственная яростная мысль ворвалась в его разум, когда Спок вколачивался в него, удовольствие и яростное чувство обладания сотрясали его тело. Интенсивность толчков Спока нарастала, пока мир не сузился до ощущения члена внутри Джима, ладоней Джима на спине Спока, боли от впивающихся ногтей. Джим стискивал его, и стонал, и умолял, пока не кончил со всхлипом.

Джим, должно быть, отключился, потому что когда он открыл глаза, Спок больше не двигался, и его член больше не был внутри.

Джим несколько раз моргнул. Что за хрень?

— Прошу прощения, — сказал Спок, зарывшись лицом в подушку Джима. Он был чертовски тяжёлым, но Джим не возражал.

Он нахмурился, замечая, что Спок сжимал в руках простыни. Его всего мелко трясло, а дыхание было рваным.

— Ты дрожишь, — сказал Джим. Он нерешительно положил ладонь на спину Спока.

Спок сделал медленный вдох и выдох.

— Эй, что случилось? — мягко спросил Джим, успокаивающе гладя его по спине. Возможно, он заблуждался, но ему казалось, что это помогало, и дрожь Спока начала медленно сходить на нет.

— Не знаю, — сказал Спок.

Джим задумался на минуту.

— Ты психанул, когда я заговорил о том, чтобы трахаться с другими парнями.

Долгую минуту Спок молчал, а потом признал:

— По всей видимости.

Джим поразмыслил над его ответом. На ревность это было не похоже. Скорее на какое-то другое слово. "Ревность" была существенным преуменьшением того, что случилось.

 _Он мой и ничей больше_.

Джим облизнул губы. Откровенное собственничество должно было встревожить его, но вместо этого где-то внутри оно заставляло его чувствовать себя словно в тёплом _коконе_.

Джим скривился. Боже, он по уши в дерьме.

— Для вулканцев это вроде не характерно, — сказал он. — Т’Принг, похоже, тебя совсем не ревнует.

— Т’Принг не является наполовину человеком, — голос Спока прозвучал более или менее ровно. — И она не мелдер. Мелдеры считаются… пережитком прошлых лет.

— Пресураковских?

— Термин "пресураковские времена" описывает слишком широкий период. Вулканская цивилизация очень древняя. Говорят, что когда вулканцы были расой воинов, все они были способны к слиянию разумов. — Спок помолчал. — Телепатия даже свободно использовалась для атаки в бесчисленных вулканских войнах.

— Ладно, — сказал Джим, рисуя пальцем круги на спине Спока. — Какое это имеет отношение к тому, что ты безумно меня ревнуешь?

Спок ответил не сразу.

— Не существует документально подтверждённых доказательств, но говорят, что древние вулканцы вели себя в ужасающе собственнической манере по отношению к своим партнёрам. Они убивали любого, кто хотя бы касался их.

Джим прекратил гладить спину Спока.

— Я не твой партнёр, — осторожно сказал он.

— Это так, — быстро согласился Спок, наконец, повернув голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. — Я просто говорю, что такое собственническое поведение было обычным для древних вулканцев. Это... примитивная реакция, которую я не могу контролировать. Не более того. — Он стиснул зубы.

Джим улыбнулся.

— Значит, говоря простым языком, я вытащил из тебя пещерного человека, и он считает, что я слишком симпатичный, чтобы делиться.

Спок приподнялся на локте и окинул его холодным взглядом.

— Это не смешно, кадет Кирк. Я мог причинить вам вред. — Джим чувствовал, что Спок был действительно обеспокоен тем, что случилось.

Перестав улыбаться, Джим серьёзно посмотрел на него.

— Но не причинил. В любом случае, мне нравится, когда всё немного грубо. И зови меня Джим. Внутри меня был твой член. Поэтому, думаю, мы уже прошли стадию формальностей.

Спок кивнул.

Какое-то время он молча смотрел на Джима, и тот, чувствуя нерешительность вулканца, не стал давить не давить.

— У меня к тебе просьба, — наконец сказал Спок. — В интересах безопасности я прошу тебя не вступать в сексуальные отношения с кем-то кроме меня, пока длится данное соглашение.

Джим поднял брови.

— В интересах безопасности?

— Именно так, — сказал Спок.

— Да ты наверно трахаешься с Т’Принг каждый день. Если хочешь быть моим единственным любовником, будет справедливо, если договор будет распространяться в обе стороны, ты так не думаешь?

— Т’Принг мой партнёр, — сказал Спок. — Кто-то даже может сказать, что она моя жена.

— Да, — жёстко сказал Джим. — Но я не хочу давать тебе никаких обещаний, пока не услышу того же в ответ. Либо ты не трахаешь Т’Принг, либо я могу трахаться с другими…

— Ты не посмеешь. — Спок окаменел, а после, кажется, понял, что только что сказал. Спок немедленно зажмурился, прежде чем снова посмотреть на Джима. — Прошу прощения. Я хотел сказать, что поговорю с Т’Принг и проинформирую её, что какое-то время не смогу иметь с ней сексуальных отношений.

Джим улыбнулся, чувствуя себя более довольным, чем следовало бы.

— Хорошо. Значит, договорились. — Он зевнул, а потом нахмурился. — Который час?

Между бровями Спока появилась задумчивая складка.

— Возможно, четверть двенадцатого, — сказал он спустя мгновение.

— Чёрт, — воскликнул Джим, спихнув Спока с себя и скатываясь с кровати. Он поднял одежду с пола и начал быстро одеваться. — Мне нужно идти. Я сказал Боунсу, что вернусь не позже десяти вечера. Не хочу, чтобы он что-то заподозрил. Он наверно уже вне себя.

Спок тоже поднялся с кровати.

— Кадет Маккой не является твоим родителем.

Джим улыбнулся, надевая рубашку.

— Ты снова ревнуешь к Боунсу?

— Отрицательно, — сказал Спок, заворачиваясь в робу для медитации и подходя к нему.

— Конечно, — сказал Джим, с улыбкой застёгивая джинсы.

 _Не глупи_ , сказал он себе, но улыбка отказывалась покидать его губы.

Джим поднял взгляд как раз тогда, когда Спок наклонился и впился в его губы долгим глубоким поцелуем. _Ммм_. Он обернул руки вокруг Спока, засасывая ртом его язык и пытаясь прижаться ближе. Их тела идеально совпали, как две детальки паззла, в то время как поцелуй всё продолжался и продолжался.

Джим не смог бы сказать точно, сколько прошло времени, когда Спок наконец выпустил его из объятий и сделал шаг назад.

— Мм, ну ладно, — промямлил Джим, его лицо горело, и он нервным жестом пропустил пальцы сквозь волосы.

— Я пойду.

— Да, — сказал Спок, не отрывая от него глаз.

Джим облизнул опухшие губы.

— Увидимся. Может, во вторник вечером?

Вечер вторника был через три дня. Это ведь было абсолютно приемлимо, ведь так? Джим не хотел казаться слишком назойливым и прилипчивым — потому что он таким _не был_.

— Я буду занят во вторник, — ответил Спок.

— О-о, — Джим пожал плечами, отводя взгляд. — Конечно. Ладно.

— Мне подходит вечер понедельника, — сказал Спок, сцепив руки за спиной.

Джим нерешительно помялся, но потом быстро улыбнулся.

— Ладно. Увидимся тогда.

— Мы увидимся в классе утром в понедельник, — сказал Спок.

Джим моргнул. Точно. Это будет… интересно. Спок всё ещё был его инструктором.

По лицу Спока было невозможно сказать, что он думал, но выглядел он довольно напряжённым.

— Верно, — сказал Джим. — До встречи.

Тёмные глаза Спока буравили его.

— До свиданья, Джим.

Поймав себя на том, что ему бы хотелось получить ещё один поцелуй, Джим быстро повернулся и вышел из квартиры, прежде чем сделал глупость.


	9. Chapter 9

Занятие по лингвистике в понедельник было... неловким.

Сложно было совместить в голове очень правильного вулканского инструктора с мужчиной, который трахал его до одурения два дня назад.

— Что с тобой? — прошипел Боунс, наклоняясь ближе.

— Ничего, — быстро сказал Джим, с преувеличенным интересом глядя в ПАДД.

— Тогда почему ты краснеешь каждый раз, когда смотришь на гоблина?

— Я не краснею, — возразил Джим, и просто чтобы доказать свою правоту он снова посмотрел на Спока.

И обнаружил, что Спок тоже смотрит на него.

Их взгляды встретились.

Кожу Джима защипало. Он _краснел_ , чёрт возьми.

Распрямив плечи, Спок отвёл взгляд и ровным тоном произнёс

— Все студенты должны переслать выполненное домашнее задание на мой ПАДД в течение пяти минут. Кто этого не сделает — понизит свои шансы получить проходной балл на семнадцать целых шесть десятых процента.

Боунс схватил ПАДД и отослал эссе, после чего перевел взгляд на Джима.

— Ты же сделал свое эссе, верно?

— Ага, — сказал Джим, тоже отсылая работу. — Потратил вчера два часа, чтобы доделать.

Не то чтобы он хотел _впечатлить_ Спока или что-то в этом роде. Просто не хотел, чтобы Спок думал, что он ждёт особого к себе отношения. Он и так уже получал дополнительные кредиты за то, что был ассистентом Т’Принг, но от этого было никуда не деться, и неважно, как сильно ему было не по себе от этого.

Разумеется, теперь Спок узнает, что он вовсе не такой тупой, каким притворялся, но Джим понял, что это больше не имеет значения. Джим не мог допустить, чтобы его оценки страдали, если он хотел закончить академию за три года.

У него был вагон идеально разумных доводов.

Он сделал это не для того, чтобы произвести впечатление на Спока.

Джим вздохнул, потирая ладонью лицо.

Спок не выглядел особенно впечатлённым, когда вызвал его к себе в офис три часа спустя.

— Закройте дверь, кадет, — сказал он, поднимая взгляд от ПАДДа.

Джим послушался, чувствуя себя неуютно от того, что понятия не имел, как себя вести. 

В отличие от него Спок выглядел абсолютно хладнокровным.

— Вы самостоятельно сделали свое задание?

Джим удивлённо уставился на него. Он не был уверен, чего ждать, но уж точно не обвинений в жульничестве.

— Что, хотите доказательств?

Спок продолжал смотреть на него с бесстрастным лицом.

— Учитывая вашу плохую активность в моём классе до сегодняшнего дня, было бы совершенно логично заподозрить обман, когда я получил от вас достойную работу.

Джим коротко хохотнул.

— Вы, правда, хотите доказательство? Может, мне повторить текст наизусть? — Его внутренности стянуло узлом от неожиданно посетившей его голову мысли. Джим смело встретил взгляд Спока. – Или вы хотите, чтобы я показал вам? Я могу _показать_. — Джим надеялся, что это не прозвучало слишком нетерпеливо.

Спок застыл.

— То, что вы предлагаете, неприлично, кадет.

Джим криво улыбнулся.

— Разве не поздно в нашем случае говорить о приличиях, _коммандер_? Я хочу этого. Плюс это сэкономит нам кучу времени. У меня занятие через десять минут.

Спок уткнулся взглядом в пол, жилка на его скуле задёргалась.

— Ваша логика весома. – Он встал. — Компьютер, инициировать замки приватности.  
Джим обошёл стол и встал перед Споком, облокотившись о столешницу.

Посмотрев ему в глаза, он облизнул сухие губы, его пульс ускорился, а кожа потеплела. Возможно, это была не такая уж и хорошая мысль, в конце концов.

Глаза Спока ярко сверкнули, когда он положил пальцы ему на лицо, и Джим рвано вздохнул.

— Ты ведь не собираешься читать мои мысли, верно?

— Я уже сказал тебе, что никогда не пойду на это без твоего прямого разрешения, — сказал Спок. — Сконцентрируйся на нужном воспоминании.

Глаза Джима закрылись. Возможно, он даже застонал, когда разум Спока проник в него.   
Так тепло. Так хорошо. Джим потянул его глубже. 

_Нет — сфокусируйся на нужном воспоминании_.

Джим не хотел. Он хотел его глубже.

 _Воспоминание_ , повторил Спок, но его ментальный голос дрогнул.

Неохотно Джим сконцентрировался на воспоминании о том, как делал эссе.

 _Этого достаточно_ , сказал Спок и начал разрывать связь.

 _Нет_. Джим дёрнул его обратно, глубже в себя.

Спок прижался вплотную к нему, беззвучно двигая губами по его щеке. _Джим... Мы не можем этого делать. Не здесь_. 

Джим чувствовал, что вопреки своим словам Спок хотел сделать это здесь. Господи. Сила желания Спока была безумной, и Джим закрыл глаза, утопая в нём.

Раздался резкий стук в дверь.

\- Коммандер?

Спок резко отстранился.

Открыв глаза, Джим посмотрел на Спока, чувствуя себя дезориентированным и совершенно неудовлетворённым.

Спок выглядел не лучше: его глаза остекленели, а щёки горели зелёным.

Стук прекратился.

Они уставились друг на друга, тяжело дыша. Джим бросил взгляд на стол Спока.

Ноздри Спока расширились. На короткое мгновение он закрыл глаза, а затем отстранился.

— Нет. Не здесь. Увидимся вечером.

Вздохнув, Джим отступил. Спок смотрел на него мгновение, после чего неожиданно наклонился и втянул в рот нижнюю губу Джима.

— Иди, Джим, — слегка охрипшим голосом сказал он. Джим попытался поймать его губы, но Спок отвернулся, его спина была прямой и напряжённой. — Свободны, кадет.

Джим заставил себя уйти.

Проблема тайных любовных отношений с собственным профессором была в том, что очень тяжело держать эти самые тайные любовные отношения в тайне. Задача усложнялась наличием поблизости гиперопекающего соседа, который продолжал задавать неудобные вопросы. К концу недели Джим не знал, хочет ли он обнять Боунса за заботу или ударить за то, что он такой чертовски любопытный.

Джим чувствовал себя подлецом, обманывая Боунса, но ничего поделать с этим не мог. Тот бы с ума сошёл, если бы узнал, что у них со Споком были... были отношения.

И у них действительно были _отношения_. Джим не мог больше этого отрицать. Он проводил каждый вечер в квартире Спока, и чувствовал себя там до неловкого уютно. Но сильнее всего удивляло то, как редко он видел Т’Принг.

В этот вечер её снова не было.

— Эй, а где Т’Принг? – спросил Джим, вернувшись из кухни в спальню Спока. Он бы не стал утруждать себя накидыванием робы Спока, если бы знал, что её не было в апартаментах.

Однако увидев, что Спок сидит возле терминала коммуникатора и с кем-то разговаривает, Джим замер.

Спок говорил с женщиной. Землянкой среднего возраста.

Она была темноволосой и очень красивой для своего возраста. Что-то в её карих глазах было очень знакомым. Точно, должно быть, это мать Спока.

И сейчас она с любопытством смотрела на него.

Джим плотнее завернулся в робу Спока и проверил узел, резко дёрнув за концы пояса. Как хорошо, что он всё-таки оделся.

— Эмм, здрасьте, — сказал он, криво улыбнувшись и взъерошив рукой волосы.

Женщина моргнула и перевела взгляд на Спока — который словно окаменел на стуле — прежде чем снова посмотреть на Джима со слабой улыбкой.

— Привет. Меня зовут Аманда, я мама Спока.

— Я Джим, — сказал он, подходя ближе. В конце концов, это была обыкновенная вежливость. — Я... друг Спока.

Глаза Аманды сверкнули весёлыми искорками.

— Рада познакомиться с тобой, Джим. Спок не рассказывал мне, что у него гости. Извини, если я помешала чему-то.

Джим был совершенно уверен, что его лицо стало красным как помидор.

— Нет, вы ничему не помешали. — _Я уже закончил отсасывать вашему сыну_. — Приятно познакомиться, мэм.

Аманда улыбнулась ему, после чего серьёзно посмотрела на Спока.

— Я не задержу тебя надолго. Просто хотела спросить, ты всё ещё уверен в своём решении пройти Колинар.

— Я… — Взгляд Спока на секунду метнулся к Джиму. — Я рассматриваю варианты. — Его голос звучал странно, и Джим посмотрел на него с любопытством.

На лице Аманды появилась нерешительная улыбка.

— Значит, ты ещё не принял окончательного решения?

— Отрицательно, — сказал Спок.

Улыбка стала шире, и она почему-то посмотрела на Джима.

— Я рада. Поговорим позже, Спок. Пока, Джим. Мне было очень приятно познакомиться с тобой.

— Взаимно, — сказал Джим с улыбкой, пусть и в лёгком замешательстве. У него было странное чувство, словно он что-то пропустил.

Связь прервалась.

Джим скривился и повернулся к Споку.

— Неловко получилось. Как думаешь, она догадалась, чем мы занимались?

— Разумеется. На тебе моя роба. Это был её подарок мне, — ответил Спок, странно глядя на него.

Посмотрев вниз на чёрную робу, Джим задумался, не нарушил ли какое-нибудь вулканское табу.

Но прежде чем он успел спросить, Спок взял его за руку и нежно погладил пальцы.

Джим опустил взгляд на их руки, и желудок сделал кульбит. Он видел этот жест прежде: принц Спок точно также касался пальцев другого Джима. Это был вулканский поцелуй.

Он поднял взгляд на Спока.

Их глаза встретились, и Джима обдало жаром, от чего он тут же разозлился на себя.

Пытаясь развеять неясное чувство, Джим забрался Споку на колени.

— Итак. Что такое "колинар"? — спросил он с улыбкой.

Споку явно стало немного неуютно.

— Это ритуал по избавлению от эмоций и достижению абсолютной логики.

Улыбка Джима сползла с его лица, и он задумчиво наклонил голову на бок.

— Избавлению? То есть полному уничтожению?

— Положительно.

Джим молча всматривался в его лицо.

— Зачем?

Спок опустил взгляд на их переплетённые пальцы.

— Я считаю, что в последнее время мой контроль неадекватен.

Поджав губы, Джим на минуту задумался.

— Ладно, я понимаю, что самоконтроль очень важен для вулканцев, но избавляться от эмоций из-за этого? В самом деле, Спок? Это глупо, а ты не глуп.

Спок стиснул зубы.

— Ты не понимаешь.

— Возможно, ты прав. Но… — Джим покачал головой, отводя взгляд. — Твоя мама, кажется, сильно любит тебя — даже я это вижу. Ты правда хочешь смотреть на женщину, которая тебя родила, и ничего не чувствовать? Поверь мне, это отстой.

Спок взял его за подбородок и повернул лицо Джима к себе. Взгляд карих глаз пронизывал его насквозь, отчего Джим почувствовал себя необычно обнажённым и уязвимым.

— Что? — спросил он.

Спок коснулся его щеки большим пальцем.

— Моё первоначальное мнение о тебе не соответствовало реальности.

Джим неуютно поёжился.

— Не моя вина в том, что ты ничего не смыслишь в первых впечатлениях. — Он улыбнулся. — Хотя полагаю, мой вклад в этом тоже есть.

Спок впился в него взглядом.

— На самом деле я хотел с тобой об этом поговорить. По какой причине ты притворялся праздношатающимся глупым студентом?

Джим усмехнулся.

— Я хотел, чтобы ты возжелал тупого ленивого кадета. Это было бы совершенно нелогично, и ты бы возненавидел себя. Это всё было частью моего грандиозного плана мести за то, что ты подал на меня рапорт Барнетту. Что, кстати, было очень мерзким поступком, Спок.

Улыбка Спока стала слегка напряжённой.

— Ты хотел, чтобы у меня были неприятности.

— Ага, — беззастенчиво признал Джим. — И план почти сработал. — Он скривился. — Ну, пока я не начал фантазировать о том, чтобы тебе отсосать. Так что, по сути, твой член спас твою карьеру. Ты должен быть очень-очень признателен ему.

Спок уставился на Джима со смесью восхищения и чем-то вроде раздражения.

— Ты совершенно нелогичен.

Джим улыбнулся, обнимая Спока за шею.

— Но ты меня хочешь, — сказал он, и его губы почти касались губ Спока. — _Меня_ , твоего очень нелогичного студента. Ты сходишь по мне с ума. Ты хочешь остроухих младенцев от меня.

— Это невозм…

Джим поцеловал его. Спок ответил на поцелуй, его рука крепко стиснула шею Джима. Застонав, Джим изогнулся, Спок притянул его ближе к себе, и весь окружающий мир поглотила пустота.

— Почему ты в последнее время такой чертовски довольный? — спросил Боунс неделю спустя.

Джим закатил глаза.

— Не знал, что хорошее настроение считается преступлением. Извини, что не был достаточно ворчливым.

— Хмм. — Боунс скрестил руки на груди и поджал губы. — Ты же не влюбился в кого-то, верно?

Джим замер, прежде чем наигранно рассмеяться.

— Нет, — сказал он, отведя взгляд в сторону. — Не глупи, Боунс.

Джим вздохнул, уткнувшись носом в шею Спока. Это было глупо. Спустя много часов секса он лежал абсолютно обессиленный, но вместо чувства удовлетворения, он чувствовал себя изголодавшимся по прикосновениям, и, учитывая, что руки Спока блуждали по его обнажённому телу, тот чувствовал то же самое.

Они _обнимались_ , чёрт подери. Абсурд.

— Ты встревожен, — прокомментировал Спок.

— Конечно, я встревожен. Мы обнимаемся, Спок.

Прошло несколько секунд.

— Ты чувствуешь отвращение, когда я держу тебя?

— Нет. — И в этом-то заключалась проблема. Их тела и разумы были так переплетены, что Джим не знал, где заканчивался он и начинался Спок — и ему было наплевать. — Уже поздно. Мне пора идти.

Спок стиснул его сильнее, почти до боли.

Джим усмехнулся.

— Полегче. Я не железный. — Но, по правде говоря, он не возражал. Было немного больно, но ему нравилось, как тесно Спок прижимал его к себе. Джим чувствовал себя хорошо. Правильно. В безопасности.

От этих мыслей Джима передернуло. Эти _отношения_ между ними становились всё нелепее с каждым днём, и было всё сложнее не давать им названия.

Джим вздохнул, когда Спок начал целовать и посасывать кожу за его ухом.

— Не оставляй засосов.

— Разве ты не сказал кадету Маккою, что у тебя сексуальные отношения с кем-то?

— Да, но Боунс начал подозревать. Он постоянно спрашивает о том, что мы с Т’Принг делаем наедине.

 _Это не его дело_.

— Да, но он волнуется, — улыбнулся Джим. — Думаю, он скучает по дочери, и ему нужно кого-то опекать, пока её нет рядом.

 _Ты ему не принадлежишь_.

Джим рассмеялся.

— Придержи своего пещерного человека. Кстати… — Он посмотрел на Спока. — Ты сейчас не трогаешь мои пси точки, но я всё ещё могу слышать твои мысли. Это нормально?

Спок слегка нахмурился.

— Я не знаю. Как я уже говорил тебе, мой опыт в слиянии разумов очень ограничен. Однако я тактильный телепат, а мы сейчас довольно сильно соприкасаемся. Возможно, в этом причина.

— Да, наверно. — Джим глянул на темень за окном. — Мне нужно идти. — Но даже не пошевелился.

— Это было бы совершенно логично, — сказал Спок, но только крепче прижал к себе Джима.

Джим вздохнул.

— Спок… думаю, у нас проблема.

Спок ничего не ответил, но Джим почувствовал, что он точно также встревожен их неспособностью оторваться друг от друга.

Ситуация на самом деле становилась только _хуже_ , а не лучше. С каждым разом он оставался в апартаментах Спока всё дольше и дольше, иногда даже приходя раньше. К настоящему моменту Джим уже прошёл стадию отрицания: у него явно развилась зависимость.

— Т’Принг скоро уезжает, — тихо сказал он, глядя в Споку в глаза.

— В самом деле, — ответил Спок. На его лице не отражалось ни единой эмоции.

Джим опустил взгляд.

Когда Т’Принг уедет, он больше не сможет сюда приходить, не вызывая подозрений. Они, возможно, смогут встречаться где-нибудь ещё, но сколько пройдёт времени, пока кто-нибудь не заметит их вместе? Такие секреты никогда не остаются секретами долго. Спок не был особенно неприметным.

Чёрт возьми, один тот факт, что он пытался придумать решение, которое позволило бы ему продолжать встречаться со Споком, доказывал весь идиотизм ситуации и делал очевидным то, что Джим зашёл слишком далеко. Любые долгосрочные отношения между ним и Споком были невозможны. Связь между инструкторами звёздного флота и кадетами была строго запрещена.

Джим прижался носом к обнажённому плечу Спока и глубоко вдохнул.

— Я останусь ещё на час, а затем уйду.

— Это будет неблагоразумно.

— Ага. Конечно, ты прав. — Скривившись про себя, Джим шевельнулся, чтобы скатиться со Спока, но тот не позволил, вместо этого его руки обвились вокруг тела Джима словно цепи.

— Это очень рискованно. Кто-нибудь может заметить, как ты уходишь в столь поздний час. Возможно, логичнее будет остаться на ночь и уйти утром.

Джим потёр рукой лицо.

— Спок, мы... — _Не должны. Это безумие_. — Ладно. Но мне нужно позвонить Боунсу.

Спок немного разжал руки, что позволило Джиму освободиться и вылезти из кровати. Слияние медленно разорвалось, и Джим вздрогнул, чувствуя холод и пустоту. Пытаясь не обращать внимания на нелепое желание вернуться в кровать и прижаться к Споку словно маленькая коала, Джим вытащил коммуникатор и набрал частоту Боунса.

Боунс долгое время не отвечал. Наверное, потому что спал.

Наконец, он ответил на вызов.

— Где тебя, чёрт возьми, носит, малыш?

— Боунс, не жди меня ладно? Я сегодня не приду ночевать.

— Да чтоб… не забудь предохраняться, — рявкнул Боунс и прервал связь.

Снова засунув коммуникатор в карман униформы, Джим повернулся к Споку.

И обнаружил, что Спок смотрит на него, слегка нахмурившись.

— Что? — спросил Джим, забираясь в кровать. Ему хотелось вернуться обратно в объятия Спока, но то, что казалось естественным поведением минуту назад, сейчас виделось ему назойливым, поэтому он растянулся на животе рядом со Споком, повернувшись к нему лицом.

— Мне только сейчас пришло в голову, что у тебя завтра занятия. Ты уже сделал домашнее задание?

Джим бросил на него скептический взгляд.

— Серьёзно?

Спок приподнял бровь.

— Ты не можешь пренебрегать учёбой.

Джим тихо усмехнулся.

— Если я умудрился сделать "достойное" задание спустя месяц абсолютного игнорирования твоих лекций, думаю, я сумею справиться с предметами, где не сачковал. Не няньчись со мной, Спок, у меня для этого есть Боунс.

— Если я правильно понимаю, "няньчиться" означает "вести себя с кем-то как с младенцем, баловать или гиперопекать". Я ничего подобного не делаю. Уверяю тебя, я не считаю тебя младенцем, Джим. — Спок положил руку на лопатку Джима, а затем скользнул ладонью вниз по спине, остановившись на талии.

Жар от руки Спока будто оставил клеймо на его спине. Джим слабо застонал, приоткрыв губы.

— Спок.

Глаза Спока блеснули и остекленели.

— Меня это тревожит, — сказал он, прежде чем наклониться и соединить их губы. Они были горячими, а рот ещё горячее, но ничто не могло сравниться с жаром и разливавшимся по всему телу теплом, от которого подгибались пальцы на ногах. Джим застонал, когда пальцы Спока переместились к пси точкам, и разум Спока скользнул в него с волнующей легкостью. 

Когда они, наконец, оторвались друг от друга, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, Джим снова лежал в объятиях Спока, переплетённый с ним так тесно, что даже волосок не смог бы протиснуться между ними.

— Это глупо, — пробормотал Джим, снова зарываясь лицом в шею Спока.

— Действительно.

Джим чувствовал, как сильно Спок наслаждался тем, что обнимал его, и в то же время как сильно это его беспокоило.

— Тебе нужен отдых, — сказал Спок, его голос звучал немного отрывисто. — Компьютер, выключить свет.

Комната погрузилась во тьму.

— Спи, — сказал он. Прозвучало скорее как приказ, но Джим не возражал. Он прижимался к Споку, их разумы были тесно переплетены, и Джим не мог заставить себя возмутиться командирскими замашками Спока.

И какой-то части его… какой-то части его они нравились.

Джиму было хорошо. Ужасно хорошо. И это пугало его до чёртиков.

Они должны были остановиться. Им не следовало этого делать. Это должен был быть просто секс. Так не должно было быть.

На уровне подсознания Джим слышал, как тикали часы. Он постарался не обращать на них внимания.

Вдыхая запах Спока, он погрузился в сон.

— Кадет Кирк не вернётся ночевать?

Леонард отложил коммуникатор и повернулся кругом.

Обнажённая женщина в его кровати приподняла брови, на её обычно невыразительном лице появился задумчивый взгляд.

— Очевидно, он подцепил кого-то после того, как я ушёл на встречу с тобой. — Леонард грустно на неё посмотрел. Он не был уверен, какого черта он привел её в комнату. Снова. Она была женой Спока — или чем-то вроде жены. Не важно, что говорила Т’Принг, он не мог поверить, что гоблину действительно было до лампочки, что его жена спит с одним из его кадетов. Но, опять же, Спок без проблем лапал одного из своих учеников, несмотря на то, что был практически женат. Чёртовы пришельцы и их нравы.

Т’Принг пробежала изящной рукой по одной из своих полных грудей, немного её приподнимая.

— Удовлетвори меня, Леонард.

— Я уже удовлетворил тебя дважды, женщина. — Он бросил грозный взгляд на свой член, которому, по-видимому, слишком нравилась эта испорченная вулканская девчонка.

Т’Принг приподняла бровь, её тёмные глаза блуждали по его голому телу, задержавшись на члене.

— Полагаю, совокупление будет уместным.

Вздохнув, Леонард подошёл к кровати и, перекатившись на нее, поймал ртом один из сосков. Он грубо втянул его в рот, перекатывая другой сосок пальцами.

— Это невероятно приятное ощущение, — сказала Т’Принг немного задыхаясь. — Ты первый мужчина, который сосёт мою грудь. Вулканцы всегда используют руки.

Леонард поднял голову и сердито зыркнул на неё.

— Не знаю, как на Вулкане, но на Земле разговоры про прежних любовников во время секса считаются очень грубыми, дамочка. — Он не ревновал. Просто эта бестолковая девчонка приводила его в ярость.

Т’Принг не выглядела расстроенной.

— Как нелогично.

— Ну, мы очень нелогичны, — сказал Леонард, скользнув рукой между их телами, чтобы поласкать её промежность. Внутри у неё уже было влажно. 

— Я хочу, чтобы ты взял меня, — уведомила его она, разводя ноги.

— Что, твой гоблин не удовлетворяет тебя? — Нахмурившись, Леонард приподнялся на локтях и толкнулся в неё. Там было тесно и невероятно жарко.

— Спок и я временно не состоим в сексуальных отношениях.

Леонард подозрительно прищурился.

— Почему? Никто бы…

— У Спока сейчас другой любовник.

Леонард замер.

Джим с кем-то встречался. Спок с кем-то встречался. Чёрт возьми. 

— Это же Джим, да? Я знал это! Этот подлый сукин сын... — Леонард двинулся было, чтобы скатиться с неё, но Т’Принг удержала его на месте, обвив ногами за талию. Чёрт бы побрал эту вулканскую силу.

— Ты никуда не пойдёшь, Леонард, — сказала она, её внутренние мышцы туго сжались вокруг его члена, а полные груди соблазнительно терлись о его торс.

Застонав, он рухнул на неё и начал с силой толкаться. Т’Принг тоже застонала, впившись ногтями в его плечи.

— Сильнее.

— Ненасытная маленькая шлюшка, — прорычал Леонард, взяв в рот кончик заостренного уха.

Такой она и была. Но никого ещё он не хотел так сильно.

Чтоб её.

Утром Джим проснулся оттого, что руки Спока гладили его по груди, дразнили соски, живот и напрягшийся член.

— Джим, я хочу быть внутри тебя, — сказал Спок за его спиной, уткнувшись носом в ему в ухо. В его голосе была необычная нетерпеливость.

Джим сонно пробормотал, что не против. Прижав его сильнее к груди, Спок толкнулся внутрь.

Возможно, дело было в том, что он ещё дремал, и его мозг ещё не до конца проснулся, но он чувствовал удовольствие Спока острее, чем собственное. Он мог _чувствовать_ то, что чувствовал Спок: тесноту вокруг члена и ощущение собственного тела в руках Спока. Это было странно и нечётко, но невероятно хорошо — и даже где-то возбуждающе. Будто он трахал сам себя и был тем, кого трахали, одновременно.

Когда Джим кончил, то почувствовал странное притяжение, и на короткий момент Спок стал ближе, чем когда-либо, что привело его к ещё одному оргазму, от которого у Джима поджались пальцы на ногах, а дыхание прервалось. Это было немного жутко.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Спок какое-то время спустя, когда они одевались.

— Да, — сказал Джим, застегивая униформу. Он раздумывал, стоит ли сказать Споку о странном слиянии разумов, но решил, что разговор можно отложить на потом — когда им не нужно будет идти на занятия.

— Нужно бежать, — сказал Джим, когда закончил одеваться. Он посмотрел на Спока, облизнув губы. Он начал ненавидеть эту часть — никогда не знал, чего ожидать, когда они прощались. Иногда Спок полностью замыкался, становясь очень профессиональным и радеющим за приличия. В другое время Спок не давал ему уйти долгие минуты, целуя и трогая его так, будто не мог насытиться.

В этот раз осуществился второй вариант: Спок притянул его ближе и поцеловал, долго, крепко и абсолютно собственнически. Джим охотно ответил на поцелуй, возможно, даже слишком охотно, и попытался не цепляться за него слишком сильно. Он не был уверен, что ему это удалось.

— Увидимся завтра, — сказал Джим, когда они оторвались друг от друга. Завтра казалось слишком далёким, но они не могли встречаться каждый день, это было опасно. Им и так чертовски повезло, что охрана здания не вела записи уходящих людей — только заходящих — или у них были бы большие неприятности из-за того, что они провели ночь вместе.

— В самом деле, — сказал Спок, поправляя инструкторскую униформу, его плечи были напряжены.

Джим притянул его к себе за ещё одним быстрым поцелуем. Боже, как же он не хотел уходить.

— Завтра, — пообещал он, когда сумел оторваться от его губ.

Спок сильнее сжал его в объятиях, прежде чем отпустить его и отвернуться.

— Иди, Джим, — велел он, сцепив руки за спиной.

Занятия тянулись отвратительно долго. В тот день у Джима не было совместных классов с Боунсом, чему он был только рад, потому как с самого утра страдал от ужасной головной боли. Сначала он почувствовал будто зуд под кожей, а потом в затылке взорвалась пульсирующая боль, которая с каждым часом становилась всё хуже и хуже.

У Джима было смутное подозрение, что виновником этого снова был Спок. Если так подумать, возможно, спать с телепатом класса H не было такой уж хорошей идеей, независимо от приятных ощущений. И, возможно, он должен был рассказать Споку о том странном слиянии. 

К тому времени, когда пришло время возвращаться в общежитие, Джим чувствовал себя совершенно убитым.

Интересно, подумал он, была ли его головная боль достаточно убедительным поводом, чтобы связаться со Споком.

Господи, он совсем безнадёжен: ищет причину, чтобы снова увидеть Спока. А ведь головная боль может не иметь с ним ничего общего.

Тряхнув головой, Джим подошёл к сумке Боунса и достал запасной трикодер. Несколько мгновений он просто вертел его в руках, прежде чем запустить полное сканирование.

Дожидаясь окончания, Джим вздохнул. Часть его до сих пор не могла поверить, что он остался у Спока и _обнимался_ с ним всю ночь. Просто безумие. Их сексуальные отношения длились не больше трёх недель, а Джим уже так нелепо увлёкся — если не хуже.

 _Так держать, Кирк_.

Спок был практически женат. А ещё он был его профессором и старшим офицером. Их отношения не могли продлиться долго. Проклятье, когда Джим согласился переспать с ним, он думал, что его начнёт тошнить от Спока пару оргазмов спустя. Но вместо этого он подсел на него, словно на наркотик.

Дверь открылась, и Боунс вошёл в комнату.

— О, ты вернулся, — сказал он, сердито уставившись на Джима.

Опустив трикодер, Джим сжал пальцами переносицу.

— Боунс, я уверен, у тебя есть весомые основания злиться на меня, но не могли бы мы отложить ссору на потом? У меня чертовски сильная головная боль.

Боунс скрестил руки на груди.

— Нет не могли бы. Чёрт побери, Джим, ты же обещал! Ты обещал, что будешь держаться от него подальше!

Джим потёр лоб.

— Как ты узнал?

— Какая разница? Ради всего святого, малыш! Ты что, тупой? Он же практически женат! А ещё он твой инструктор! Ну и конечно телепат класса H! Не приходи плакаться ко мне, когда он расплавит твои мозги, разрушит карьеру и разобьёт сердце!

— Не приду, — скривился Джим и направился к двери.

— Куда это ты собрался?

— У меня жутко болит голова, Боунс. Я вернусь, когда ты успокоишься, и мы сможем спокойно обо всем поговорить.

Боунс всё ещё что-то говорил, но Джим уже вышел из комнаты. В голове пульсировало, и ему пришлось остановиться и сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы побороть тошноту. Чёрт. Ему нужно добраться до Спока. Это определённо ненормально.

Приняв решение, Джим направил стопы к зданию Спока.

Оно ещё никогда не казалось таким далеким.

Когда он наконец дошёл до нужного здания, то пробормотал что-то о Т’Принг охране и вошёл внутрь.

Дверь открыла Т’Принг.

Увидев его, она нахмурилась.

— Кадет Кирк? Я не знала, что вы должны прийти сегодня.

— Я не планировал, — сказал Джим, быстро моргая. — А Спок...?

— Он ещё не вернулся из академии.

— Я подожду его, — сказал Джим, проходя мимо неё в спальню Спока.

Закрыв за собой дверь, он расслабился, когда знакомый запах наполнил ноздри. Возможно, это было его воображение, но головная боль слегка отступила.

Джим заполз на кровать и зарылся лицом в подушку Спока.

Как только Спок вошёл в апартаменты, Т’Принг произнесла:

— Твой мальчик здесь.

Спок замер и посмотрел на неё.

— Джим? Он объяснил причину визита?

— Отрицательно. Он в твоей комнате.

Спок прошел мимо неё в спальню, когда её голос остановил его.

— Спок.

Он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на неё.

— Да?

— Вероятно, частота его визитов сюда начала привлекать внимание. Когда я предлагала тебе это решение, я не ожидала, что твоя интрижка продлится так долго. Я верю, что ты помнишь о том, что твои отношения с Джеймсом Кирком должны прекратиться. Я уезжаю через три целых четыре десятых дня.

Лицо Спока оставалось пустым.

— Я способен помнить о фактах без напоминания.

— Неужели? — сказала она, её взгляд был испытующим. — Ты позволил ему разделить с тобой кровать прошлой ночью.

Ему понадобилось значительное усилие, чтобы удержать безразличное выражение лица и спокойно встретить взгляд Т’Принг.

Они оба знали, что это неприемлимо. Заводить любовников было можно, но вот делить с ними постель, имея за спиной невесту, совершенно никуда не годилось.

— Я держу ситуацию и свои эмоции под контролем, — сказал Спок.

Вулканцы могли лгать. Споку, как получеловеку, было даже проще.

Т’Принг наклонила голову, взгляд её тёмных глаз был задумчивым.

— Очень хорошо. Я доверяю твоему суждению.

 _Возможно, тебе не не стоит_.

Отвернувшись, Спок зашёл в комнату и остановился, увидев Джима.

Вид его спящим в его кровати было для Спока нелогично удовлетворительным. Он подошёл ближе и сел рядом с Джимом, скользя жадным взглядом по сильной линии челюсти и изгибу пухлых губ. От изящного изгиба шеи Джима до сильной линии широких плеч. Джим было невероятно привлекателен для всех его органов чувств.

Наклонившись, Спок уткнулся носом в шею Джима и вдохнул.

Три дня. Т’Принг уезжала через три дня. Самым логичным было закончить интрижку с Джимом немедленно. На самом деле Споку следовало это сделать, как только он заметил, что их связь начала... эмоционально компрометировать его работу. Он больше не мог рассчитывать на объективность при оценке домашних работ Джима. Однако вместо того, чтобы немедленно прекратить их связь, он решил отдать задания Джима для проверки своему помощнику. 

Спок вёл себя в совершенно нелогичной манере, когда дело касалось этого человека.

Он глубоко вдохнул, водя носом по шее Джима. _Джим_.

— Спок? — сонно пробормотал Джим.

— Это действительно я, — сказал Спок, поднимая голову, чтобы поцеловать мягкие губы Джима. Три дня. Нет, _Джим принадлежал ему_ …

Спок покачал головой, встревоженный направлением своих мыслей, но не удивлённый этим. В последнее время такие мысли у него появлялись с всё возрастающей частотой.

— Голова болит, — прошептал Джим, притягивая его ближе. — Облегчи боль.

Спок нахмурился и немного отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на Джима. Он казался усталым и дезориентированным.

— У тебя болит голова?

— Да, типа того. Не знаю. — Джим выглядел потерянным. — Болит. Будто в моей голове что-то не так.

Спок вынужден был задействовать весь свой контроль, чтобы остаться спокойным.

— Ты позволишь мне проверить твой разум?

Джим кивнул, обнимая Спока и пытаясь притянуть его ближе. Спок позволил ему и положил пальцы на лицо Джима.

Он закрыл глаза, когда их разумы стали единым целым. Однако, вместо привычной хаотичной красоты разума Джима, там была только непрозрачность.

Его беспокойство возросло, и Спок скользнул глубже. Что удивило его потом, так это то, что он не встретил совершенно никакого сопротивления. Проводить слияние с Джимом всегда было очень легко — слишком легко — но раньше между ними всегда были естественные барьеры, которые сейчас отсутствовали.

 _Я уже чувствую себя намного лучше_.

Спок почти прервал слияние, напуганный тем, что так ясно смог слышать ментальный голос Джима. Этого никогда раньше не случалось: обычно он мог чувствовать смутные мысли Джима, но никогда настолько чётко. Это должно было быть невозможно. Люди были пси нулевыми.

_Джим?_

_Ты можешь слышать меня? Ух ты, это круто! Может быть, я тоже телепат!_

_Я очень в этом сомневаюсь_ , сказал Спок, недоуменный и взволнованный. Этого не должно было произойти. Это было невозможно. Если только…

В голову пришла мысль, и, несмотря на её малую вероятность, Споку стоило её проверить.

Он начал погружаться глубже, к ядру разума Джима.

Достигнув цели, он остановился.

И хотя Спок предполагал, что такое возможно, он не ожидал, что окажется прав.

 _Что такое? Ты что-то нашёл, да?_ Голос Джим звучал обеспокоенно.

Его волнение было оправданным.

Споку понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы восстановиться и покинуть разум Джима. Он не разорвал слияние полностью, сохраняя поверхностную ментальную связь ради Джима. Он в ней нуждался.

Открыв глаза, Спок встретился с озадаченным взглядом голубых глаз.

— Я... — сказал Спок. — Я должен принести тебе свои извинения. Ты в полном праве подать на меня рапорт за телепатическое нападение.

Брови Джима взлетели к чёлке.

— Настолько всё плохо? Я что, умираю?

Спок на мгновение отвёл взгляд.

— В твоём разуме находится рудиментарная связь.

Джим моргнул.

— Связь в смысле брачная связь?

— Да, — вздохнул Спок. — По-видимому, она образовалась естественным образом в процессе слияний разумов.

Он не сказал Джиму о другой, ещё более тревожной возможности: вероятно именно он был полностью ответственен за формирование связи. С недавних пор он шесть раз ловил себя на том, что хотел бы, чтобы Джим был рядом, когда они были порознь, и не хотел разлучаться с ним, когда они были вместе. Для большинства индивидуумов одно желание ни на что не влияло, но он принадлежал к телепатам класса H. Поэтому, вероятно, именно он был виновником состояния Джима, и сама возможность этого очень его тревожила. 

— Ох, — сказал Джим. Он облизнул губы, прежде чем встретить взгляд Спока. — Но на тебя это, кажется, не повлияло.

— Связь односторонняя, так как я уже связан с Т’Принг. Ты себя нехорошо чувствуешь из-за её незавершённого состояния.

— Но сейчас я чувствую себя лучше.

— Я имитирую связь через поверхностное слияние разумов. — Спок погладил висок Джима. — Боюсь, дискомфорт и боль вернутся, когда я перестану касаться тебя.

Джим нахмурил брови.

— Как мы это исправим? А то звучит не особо весело.

Спок поколебался.

— Есть два возможных выхода из этого положения, и оба требуют помощи профессионального адепта разума.

Джим слабо улыбнулся.

— Почему у меня такое чувство, что оба этих варианта меня не обрадуют?

Спок пропустил неудачную шутку мимо ушей. Юмор сейчас был абсолютно неуместен. Чем дольше незавершённая связь оставалась в разуме Джима, тем сильнее она вредила его здоровью.

— Первый вариант, мы можем попросить адепта разума аннулировать незавершённую связь. Мне говорили, что это относительно болезненная процедура, но вулканцы часто прибегают к ней после смерти одного из партнёров.

Джим опустил взгляд.

— А другой вариант какой?

Споку замялся на мгновение, после чего произнёс:

— Я могу разорвать свою связь с Т’Принг и завершить связь с тобой.

— Ты серьёзно? – удивился Джим, впившись в него взглядом.

— Я всего лишь перечисляю все возможные варианты, — ровно сказал Спок. — Это только логично.

— Верно. Логично. Но _гипотетически_ говоря, ты бы в самом деле хотел, чтобы я стал твоим мужем?

Спок опустил взгляд.

Немыслимо было даже рассматривать такую возможность. Его отец никогда этого не одобрит. Т’пау будет им недовольна. Клану Т’Принг будет нанесено огромное оскорбление, а Т’Принг будет публично унижена. И всё же... Его разум продолжал цепляться за идею, что Джим станет его партнёром. Его. Джим принадлежал бы ему. Примитивная часть Спока — та, которой он всё время был вынужден противостоять в присутствии Джима — продолжала шептать: _Да, возьми его, он твой_.  
Спок попытался приструнить себя. В конце концов, он не был рабом своих примитивных инстинктов.

— Это не так нелогично, как может показаться. У нас очень высокий уровень совместимости как физически, так и ментально.

Джим помолчал, задумчиво глядя на него.

— Да, мы совместимы, хорошо. Но... мы встретились только два месяца назад, и это…— он жестом указал между ними, — …длится меньше трех недель. Тебе не кажется, что слишком много всего происходит слишком быстро.

Джим был совершенно прав.

— В самом деле, — согласился Спок.

— И если мы сойдёмся, меня, вероятно, выкинут из академии, а тебя понизят и запретят преподавать.

— Звучит правдоподобно.

Джим прикусил губу.

— Но…Ты будешь рядом со мной всё время, да?

Они посмотрели друг на друга. Спок видел на лице Джима едва скрытый голод, который, вероятно, находил отражение в его собственных глазах.

— Да, — хрипло сказал Спок. — Ты будешь бесконечно далеким и бесконечно близким. Всегда связанным со мной.

Взгляд Джима был затуманен, а его щёки пылали. Он был прекрасен.

— Я хочу этого. — Обхватив лицо Спока, Джим притянул его ближе к себе и поцеловал дрожащими губами. — Это глупо и безумно, но я хочу этого. Хочу чувствовать тебя всё время.

Спок крепко поцеловал его. Губы Джима были мягкими, пухлыми и принадлежали _ему_.

— И я.

— Это безумие. — Джим погрузил пальцы в волосы Спока. — Спок, ты в самом деле хочешь пожертвовать карьерой ради м… ради этого? Даже если меня выкинут, я потеряю лишь несколько месяцев, которые провёл в академии. Ты потеряешь намного больше.  
Спок внимательно посмотрел на Джима, слегка наклонив его голову набок. Большую часть времени Джим вёл себя так уверенно и нагло, поэтому невероятно странно было видеть его настолько ранимым. Иногда Спок забывал, что Джим всё ещё был подростком — восемнадцатилетним парнем, у которого не было перед глазами родительской фигуры помимо доктора Маккоя и который всегда жил, пытаясь быть достойным сыном своего отца. Джим был воплощением противоречий: то был слишком самоуверенным, то чересчур сомневающимся.

— Я не "пожертвую" своей карьерой, Джим, — тихо произнес Спок. — Скорее всего я получу чёрную метку в деле, и буду понижен до лейтенанта. Я полагаю восстановить ранг коммандера в два целых одна десятую года. Существует семьдесят два процента вероятности, что я никогда больше не буду преподавать в академии, но так как я никогда к этому не стремился, то и сожалений испытывать не буду. Полагаю, большинство моих кадетов только почувствуют облегчение.

Эти слова заставили Джима улыбнуться, и Спок продолжил, глядя ему прямо в глаза.

— Я не буду лгать, что ни о чём не жалею. Я просто делаю выбор в пользу того, чего я желаю больше.

Джим вспыхнул.

— Ладно, — мягко сказал он. — Тогда давай сделаем это.

Спок встал и потянул Джима вверх, ставя его на ноги.

— Нам нужно поговорить с Т’Принг.

Джим скривился, но кивнул, и они направились к двери, ведущей в коридор. Держать Джима за руку было необходимо для поддержания ментального слияния и облегчения головной боли, и всё же Спок не мог отрицать, что получал удовольствие от телесного контакта.

Однако, как только они покинули уединенность его спальни, в их уши ударили звуки спора, идущего из гостиной.

— Чёрт побери, Т’Принг, мне нужно увидеть Джима сейчас же. Погляди на его показатели! Он болен!

— Ну, здорово, — пробормотал Джим, скривившись. — Я забыл про трикодер.

— Возможно, присутствие доктора будет полезно, — сказал Спок, шагнув в гостиную.

Заметив их появление, Маккой повернулся кругом. Учитывая, как проходили предыдущие встречи с доктором, Спок ожидал, что тот разразится гневной тирадой, но Маккой лишь подошёл ближе к Джиму, на его лице отразилось выражение озабоченности.

— Джим, как ты себя чувствуешь?

Он явно заботился о Джиме. Спок сказал себе, что это достойно восхищения, и вынужден был подавить нелогичное желание влезть между Джимом и его другом.

Джим бросил на Маккоя веселый взгляд, стиснув его руку.

— Я в порядке, Боунс. Пока.

— Пока? Что происходит?

Спок посмотрел на Т’Принг, которая все это время не сводила глаз с их соединенных рук.

Т’Принг подняла взгляд, и их глаза встретились.

— Во время слияния наших разумов я случайно образовал рудиментарную связь с Джимом, — сказал Спок. — Именно она вызывает головную боль. Связь нужно либо разорвать, либо завершить, пока она не причинила вред его разуму.

Выражение лица Т’Принг не изменилось.

— Ты хочешь разорвать нашу связь.

Глядя на неё, Спок почувствовал сожаление.

— Ты достойная женщина. Любой вулканец сочтёт за честь быть твоим супругом.

— Но не ты, — сказала она. — Ты хочешь своего человека.

— Да, — замялся Спок. Он знал лучше любого другого, как жестоко могло быть вулканское общество. – Я не хочу, чтобы над тобой издевались. Возможно, тебе следует сказать всем, что ты узнала, что я мелдер и именно поэтому захотела разорвать связь.

Т’Принг бросила на него испепеляющий взгляд.

— Не оскорбляй меня сильнее, Спок. Ты думаешь обо мне слишком плохо, если полагаешь, что кто-нибудь посмеет смеяться надо мной.

— Прошу прощения, — сказал он.

Она наклонила голову.

— Извинение принято. Полагаю, вы с кадетом Кирком сопроводите меня на Вулкан?

— Подожди-ка минутку, — сказал Маккой. Было странно, но он казался одновременно и довольным, и злым. — Ты хочешь разорвать связь с Т”Принг и вступить в брак с Джимом? Ты серьёзно?

Спок напрягся.

— Я настроен совершенно серьёзно, кадет.

Но Маккоя его слова не впечатлили.

— Так, позвольте мне во всем разобраться: ты копался в разуме своего студента — снова — а сейчас хочешь связаться с ним на всю жизнь? Ты хоть знаешь, что скажет штаб, если узнает? Где гарантия того, что ты не принуждаешь его? Ведь всё указывает именно на это. С чего вдруг восемнадцатилетний подросток захочет выйти за телепата класса H, которого он встретил всего несколько месяцев назад? Это дело дурно пахнет! Просто вылечи его! Никакого брака не будет!

Спок шагнул ближе к Маккою.

— Джим не принадлежит тебе, — прошипел он, пытаясь подавить выброс тестостерона в кровь. — У тебя нет права вмешиваться. Джим уже взрослый. Он хочет быть моим, и он им будет.

Маккой нахмурился и открыл было рот, но Джим быстро влез между ними.

— Боунс, помнишь, ты просил напомнить тебе никогда не злить его? Так вот, не зли его. — Затем Джим повернулся к Споку и мягко чмокнул его в губы. — Успокойся, — тихо сказал он, сжав их пальцы. — Моя голова и так раскалывается. От твоей злости всё становится только хуже.

Спок глубоко вдохнул.

— Я прошу прощения.

— Джим... — нерешительно сказал Маккой.

Джим повернулся к другу.

— Прошу, Боунс. Я хочу этого. Позволь мне самому решать.

Спок не видел лица Джима, но что бы Маккой на нём не увидел, заставило его смягчиться. Он вздохнул, взглянул на Т’Принг, которая кивнула в ответ, после чего снова повернулся к Джиму.

— Ладно, малыш. Если ты уверен.

— Я уверен, — твёрдо сказал Джим.

Сообщить Т’Пау о своём желании разорвать связь с Т’Принг было легче, чем объяснить причину такого решения.

— Я непреднамеренно создал связь с разумом Джима в процессе слияния разумов, — решительно произнёс Спок, глядя в экран. — Я — мелдер.

Т’Пау молча смотрела на него с пустым выражением лица.

Спок ждал её ответа, делая ровные выдохи и вдохи.

Наконец, Т’Пау заговорила:

— Я знаю, что большинство вулканцев думают, что я одна из немногих адептов разума, кто оказался способен изучить технику слияния разумов, но такое мнение ошибочно. Я не училась этому. Я родилась с этой способностью.

Спок поймал себя на том, что изумлённо пялится на неё в совершенно грубой манере.

Её проницательные тёмные глаза, казалось, видели его насквозь.

— Большая часть нашего народа видит в этом даре проклятье и отклонение от вулканской природы, но они глубоко заблуждаются. Это радость, что я не последняя в моём клане, кто имеет дар наших предков. Вулканская кровь в тебе всегда была сильной.

Спок вынужден был совершить усилие над собой, чтобы сохранить безразличное выражение лица.

— Джим, Т’Принг и я прибудем на Вулкан через два целых семь десятых дня.

— Я буду вас ждать.

— Я благодарю вас, Т’Пау, — сказал он, глядя ей в глаза. — Живите долго и процветайте. — Он поднял руку в вулканском жесте.

Она сделала тоже самое.

— Мира и долгой жизни, Спок.

Адмирал Александр Маркус, глава звёздного флота, был безжалостным человеком, даже когда пребывал в хорошем настроении.

А уж когда он был зол, всё было совсем ужасно. Адмирал Барнетт также не выглядел счастливым, услышав новость, скорее изумлённым, будто его стукнули мешком с мукой по голове.

Джим стоял навытяжку рядом со Споком, слушая громкую тираду Маркуса. Так как он не мог трогать Спока в присутствии вышестоящего офицера, его голова снова начала болеть, и гневные слова не особенно помогали.

— Простите, что перебиваю, адмирал, — сказал Спок, глянув на Джима и прерывая проповедь Маркуса на середине. — Но наш корабль на Вулкан скоро отходит. Я буду признателен, если вы просто скажете, какое дисциплинарное наказание вы нам назначите.

Маркус смерил их суровым взглядом.

— Я должен был бы выкинуть вас обоих из академии! Но учитывая то, кем вы оба являетесь, скандал будет колоссальным. — Он стиснул зубы и резко выдохнул. — Так как Кирк технически является жертвой и, учитывая, что им воспользовались…

— Это не так, — возмутился Джим.

Маркус проигнорировал его ремарку.

— …против него не будет выдвинуто никаких санкций. Но вы, коммандер — вы не будете больше преподавать. И вы понижены до энси…

Раздался стук в дверь, и в кабинет вошла секретарша Маркуса.

— Адмирал, вас вызывают по видеосвязи.

Маркус недовольно поджал губы.

— Я же приказал вам говорить всем, что я сейчас недоступен.

Секретарша нерешительно замялась.

— Но это Т’Пау из вулканского высшего совета, сэр. Она просит вас поговорить с ней немедленно.

Джим посмотрел на Спока, но тот выглядел таким же удивлённым, как и он сам.

Маркус помедлил.

— Переведите её на меня.

— Да, сэр, — сказала секретарша и пощёлкала пальцами по ПАДДу.

Экран на стене включился. На нем появилась пожилая дама.

Т’Пау.

Неожиданно Джим вспомнил слова маленького Савока. _Не забудь про Т’Пау_.

Мечтательная улыбка коснулась его губ. Он не забыл.

Джим с интересом посмотрел на знаменитую вулканку. Она была очень старой, но её тёмные глаза были жёсткими и пронзительными. Она глянула на них со Споком, прежде чем её взгляд полностью сосредоточился на Маркусе.

— Александр Маркус, — произнесла она, приветствуя его.

Адмирал Маркус откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Член совета Т’Пау. Чем обязан удовольствию? — спросил адмирал, но довольным он вовсе не выглядел.

Лицо Т’Пау было непроницаемым.

— Девяносто два целых семь десятых стандартных дня назад вы попросили вулканский высший совет поделиться со звёздным флотом технологиями продвинутого военного корабля, который был изобретён в вулканской академии наук. Ваша просьба тогда была отклонена.

Маркус выпрямился и прищурился.

— Вы говорите, что передумали?

Т’Пау наклонила голову.

— Знания ради знаний это безусловная цель для наших ученых, но мы пришли к выводу, что в данном случае это будет непрактично. Спок довёл до нашего сведения, что у Вулкана нет защитного флота, что нежелательно, если вы правы, ожидая надвигающуюся войну с Клингонской империей. Мы используем обнаруженные технологии, чтобы построить четыре линейных военных корабля в течение следующих двух целых четырех десятых года.

Улыбка, которая появилась на лице Маркуса, немного пугала.

— Прекрасно, прекрасно! Я рад, что вы передумали.

Выражение лица Т’Пау осталось непроницаемым. Она быстро глянула на Спока и Джима.

— Есть причина, по которой вы задерживаете Спока и его наречённого от посадки на корабль до Вулкана? Я жду их прибытия, чтобы совершить обряд установления связи.

Маркус застыл. А потом его взгляд метнулся к Споку и обратно к Т’Пау.

Спок спокойно посмотрел в ответ, Т’Пау подняла бровь, его взгляд был холодным и оценивающим.

— Нет, — наконец сказал Маркус, улыбнувшись. — Никаких причин. Вы свободны, коммандер. Вы тоже, кадет.

— Адмиралы.

Джим последовал за Споком из офиса Маркуса.

Как только дверь за ними закрылась, на лице Джима появилось насмешливо-удивлённое выражение лица.

— Мир, который я знаю, разбит вдребезги! Я не уверен, что хочу работать на столь продажную организацию. — Он разразился смехом. — Пресвятое дерьмо! Твоя бабка сейчас что, шантажировала Маркуса?

Спок поднял бровь.

— Т’Пау не моя бабушка, и она ничего подобного не делала, хотя в её вмешательстве не было необходимости. Т’Пау в самом деле думала пересмотреть свое решение уже некоторое время — Вулкану нужен оборонительный флот. Я видел схемы корабля, и технологии весьма очаровательны. Они основаны на данных, записанных _USS Кельвин_. Полагаю, сложившиеся обстоятельства просто дали толчок развитию проекта на несколько лет раньше. Как опытный политик, Т’Пау просто воспользовалась ими как рычагом. Вулканцы не занимаются шантажом, Джим.

Джим улыбнулся.

— Конечно, нет. Также как они не чувствуют, не ревнуют и не занимаются сексом для удовольствия, верно?

Спок улыбнулся уголком рта.

Боунс настоял на том, чтобы сопровождать их на Вулкан. Втайне Джим почувствовал облегчение. Он не хотел быть единственным нелогичным человеком среди вулканцев. Конечно, мама Спока казалась довольно клёвой, но он не знал её достаточно хорошо, и ворчливость Боунса странно успокаивала — хотя Джим начинал подозревать, что был не единственной причиной, по которой он вызвался поехать с ними. Джим мог ошибаться, но ему показалось, что между Боунсом и Т’Принг что-то происходило.

Пути вселенной неисповедимы.

Покачав головой, Джим прижался лбом к холодному стеклу на обзорной палубе. Прогуливать занятия неделю, чтобы сбежать с планеты и тайно выйти замуж за собственного профессора — это звучало намного забавнее, чем было на самом деле, учитывая, что указанная планета была Вулканом, а Джим чувствовал себя самым несчастным созданием, когда Спок переставал его трогать. Хуже всего было то, что Джим был вовсе не уверен, что страстное желание прикосновений и единения с разумом Спока уйдет даже тогда, когда они завершат связь. В конце концов, он начал чувствовать эту жажду задолго до появления связи. Хотя тогда это не было так болезненно.  
Джим вздохнул, наблюдая, как звезды проносятся мимо, сливаясь в дымку. Корабль уже перешёл на варп скорость.

Послышался звук шагов.

— Ты не должен отходить от меня.

— Я хотел увидеть, как долго смогу протянуть до того, как приползу обратно к тебе, — криво улыбнулся Джим. — Не долго.

— Экспериментировать со своим здоровьем опасно, Джим.

Спок подошёл к нему и притянул к груди, трогая пальцами пси точки. Джим растаял в его объятии, его тело расслабилось, как только их разумы соприкоснулись, а пульсирующая головная боль утихла.

_Лучше?_

_Да. Намного лучше_.

— Ты проинформировал свою мать?

Джим поморщился.

— Ага, я отправил ей сообщение. Но она служит на станции в дальнем конце Альфа Квадранта, так что прежде чем она его получит, пройдёт какое-то время.

— Я должен признать, что нахожу странным, что ты только сейчас сообщил своей матери, что ты жив.

Джим пожал плечами.

— Не могу сказать, что я ненавижу её или что-то в этом роде. Мне просто всё равно.

Спок продолжал молчать.

Джим вздохнул.

— Ладно, не всё равно. Она мне просто не очень нравится. Я хочу сказать, я всегда… я всегда обижался на неё за…

Спок взял его за руку и погладил пальцы.

— За пренебрежение тобой?

— Нет. За то, что его она любила больше.

— Твоего отца?

— Ага, — усмехнулся Джим. — Мои заморочки по поводу отца на самом деле проистекают из проблем с матерью. Я довольно жалок, да?

Спок ничего не сказал, но его разум туго обвился вокруг разума Джима. Ему не должно быть от этого легче, но было.

— Я всегда обижался на неё за то, что она так сильно его любила, но… — Джим посмотрел вниз на их переплетенные пальцы. — Полагаю, теперь я понимаю её чуточку лучше.

Дыхание Спока прервалось.

— Джим, я…

— Тебе не нужно ничего говорить. — Улыбнувшись, Джим постучал пальцем по виску. — У меня есть отличный источник, из которого я знаю обо всем, что ты чувствуешь.

Спасибо рудиментарной связи, благодаря которой он мог ясно чувствовать эмоции Спока, когда бы они не прикасались друг к другу: его желание, привязанность, и очарование, смешанное с безумным собственничеством. Спок хотел его больше, чем кого-либо другого. Да, возможно у Джима с головой было не всё в порядке, но это значило для него больше, чем любые сопливые признания. Словам придается слишком много значения.

Между ними воцарилась приятная тишина.

Джим смотрел на пролетающие мимо звёзды. Миллиарды. Там, за стеклом были миллиарды звезд, миллиарды галактик и миллиарды разумных форм жизни. Неожиданно почувствовав себя маленьким, Джим невольно прижался ближе к Споку. Руки Спока крепче обхватили его, даря ему чувство безопасности.

— Я хочу тебе кое-что показать, — сказал Джим, беря Спока за руку и поднося её к своим пси точкам.

Джим почувствовал его любопытство, но Спок ничего не спросил, а просто скользнул внутрь его разума.

Тогда-то Джим и показал ему свои воспоминания о другом измерении.

После того, как слияние прервалось, Спок некоторое время молчал.

— Очаровательно, — наконец сказал он. — Когда я получил от тебя сообщение, я решил, что это была шутка, попытка привлечь моё внимание.

Джим улыбнулся.

— Неа. Жуть, да? В последний раз, когда я стоял на обзорной палубе, рядом со мной тоже был Спок — муж моего двойника — а сейчас посмотри на нас. Это странно и… немного жутко. Я хочу сказать, наши измерения настолько разные, но вот мы здесь.

— В самом деле, вероятность такого совпадения статистически бесконечно мала, но данные искажены тем фактом, что твоё путешествие в другое измерение сильно изменило события в нашем измерении.

— Ага, — мягко сказал Джим. — И это ещё одна вещь, которая тревожит меня. Не могу не думать, что бы случилось, если бы я не оказался в другом измерении. Записался бы я в звёздный флот? Понятия не имею. А даже если бы и записался, то встретил ли бы тебя? Я знаю, что не записался бы в класс лингвистики. Возможно, мы бы даже вообще не пересеклись — академия же огромная — или проходили бы мимо друг друга в коридорах каждый день и не замечали. Если бы мы не начали встречаться, Т’Пау не решила бы строить военные корабли на несколько лет раньше, чем намеревалась. И если бы маленький Савок не заставил меня пообещать помнить Т’Пау, мне бы даже в голову не пришло поискать тебя. Жутко, когда одна небольшая вещь может всё настолько изменить, правда? Это… очаровательно. — Джим улыбнулся, повернувшись, чтобы посмотреть на Спока. — Чёрт, ты дурно на меня влияешь.

— По всей видимости.

Спок выглядел весьма довольным собой. Мерзавец.

— Хотя это действительно очаровательно, я нахожу, что меня не особенно волнует, что происходило в альтернативных вселенных, — сказал Спок, глядя на него. — Я весьма доволен этой вселенной.

Улыбнувшись, Джим прильнул к нему и мягко поцеловал, пытаясь оставаться в рамках приличий и не виснуть на нем. Но Спок разрушил его намерения, внезапно притянув его к груди и крепко поцеловав. Господи, он никогда не насытится. Он будет желать и нуждаться, и радоваться, что его желают и в нем нуждаются. Телом, разумом и сердцем.

 _Спасибо тебе, Савок_ , было его последней связной мыслью, прежде чем весь оставшийся мир растворился.

Где-то в далекой вселенной маленький вулканский мальчик открыл глаза.

— Что-то случилось, Савок?

Он посмотрел на отца, который сидел напротив, и нахмурился, переведя взгляд на свечу на полу между ними.

— Мне кажется, я что-то слышал.

Спок поднял бровь.

— Очень маловероятно. Твой дар чрезвычайно редкий и требует длительных тренировок на протяжении многих лет, если ты хочешь успешно его использовать. Закрой глаза и попытайся снова открыть свой разум. Джим ожидает, что мы будем готовы уйти через тридцать семь минут.

Нахмурившись, Савок сделал так, как велел ему отец.

Он был уверен, что что-то услышал.

**Конец**


End file.
